Panic At The Disco- Story 4 SEM Verse
by MistyMay6886
Summary: Clary and Izzy are really hitting it off, Izzy can't believe she found this magical girl… But how will she cope when she realizes that's not an exaggeration? Meanwhile Magnus setting up his new business, but a crooked PI seems dead set on derailing it before it even begins… the man is human, and too stupid to sense the threat Magnus is Sigh... He'll take Demons over idiots any day
1. Chapter 1- Dancing's Not A Crime

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

_** albums/hh638/AceOfHearts6886/4-Panic%20At%20The%20Disco_ **_

_**Panic At The Disco!**_

_**Story 4**_

_**Slightly Evil Magnus Verse**_

Clary and Izzy are really hitting it off, it's like a fairytale, Izzy can't believe she's found this amazing, magical girl…

But when a twist of fate leads to an unexpected discovery her entire world is shook.

_Clary is the most magical person Izzy has ever met…_

_But how will she cope when she realizes that's not in fact an exaggeration?_

Meanwhile Magnus is trying to set up his new business, but a crooked PI seems dead set on derailing it before it even really begins… Generally this wouldn't be much of an issue, however the man is completely human, and too stupid to sense what a threat Magnus actually is…

_Sigh…_

_He'd take demons over arrogant morons any day…_

_**Notes:**_

Kay, here we go again…

First off with the title being a band name I had to have some reference to them…honestly it's not really my type of music (apologies to those that are, no offense meant) but I absolutely loved it for a title so I had to use it.

I decided to name each chapter after a song of theirs; luckily they fit kinda perfectly (though looking at the lyrics to some it might be a disconnect so far as the content of the chapter, but the titles _sound_ like they fit).

Next apparently with this series I'm just not content having one storyline, I actually have three going in this one (And planned for the next…and probably so on…_oops_)

We have Clary/Izzy Dramatics, The Shifty PI and Jace's first meeting with Raphael and Magnus….

So, I'm just gonna throw this out there? We're gonna meet Jace this story and quite frankly he's gonna be pretty much a total jackass-

I know, I know I was hard on him in the last series and this one honestly he's gonna be even worst BUT there's totally a reason- I swear there is…

_(A character redemption story arc is always better the worse off they start, right?)_

It will all pay off in the end…until then you're all just gonna have to trust me.

Alright, enough of the random disclaimers, let's see where this one ends up.

_**Chapter 1;**_

_**Dancing's Not A Crime**_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

"And so with the Connor's case we needed to-"

"Woah dude, I know you're not the most tech savvy guy in the world but I thought you knew you should keep porn separate from your regular photos." Jace interrupted with a chuckle.

Alec startled, head wiping up, glaring at him, blushing, looking around to see if any of the other people at the busy station heard him before turning back towards Jace, half in annoyance half in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alec snapped,

Jace is leaning against his desk, looking through Alec's phone. Alec glared again, huffing faintly, reaching over snatching the phone away.

"I don't have anything like that on my phone. What did you do? I swear, if you've downloaded something that screws up my phone I'm gonna…"

Jace laughed shaking his head, quirking his eyebrow,

"Oh no, you're not putting this on me, that's all you bro."

Alec rolled his eyes, worriedly looking through the phone trying to brace himself for whatever Jace induced embarrassment he ran across but paused when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary,

He rolled his eyes,

_Can't believe he fell for it,_

"Ha, ha, very funny, you got me…made me look whatever. I'd think you'd of grew out of those kinda pranks by now, you _**are**_ thirty. Max is the one that's still a teenager…isn't he supposed to be the immature one?"

"Oh please, like I'm gonna fall for that…you're getting better at bluffing though."

Alec gave him a sarcastic look,

"Bluffing?"

"Yeah…dude just figure out how to hide the pics of hot shirtless pretty boys somewhere people aren't just gonna stumble onto them…

I mean I totally don't mind them but if mom or dad or whatever saw them it'd be all kinds of awkwardness.

I'm just looking out for you bro."

Alec looked confused for a moment before blushing faintly, rolling his eyes,

"Well first off I doubt our close-minded, vaguely homophobic parents are gonna be looking through their openly gay son's phone, specifically because of that…

Hell they probably assume that's all there IS on there.

And besides that's not even porn."

Jace snorted,

"What? It's 'research'? Please…"

He huffed,

"It's not! It's nothing like that, It's just Magnus."

He quirked his eyebrow

"Magnus? What, is he an actor or singer or something?"

Alec shook his head,

"No…Magnus Bane. He's the owner of Pandemonium and is gonna be opening a Paranormal Private Investigation agency. We met two weeks ago; he helped us on the Branding murders."

Jace quirked his eyebrow,

"Aaand…you just randomly ran across a shirtless pic to keep in your phone? Uh…dude, you know that's kinda stalkery, right?"

Alec rolled his eyes,

"I didn't go searching for pictures of him. He sent that to me so I'd have a photo for his info too."

"Too?"

Alec shrugged, blushing,

"Well, when he put his number in my phone he snapped a photo for with my number."

"Uh huh…" Jace said disbelievingly,

"What? That's what happened…"

Jace snorted,

"Right…"

Alec huffed

"He did, I'm not stalking some random hot guy from a case!"

_40 Minutes later_

Alec huffed faintly, almost slamming the door as he got out of the car, making his way up to the office, shaking his head,

"I can't believe you think I'm some creepy, desperate stalker…" he grumbled, reaching the door, knocking quickly, pushing the door open, spotting Magnus coming out of the back room,

He faltered a bit…

_Oh wow…_

_Man…he'd kinda thought he'd been romanticizing the guy, embellished how gorgeous he was…_

_If anything he'd downplayed it._

_The picture was gorgeous but…damn it really didn't hold up to the real thing._

"H-hey Magnus…sorry to barge in like this…"he stammered, blushing faintly, moving a bit further into the office,

Magnus chuckled, settling on the edge of a large intricately carved wooden desk, giving a brilliant smile,

"No need to apologize gorgeous, I was happy to hear from you…" he paused, pouting, leaning closer, eyes bright and mischievous,

"I was starting to think you forgot about me…"

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes, settling next to him,

"Right, like that's possible." He muttered before blushing, realizing what he said,

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"I-umm, I mean, you know, I did meet you during a case in which I was almost sacrificed to a demon…kinda hard to forget."

He chuckled again, resting his hand on Alec's arm, eyes slipping over him before moving back up, meeting his gaze,

Alec gulped, settling closer

"Mmm…well it is _very_ good to see you Alexander…so…you did not say in your text why you were so adamant about meeting…

Not that I am in any way complaining mind you, but what was it you needed?"

He paused, eyes sparking bright,

"Do we get to work our first official case?"

Alec blushed, shaking his head, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck,

"Oh, umm…no…not yet, sorry.

It's not actually anything even remotely professional."

Magnus perked up, giving an impish smirk, settling even closer to him, looking up at Alec through his lashes,

"Hmm…so…you want me for something…_personal?"_

Alec blushed brightly, shaking his head, giving a nervous laugh,

"Umm…n-not…that's not what I umm…t-that's uh…" he trailed off; rolling his eyes faintly at himself, taking a deep breath, giving Magnus a slightly exasperated smile, quirking his eyebrow,

"I know you did that on purpose."

He chuckled,

"Well of course I did gorgeous! Everything I do is intentional…besides…" he reached up, brushing along Alec's cheek,

"You are so very pretty when you blush like that."

Alec rolled his eyes,

"Are you done?"

Magnus smirked, shaking his head,

"Nope, not even close, but we can deal with your thing, then circle back to it.

So…what was it you needed to see me about?"

Alec shrugged,

"To prove to my brother that I'm not some creepy, desperate stalker."

Magnus blinked in confusion,

"Umm…what?"

Alec nodded quickly, gesturing faintly,

"I know right?! He was snooping on my phone and saw your picture, and apparently he decided that no way you just sent that to me, I had to of been looking up shirtless pictures of random guys I met on cases…"

Magnus gave a sharp surprised laugh, and a careless shrug,

"Well, what are you gonna do? Teenagers do tend to have wildly active imaginations and a propensity for drama."

Alec laughed,

"Uhh…no, actually Max is a lot more mature than that…This was Jace, he's the same age as Izzy."

Magnus blinked,

"Oh so…he's just a jackass."

"Yup." Alec chuckled

"Hey!"

Both men startled, turning towards the door,

_Oh right…_

_Jace was with him…_

Magnus looked him over rather dismissively,

"Hello?"

Alec shook his head, gesturing over towards him.

"Magnus, this is Jace, Jace, Magnus…

See? Not a stalker."

Jace looked Magnus over, far less dismissively, stepping forward, giving a slightly careless shrug, and an overly confident smirk,

"It was an honest mistake…Hi Magnus, Jace Wayland, very nice to meet you."

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, giving a sharp flicker of a smile right back

"I'm sure it is…for you in any case." Jace blinked in surprise, but was undeterred,

"So, you own Pandemonium? That's cool, I've been there a few times, I'm surprised I never saw you there."

"I'm just lucky I guess."

Jace laughed,

"And this p-"

"Okay Blondie? I'm going to just flat out tell you to stop…this is painful and you are doing nothing but embarrassing yourself."

Just stop."

Jace looked confused, shaking his head faintly,

"Wha-"

Magnus took a deep breath, tilting his head, eyes doing that flickering, flashing thing that kinda made Alec breathless,

It did not have the same effect on Jace

He seemed to freeze,

"First of? Your little 'honest mistake' was neither honest nor a mistake; it was a rude, obnoxious, smarmy comment by a self centered, egotistical jackass, and a pathetically desperate, underhanded ploy to meet someone you thought was hot, just assuming you'd have a shot…which- in case it wasn't blatantly clear from my tone? You don't.

No chance in hell." He stalked closer,

"Next, as you found my picture on _Alexander's_ phone, and _Alexander_ has my number, AND as I have been blatantly flirting with HIM for the last fifteen minutes…

So much so that neither of us even realized your presence; it should be quite clear to even the thickest headed of individuals that my attentions are already occupied."

He gave an almost disbelieving laugh, shaking his head faintly, eyes bright and dangerous advancing on him. Jace took a couple steps back, startling as his back hit the wall. He gulped, beginning to shake his head, but Magnus stopped him, raising his hand, pointing, Jace actually flinched back,

"You know? It takes a VERY special kind of audacious jackass to knowingly hit on a romantic interest of even a vague acquaintance, much less a sibling.

You, Jace, are the kind of person that gives bisexuals a bad name. People like you are the reason the rest of us are painted as desperate, wishy-washy messes that will sleep with anything with a pulse."

_Oookay…someone definitely needed to call him out on this kinda thing but it should probably stop; he looked totally lost, verging on terrified…_

Not that he didn't kinda totally deserve a bit of torment, but he got the feeling this went too much longer and Jace may end up fainting, or crying…

Whatever else he was, Jace was still his little brother.

Alec sighed, striding over, resting his hand on Magnus's shoulder. His breath caught at the odd tingling, electric buzz the contact caused, Magnus turned sharply facing him, eyes catching Alec's, flashing dangerously

_Wow…that's new, _

He swallowed faintly, hand squeezing Magnus's shoulder, trailing down his arm, the little adrenaline like buzz continuing, causing Alec's pulse to pick up a few tics.

Unconsciously he drifted closer, eyes slipping down to Magnus's lips of their own accord,

"T-that…umm…"

_Woah…_

Alec shook his head faintly, trying to snap out of whatever that was. Taking a deep breath, looking back up, once again meeting Magnus's eyes,

"Magnus…I-I think he's had enough."

He's eyes did that sparking thing, head tilting curiously, movement rather odd, almost predatory,

Alec gulped, leaning in a bit,

A mystifying little smirk flickered across his lips, eyes seeming to change, the look wasn't any less predatory, but now there was just a bit of an excited edge to the deep, bewitching gaze, a hint of a challenge,

It made Alec's breath catch, and compelled him to lean in just a little more,

Magnus smirked, biting his lower lip slightly, he relaxed, leaning against the wall reaching up, idly tracing along Alec's jaw,

"Mmm…Of course _detective_…anything you want." He purred in that soft, oddly melodic tone

_**Damn…**_

He had to fight down a bit of a whimper,

"T-thanks…" he trailed off

Magnus gave a low, soft chuckle that sent a thrill clear through Alec,

He gulped, leaning a bit heavily against the wall, just a few inches from Magnus, nearly brushing against him,

"Well, as I said in our first meeting, I am nothing if not accommodating. Just for you my darling detective I'll play nice. Even if he IS an overconfident, narcissistic jackass-"

Jace seemed to snap out of his bewilderment, huffing, sending a faint glare Magnus's way (It lost a lot of effect as he was now standing several feet away and clearly ensuring Alec was firmly between them)

"Hey I-"

"_Quiet_, the grownups are talking." Magnus snapped, flashing a sharp, dangerous look around Alec's shoulder towards Jace before turning his focus back to Alec, once more clearly dismissing Jace,

Magnus slipped even closer, tilting his head, looking over Alec, eyes bright and faintly mischievous, fingers lightly trailing up Alec's arm causing a shiver. He gave a slight sigh, shaking his head, eyebrow quirking near playfully,

"You know gorgeous? I am always happy to see you, and I suppose if a pathetically juvenile scheme was what it took to get you to finally come by and visit me it was more than worth it. I do hope you know YOU are always more than welcome to call, text or stop by, anytime, for _absolutely_ anything…

At all…

But sweetheart?

Maybe next time, find a babysitter for your obnoxious little brother?"

Alec chuckled, giving a bit of a sheepish smile,

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea…Sorry about this."

Magnus shook his head,

"Darling I told you, if it got you here I am more than okay dealing with whatever annoyances tag along."

Alec quirked his eyebrow,

"Yeah…but it's the 'dealing with' the annoyances that worries me."

Magnus gave a slightly exaggerated gasp, and overly innocent look, eyes wide,

"Detective! I don't know what you're implying but I'm sure you are far off base…

I am the epitome of composure and tact…

And unerringly law abiding."

Alec gave a scoffing laugh, and a playful smirk,

"Uh huh…and I'm reckless, irrational and 'unerringly' straight."

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Izzy)_

"_Oh my god! You are making that up!" _

Clary giggled, shaking her head, bright emerald green eyes sparkling,

"I'm not I swear! Raphael's hair was bright pink for a solid week; he refused to talk to Magnus for almost a month after…

He just sulked, glared and plotted, I don't actually know how he got back at Magnus for it but I know he did because both of them now refuse to talk about it-

They just refer to it as 'that thing that we promised never to bring up again'…though to be honest they have quite a few of those 'things'."

Izzy laughed, shaking her head, glancing over again at the beautiful girl in the passenger seat.

It'd been an amazing night. They'd went to dinner at a cute little place that she'd never heard of and dancing, and the night wasn't over yet. There was a meteor shower tonight, she was taking Clary to a nice spot a ways out of town, far enough out where you could see the stars. A nice romantic evening of watching falling stars seemed perfect. It really had been an amazing date so far. Just like all the other's they've had in the last two weeks-

And okay so six dates in two weeks might be a bit overkill but, hell, she just couldn't help it.

Clary was the most amazing person she'd ever met. Yeah she was gorgeous but there was SO much more;

She was bright, passionate, funny and unbelievably kind. The girl was so warm, intuitive and open. Everything about her just seemed to radiate positivity and hope.

Izzy had never met anyone like her.

It was absolutely bewitching.

She sighed contentedly, Clary glanced over meeting her eyes, a pretty blush gracing her cheeks, she reached up, brushing a few fire red curls back, tucking them behind her ear,

Izzy gave a soft smile, as always totally struck dumb by that beautiful smile.

The songs on the radio switched, a familiar intro beginning, she grinned, reaching over, turning it up,

_When the moon fell in love with the sun__  
_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

"You have a really beautiful voice" Izzy murmured softly, giving a gentle smile,

Clary blushed, faintly,

"Oh, I…I didn't realize I was singing along…sorry, I just really love this song…" she said sheepishly

Izzy chuckled, shaking her head,

"It's totally fine, you sound beautiful. I think I like you singing it better than them."

Clary giggled, blushing slightly, once more brushing her hair back, glancing over shyly,

"Thank you."

Izzy shrugged,

"It's just the truth…" she paused, tilting her head, glancing over again,

"I think this is our song…it fits us perfectly."

Clary, gave that beautiful smile again, nodding, reaching over, lightly squeezing Izzy's hand,

"I think your right."

She leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Izzy's cheek,

Izzy flushed a bit, squeezing her hand, glancing over, catching those gorgeous, brilliant green eyes,

"You are the most magical person I've ever met."

She blushed prettily, cuddling closer,

"And you a-

_**Oh! Look out!"**_

Izzy's head whipped back to the road, catching sight of the middle of the bridge, the odd shimmer reflecting in the headlights, She tried to slow but wasn't quick enough wheels catching on the black ice, losing all traction sliding out of control.

She tried to correct but the wheels locked up, car sliding across the slippery surface, straight through the worn, rusted out guardrail, plunging over the side of the bridge towards the choppy, icy water below.

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Dun, dun, dun…_

_Oh you know I'm not gonna kill anyone off…_

I know the second parts a bit short but they'll have quite a bit of this story (Also you've seen how I go on, figure I should take a short part when I can)

And yeah I know Jace vaguely hitting on Magnus was a jackass move but…well..at THIS point that's gonna be kinda in character for him _(I swear there's a reason for it but you'll just have to wait to find out)_

_What do you all think so far?_

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 21 ***


	2. Chapter 2-Far Too Young To Die

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

**Chapter 2;**

_**Far Too Young To Die**_

_Chapter Complete!_

How will Izzy and Clary get out of this?

Also Magnus finds an interesting way to deal with an obnoxious PI set on derailing his business

Notes:

_I couldn't resist the name for the PI, sorry…(Also I'd be willing to bet it was a man that came up with the meaning of it…just sayin')_

_*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Izzy)_

Izzy gasped, frantically trying to unlatch her seatbelt, the car settling on the bottom of the river.

She quickly pulled out her phone,

_Damnit!_

No service…

_Oh god…_

Oh god, they had to get out of the car…the glass seemed to be holding but they would only have a few hours of air and the river could freeze back over within an hour or less…they had to get out…

The water would knock out the electric system, the window won't work, They're up tight. They'll have to knock out the windows to get out and get to the surface…but the shock of the water could be near fatal…still it was the only way…maybe If she could find something to…

Izzy paused, looking around for something to use, eyes falling on Clary…

Her heart stops…

She was pale and seemed to be unconscious, leaning limply against the far side of the car, a deep red smudge smeared across the passenger side window

_Oh god…_

_P-please be alive…_

_Please be alive…_

_Please no…_

_No…_

Izzy cautiously slid across the seat, heart in her throat, reaching up, worriedly checking for a pulse. Izzy gave a shuttering, relieved gasp finding the beat…

It was quick and kind of thready…but it was there…

She was breathing. Izzy leaned forward, pressing her ear against her chest trying to listen for any abnormalities, quickly checking for any broken bones or other injuries.

Oh thank god…

Nothing…

Just the cut on her head,

She reached up, pushing her hair back, holding her phone up, using the light to examine the wound…

Okay…

She doesn't see anything else and the gash on her head is small, it must have caught on the edge of the seatbelt in the crash, head wounds always bleed extensively….

O-okay…okay…she's gonna be alright…

She's alright…

J-just unconscious…

_Oh god…_

_What if she has a concussion…or is in a coma?_

_Oh god…h-how was she gonna get an unconscious woman out of a car and up the the surface?_

She couldn't call for help…

There was no help coming…no one would know where they were…

_Oh god…t-this…_

_This was it…_

She swallowed, trying to center herself, but unable to…

She needed Clary to wake up…

She needed someone to fight for…

She needed hope…

"Clary…Clary…god…please wake up…please…I need you…I really, really need you to wake up…" she said softly, gently shaking her, trying to get her to stir…

_Oh god…they had to get out…they had to get out and get through over twenty feet of icy water…_

And they had to do it soon

The temperature was already dropping she could see her breath…if they didn't get out soon they may end up hypothermic before they run out of air…

But to do anything she needed Clary to wake up.

She shook her a bit harder,

"Clary! Wake up! Please…please we need to get out…Clary!" she all but shouted, voice near panicked,

Suddenly Clary seemed to startle, taking a deep, shuttering gasp, eyes popping open wide and panicked, looking around in fear and confusion, struggling against the seatbelt,

"W-whats-"

"Clary, oh thank god you're awake!" she gasped, reaching over, giving her a quick frantic kiss, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tightly,

"God, I was so worried…I didn't know what to do we have to get out, we have to get out of here now and you were unconscious and I god…you're bleeding and I-I didn't know if you would wake back up a-and…-" Izzy trailed off, breathless, gasping, trembling, squeezing her tighter, nuzzling against her cheek, pressing another soft kiss,

"Shh…okay…okay…it's okay…we're alright…we're gonna be alright…It's alright, I have you, I'm right here." Clary said softly, wrapping her arms around her, Izzy all but melting into the embrace.

She sniffled softly, shaking her head against Clary's shoulder…

"I-I don't know that we will…" she whispered, holding her tighter, knowing they had to get going, get moving…but…

But god…how were they going to do this?

They were in the middle of the river; easily twenty feet below water…the water was just above freezing…

They'd have seven minutes tops before hypothermia set in…

That was not enough time…

That was nowhere near enough time

They were in the middle of nowhere…no one knew where they were…no one would even be looking for them until sometime late tomorrow…

Even if they made it out of the car, out of the water…there was no one around for miles and they'd be soaked to the bone…

Within minutes they'd be shivering, become disoriented and confused

They would freeze to death within a matter of hours…

Their bodies would shut down…

First they'd be shivering, their blood pressure would rise, along with their heart rate and breathing…

They'd become tired, irrational and confused…disorientated…

Eventually their bodies would shut down entirely

_(God sometimes she hated knowing so much about causes of death)_

_Oh god…there was no way out…_

There was no way they were getting out of this…

They were going to die…

B-but…

They couldn't just give up…

They had to try…

She took a deep shuttering breath, swallowing, trying to steady herself,

She pulled back, looking over Clary,

"O-okay…I…Clary I'm gonna be totally honest…I don't really know how we're gonna make it out of this…but we need to try.

The only way is to get out of this car and up to the surface-"

Clary shook her head, looking out the windshield,

"Izzy we're easily twenty feet under water and the surface has to already be freezing over."

"I know but it's the only way…"

"No we c-"

"Clary I know it's scary but we don't have a choice. I have a jack in the backseat, I can use that to break the window b-"

She shook her head fearfully,

"Once you do that the water will fill the car…it will be freezing…it has to b-"

"This time of year in this weather we'd be lucky if it's over twenty degrees…"

She startled, reaching for her phone,

"Maybe we c-"

Izzy shook her head,

"We can't I already tried, no service…."

"O-okay but maybe-"

"Clary it's the only way…we have to do it…I'm sorry…I really am and I wish there was another way but there's not." She trailed off, leaning in, kissing her once more frantically, squeezing her tightly,

"There's not." She said softly, beginning to pull away,

Clary took a deep shuttering breath, pulling her back in squeezing tight, Izzy sighed, nuzzling against her neck, closing her eyes, just holding her for a moment, terrified knowing with almost absolute certainty this was the last time she would.

"Yes there is." Clary said voice peculiar almost distant,

Izzy shook her head against her shoulder, squeezing tighter,

"God I wi-"she trailed off, feeling an odd warmth, almost like the sun on her skin,

_W-was this the hypothermia? _

She'd read about it, saw it, heard countless accounts of it…but she doesn't remember any accounts of the warming being so sudden…or pleasant…

And that was supposed to be after the confusion…after the near debilitating cold…it'd been cold but nowhere near that level.

She blinked, eyes fluttering open in confusion, head still buried in Clary's hair…

Her breath caught…

The car seemed to be illuminated in a soft, warm golden glow…

It seemed to fill the car…

Illuminating everything…

Bathing everything in a warm, shimmering golden radiance, casting a dazzling, glittering twinkle over everything it touched.

The car, Izzy…

On Clary, lending a shimmering, iridescent glow to her skin…

She shifted looking around in confusion, looking up, half expecting to see spotlights or something but no…the light wasn't coming from the surface….all she could see was the faint sliver of moon obscured by the water and ice…

The light was coming from IN the car…

_What? Where was i…_

_I-it…_

_It was coming from…_

_n-no…_

_That…that was j…_

_That didn't make any sense…_

She hesitantly pulled back…looking for some explanation…some _logical_ explanation…

There wasn't one…

The shimmering glow wasn't playing on Clary…it was coming _from_ her. Her skin was almost iridescent, shimmering, reflecting…her eyes were closed, lips moving, almost as if in prayer.

The glow seemed to intensify,

She gulped, eyes wide…

_Okay…w-was this the confusion part of hypothermia?_

_I mean people say they see crazy things…_

_And her girlfriend lighting up like a shimmering freaking Christmas tree was definitely one of them…_

"C-Clary….what's?"

Her lips stopped moving, eyes popping open, meeting Izzy's, she almost startled back, they were the same brilliant green but different…brighter…almost electric.

They did not seem human.

Izzy began to scramble back, shaking her head faintly,

Clary's hands came up, catching her, pulling her back in…seemingly far stronger than she'd ever felt, wrapping her arms around her, holding her tight,

The glow intensified, encircling them, as did the heat, Izzy tried to pull away in panic, but found she couldn't.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, a sharp pop, and everything seemed to spin. In spite of herself Izzy squeezed her eyes closed tight against the near blinding light...feeling an odd jarring sensation, much like when the car had fell off the bridge,

She felt light, dizzy, and disorientated, a sudden weightless sensation followed by a hard jarring thump.

Izzy gasped, eyes flying open, looking around in total confusion…

_W-what the hell?_

She was in Clary's apartment, in the living room, sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes landed on Clary in a similar state, pulling herself up against the side of the couch, shaking her head faintly, rubbing at her temple,

"Damn, that's a hell of a lot harder to do with two people…" she muttered, hissing faintly as her fingers caught on the cut on her head, hand pulling away stained with blood. She scrunched her nose up faintly at it before sighing, wiping it on the leg of her jeans, glancing around, spotting Izzy, freezing, eyes widening, holding her hands up placatingly,

"O-okay so…about t-"she begun, standing up, moving towards Izzy,

Izzy whimpered, shaking her head, scrambling back, shaking her head frantically,

"S-stay away from me!"

Clary froze,

"I-Izzy I-"

She shook her head again, stumbling to her feet, backing away, keeping her eyes on Clary making her way towards the door,

"No, no, no...d-don't…I don't want to know…I don't know what's going on here, I don't know what happened or what you did but just stay away from me…"

"Please I need to make sure you're okay j-"

She gave a slightly hysterical almost laugh, shaking her head frantically,

"Okay!? Okay? Are you freaking kidding me?! I was in a car accident, I was at the bottom of a river, then you shimmer and glow and I land in the middle of a living room thirty miles away from my car!

_I am SO not okay!"_

Clary looked hurt, shaking her head faintly,

"I-I know how crazy this seems but if you'd just let me explain-"

"There IS no explanation! There is NO explanation for someone glowing and randomly teleporting somewhere….

There isn't…

It is not possible.

It's not.

I have been a scientist for nearly a decade, I know medicine and physics and the freaking natural law and NONE of them line up with this….

Not at all…a-and…

I-I can't handle that…

I really, really can't…" she shook her head,

"I don't know what you are or how you did what you did but…but I can't handle this…any of it…

I can't.

J-just stay away from me...

Please…

Just stay away." She finished softly, slipping out the door, turning, rushing down the street as quickly as she could.

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

"And since you clearly have no background in Detective work or law enforcement…because…well…come on… there's regulations and qualifiers and then really there's just the basic task of drawing in business.

Really the last one will be enough of a challenge-"

_Ugh…he's human….you cannot hurt the human…no matter how big of a jackass he is….he's no ACTUAL threat…._

_He's just a Jackass and a moron…_

_He's a total…_

_Well…_

Let's just say he's never met someone whose name seemed so _very_ apt.

_**Clearly**_ his parents knew something…

It was nice of them to give the rest of the world a heads up at least…

Magnus groaned faintly, rolling his eyes,

"Okay Dick? I am well aware of the stipulations and regulations regarding Private Detective work, I am well within all of them. Thanks SO much for your concern though." He finished with an overly sarcastic smile,

Dick chuckled, looking him over contemptibly

"Well you know I'm just concerned. This is a very dangerous business, puts you in touch with all different types of criminals, lowlifes and thugs. Most of them won't be too impressed with the makeup and jewelry…They'll probably see you as an easy mark, or worse.

I just wouldn't want anything to happen to you…I mean these streets are dangerous as hell."

Magnus scoffed, tilting his head, eyes flickering, giving a mysterious smirk,

"Oh sweetie I am VERY well acquainted with the dangers of this city…

Trust me, Dick; I can more than hold my own with whatever this city throws at me."

Dick gave a disbelieving laugh,

"Uh huh…well you may think that, but I'd just hate to see you proven wrong…"

"Oh I'm sure you would."

He shrugged, giving a smarmy smile, leisurely making his way to the door,

"No need to get so defensive, I'm just looking out…there's a lot of hazards in this business. Hell for this city in general…especially for someone so…conspicuous…as you."

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"Well…I've never really been one to try to hide or blend…I've been 'conspicuous' as you say all my life…

I figure a warning always works best when it's easily recognizable to even the most simple-minded of individuals.

Especially since those have a tendency to be the most troublesome."

Dick scoffed, looking him over depreciatively

"Sure…keep telling yourself that. But I'm just saying that might not work so well with the Private Detective business…

It's a lot more dangerous than a flashy club surrounded by bouncers and employees….

It'd be just you…

Totally on your own.

Never know what could happen.

I just don't want you getting into something and ending up another statistic." He finished, all false concern,

"Well, aren't you just the epitome of altruism? But I assure you, Dick, your concern is unneeded. I am more than capable of facing whatever comes my way."

"I don't know…this city can be downright cruel…"

Magnus smirked sharply, eyes flickering,

"So can I."

There almost seemed to be a flicker of recognition behind those dim, arrogant eyes before he seemed to shake it off,

"Yeah w-"

He's cut off by a knock at the door, and the bell,

"Hey Magnus I just w-"Alec trailed off, catching sight of them, he blinked, looking over the other man curiously,

Dick blinked in confusion,

"Detective Lightwood, what are you doing here?" he chuckled,

"What you get knocked down to pulling license and general nuisance cases?"

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes,

"Cameron, pleasant as always…" he paused turning from Dick to Magnus in concern, moving closer,

"Magnus? Is everything alright?"

He shrugged, giving a dismissive wave,

"Quite alright darling…Dick here was just trying to give me a few tips on the PI business; he's concern is downright touching, he's on his way out now though…I'd hate to take up any more of his oh so valuable time."

Dick quirked his eyebrows, glancing from Magnus over to Alec and back a faintly disgusted look flickering behind his eyes before giving a scoffing laugh,

"Yeah, I'm definitely heading out. Really don't think I want to stick around for your little nooner or whatever it is you have planned…"

Magnus gave a totally unconcerned shrug, and a mischievous smirk, slipping closer to Alec,

"I really don't give a damn if you leave or not…we only have so much time before he has to get back to the station, and I'm sure as hell not wasting any of it on you." With that he turned to Alec, flashing a quick wink, slinking closer,

"Hey gorgeous, so very glad you could make it." he murmured voice low and husky, reaching up, trailing one hand up his chest, other hand slipping along Alec's arm and around the base of his neck into his hair, tangling, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss,

Alec froze,

_Ah damnit that jackass is never gonna believ-_

Then Alec unfroze, hands sliding over Magnus's waist, catching squeezing faintly, trailing back and up, pulling him in flush against Alec, before continuing to roam, sliding down, over his back and down further,

Alec gave a soft bit of a moan, shifting, one hand now brushing against Magnus's jaw, changing the angle just so…and…

_Oh wow…_

Magnus gasped, eagerly pulled Alec closer, nipping lightly at his lower lip.

Alec gave a faint growling like noise, hands trailing back down his body, settling low on his hips, catching, lifting him up a bit settling him on the desk.

_Damn…._

_T-that was…_

_**Damn.**_

Magnus couldn't fight down a bit of a whimper; Alec seemed more than okay with that, he made that pretty, sexy growling sound again, pulling him closer, hand trailing from Magnus's knee up his thigh,

He moaned softly, reaching up again tangling his fingers in Alexander's hair, pulling him in sharply deepening the kiss,

Alec gave a pleased, enthusiastic sound that went straight through Magnus, causing him to shiver,

_Oh wow that was j-_

He startles at the sound of the door slamming, looking over in confusion, blinking a couple times,

"H-umm…h-he's gone it worked." Alec stammered, pulling back, almost instantly a few feet away, glancing anywhere but at Magnus, blushing brightly,

Magnus nodded quickly, slipping off the desk, leaning against it slightly, legs a bit wobbly, fussing slightly with his shirt and hair, taking a few deep breaths,

He nodded again, swallowing,

"Y-yeah…it did…" he took another deep breath trying for a careless shrug,

"Sorry for the lack of warning, he was just getting on my last nerves and I really needed him to leave…"

Alec nodded quickly,

"Yeah, no I totally got it…Dick Cameron's a total…well it's right there in his name. I know he's a huge headache.

Anything even remotely gay really freaks him out…it was the easiest way to get him to leave."

Magnus shrugged,

"Well the easiest would have been to flirt with him…but…

_Ugh…_

I think that'd be worse for me than him."

Alec gave a surprised laugh, nodding,

"Yeah absolutely…" he trailed off glancing around, clearly not really sure what he should do now,

"Well thank you darling, I do appreciate the help…too much longer and I may have ended up doing something regretful...

There really is only so much smarmy, vaguely threatening dreck I can tolerate in one sitting and he was getting dangerously close to passing that point.

Pretty sure you showing up actually saved him."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head,

"I don't know if I want credit for that."

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"It really does seem more like blame, doesn't it?"

Alec nodded,

"Yeah, don't really want that either…" he trailed off, looking over at Magnus curiously,

"Actually I'm a bit surprised. I kinda thought you had the whole intimidation thing down…you definitely seemed to during the case…and yesterday with Jace."

Magnus scoffed,

"Yeah well compared to 'Dick Cameron' Jace is a freaking genius. Jace at least has enough sense to recognize a threat."

Alec quirked his eyebrow questioningly,

Magnus hesitated a moment before just deciding what the hell,

_Okay…may be getting a bit too close to the truth here but…well…Alec hadn't exactly hidden his suspicions of Magnus…_

_It'd just be confirming something he was already well aware of,_

Magnus sighed, giving a faint shrug,

"To most I'd register as a threat, its basic instincts, all humans can sense threats, even if you can't tell why something may be registering as a threat. You're a cop, have been for near a decade, you've no doubt came across something that doesn't appear to be a threat, but nonetheless sets off every alarm you have, right?"

Alec gave a surprised laugh, nodding gaze flickering over Magnus,

"Yeah…"

Magnus smirked,

"Besides me…"

He tilted his head, settling a bit closer,

"None quite as much, but yeah…I know the feeling you mean. It's saved my life a few times."

Magnus nodded,

"Exactly, that's what it's supposed to do…It's a basic survival skill. Only a complete idiot would disregard it."

He nodded

"Otherwise known as Dick Cameron."

Magnus chuckled, pointing,

You got it. Everyone can sense that feeling…even Dick…only he puts too much stock in his prejudices and set views, in what he just sees.

I register as a threat to him but because most everything he sees about me fits a stereotype of a group he's dismissed as weak, harmless and completely non-threatening he just disregards it as nothing…

Which is painfully stupid and downright dangerous.

And at the moment a test of my patience as well as my principles."

Alec chuckled

"Your 'principles?"

"_Hey! I have them!"_

Alec held his hands up placatingly

"Of course, of course…sorry, go on…how does he test your principles?"

Magnus gave him a sarcastic look,

Alec slipped closer, giving him an apologetic smile,

"Come on….I didn't mean it like that, it just caught me off guard is all, and I'm really curious now.

What do you mean?"

Magnus looked him over, trying to remain stubborn, but could already feel himself crumbling,

He huffed faintly, rolling his eyes,

"Ugh…that damn sincerity.

Fine.

What I meant is that for all of his arrogant, loud, obnoxious, jackassness, there's no actual threat there. He's absolutely harmless. He's a total blowhard, a shifty sneak and a total waste of perfectly good oxygen, but he's no threat;

To me or anyone else.

He's homophobic but not to the point of violence, he might encourage it and condone it but he doesn't have it in him to do anything himself.

He's rude, arrogant and threatening, but once again the 'threats' carry about as much weight as a hissing kitten with its hackles raised.

I would actually far prefer a real legitimate threat, as then at least I would have some kind of recourse that wouldn't be tantamount to a Ferrari racing a freaking moped!"

Alec burst out laughing, shaking his head,

"F-Ferrari?" he gasped out, shaking slightly from laughter,

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"Well gorgeous, I'm sure as hell not the moped."

Alec took a couple deep breaths, trying to get the laughter under control, looking over him, with a playful, amused smile, giving a faint shrug,

"You have a point."

"I usually do."

Alec laughed again, leaning a bit against the desk,

_The same desk that he'd…_

He shook his head trying to clear that thought…at least for now…

_That was SO not going away entirely…_

_Damn…_

"A-anyways, it's fine. Like I said, Dick's an annoyance but not an actual threat, it'll be fine.

So…was there a reason you came by, or is this a social call?" he paused, looking around just to double check,

"You did find a babysitter for Jace right? He's not lurking around here somewhere? I have a very strict one jackass per day policy and Dick more than used up the quota…possibly for the week."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head

"No he's not here. He was just by the station getting some of our info for one of the DEA's cases; usually they keep him pretty busy."

Magnus blinked,

"DEA? What is he a gopher or…?"

Alec shook his head,

"No, he's an agent."

Magnus blinked again,

"Like….with a badge and a gun and all of that?"

Alec laughed, giving a slight nod,

"Yup."

Magnus shook his head,

"Wow…I think I just realized why there are so many issues with the 'war on drugs'."

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes,

"Hey now…he IS my brother, I'm obligated to defend him."

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"That seems like it would be a fulltime job."

He shrugged,

"It kinda is sometimes. But really he is a good agent…I know you can't tell from what you saw but he's actually pretty intelligent…

Well, when he's not being an idiot."

Magnus gave a slightly disbelieving laugh and a shrug,

"I guess I'll take your word for it. And I know generally insulting family members is a strict no go but I'm afraid with Jace you'll have to leave a bit of wiggle room.

Especially when he hits on random guys whose pictures he finds in your phone."

Alec glanced away, blushing slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck,

"Y-yeah, umm…that's kinda why I came by. I just wanted to apologize for all of that...I never should have brought him here, and I really am sorry he upset you."

Magnus shook his head,

"I'm used to overconfident jackasses hitting on me, it barely even registers anymore…usually I'd just ignore it. I just didn't like him trying to flirt with someone who was already obviously hitting on his brother….

That's a whole other level of sleaze."

Alec sighed, giving a faint nod and a slight shrug,

"Yeah that was a jackass move, no question, but…I-I really don't know why he does half the stuff he does…he probably has some kind of rationalizing thing where it was for my own good."

Magnus gave a disbelieving scoff, quirking his eyebrow

"So…just out of curiosity does the DEA test for delusions of grandeur…or just flat out being delusional?"

Alec chuckled, giving a shrug,

"Probably not.

Anyways, I just wanted to come by and apologize again cause, really just once wasn't enough."

Magnus shook his head,

"It is quite alright darling…and as your arrival gave me a way to get rid of that intolerable Dick, you are most definitely forgiven for any unpleasantness."

Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow

"You know you could just call him Cameron, right?"

"Oh but his first name just suits him SO very well…"

"That's true…so really what was he doing here?"

Magnus shrugged,

"Eh he just doesn't want any competition. The jackass is trying to drum me out of business before I even start. Never mind that our cases likely won't even coincide, as he's a regular PI and I'm a paranormal one, apparently that's too complicated of a concept for him to grasp and he's worried I'm gonna somehow swoop in and steal his cheating spouses/check fraud/dog napping cases.

Like I said, it will be fine…a bit of a headache, but I've dealt with far worse."

"I'm sure you have…still there's no sense you facing it alone.

If you want I can help?"

Magnus paused, glancing over at him,

"Sweetheart it's kind of you to offer, but I wouldn't want to impose….I'm sure I can handle it."

Alec shrugged,

"I know you can, but you don't have to. I've known him a few years, butted heads with him on several cases. The guys slippery, and sleazy as hell. He always stays just inside the law but he is not above using every vague loophole and shady trick in the book. I know how he works, and I'm off for the next two days, it really wouldn't be any imposition." He paused, looking a bit unsure,

"I mean, unless you just don't want me to help of course…." he trailed off, deflating a bit,

Magnus sighed, reaching over, catching his arm, tugging him back,

"Now gorgeous you know that is not the case…I'll take any excuse to spend time with a pretty detective with a sexy voice.

I would love to have your help…" he paused, gaze flickering over him, a mischievous glint to his eyes,

"Though…you DO realize as he already thinks we're together it would only make sense to continue the illusion when he's around?"

Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow

"So am I to take that to mean anytime he gets on your nerves you're just going to grab me and kiss me senseless until he leaves?"

Magnus smirked, shrugging,

"In all likelihood yes."

Alec gave a bit of a huffing laugh, shaking his head, biting his lip faintly, before glancing back up, eyes shimmering with a playful, bright spark that had Magnus's pulse picking up a few tics…

_Oh…t-that's…Mmm…._

He swallowed,

"So…is that a yes?"

Alec nodded, eyes flickering down to his lips before coming back up meeting his gaze head on,

"That's a yes."

Magnus had to fight down a whimper…

_**Damn…**_

_He couldn't wait to see Dick Cameron again…_

_Would it be too suspicious if he just called him to come back?_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

**Dick**_**-**_ Daring Power (Come on how can I pass that up?)

**Cameron**\- one with a crooked nose

Well…they got out…

I know, I know….you know they'll be okay…

FYI Izzy/Clary and Magnus/Alec's storylines are kinda gonna run independently of one another…

Izzy doesn't know what the hell is going on so she's not about to go spouting off about shimmering girls and teleportation…

Meanwhile Magnus and Alec are gonna be working together and…well…that may take up a lot of their focus.

Kay so I totally didn't have the whole fake relationship thing in mind but…umm… they seemed to just decide to go that way and who am I to argue?

_Anyways….what do you guys thinks so far?_

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 28 ***


	3. Chapter 3-Mad As Rabbits

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

_**Chapter 3;**_

_**Mad As Rabbits**_

_Clary comes over to check on Izzy._

_Alec and Magnus go over what they know about Dick Cameron _

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Izzy)_

Izzy startles awake with a gasp, heart racing, before relaxing a bit, taking in the familiar surroundings.

_Okay…alright…everything's fine, she's home in her own living room._

_It's okay…_

_God, what a crazy dream…_

She groaned setting up on the couch, stretching, brushing her hair back.

_Ugh damn she had to get another couch, this one was uncomfortable as hell to sleep on…_

She paused,

_Why was she sleeping on her couch?_

She looked down at herself…

S-she was still in her outfit from the night before….the same one she was wearing in the crash in the dream …

T-there…there was blood on the sleeve of her shirt…

Her eyes caught on her phone setting next to the couch. Hesitantly she reached over, picking it up, looking in the call log

**11:34pm failed call 911**

…..

….

…

..

.

_Oh…._

_Oh…god…i-it was real…_

_The accident…a-and…and…_

No…no, it couldn't be…m-maybe the accident was real and she'd just hallucinated the rest?

That could be, right?

But then how would she be waking up on her couch?

How is she not in the hospital?

_How w-_

She startles at a knock at the door.

A very familiar knock

"Izzy? Please open the door…I really need to talk to you."

Izzy shook her head, scooting back on the couch,

Man, she never thought she'd actually feel fear at that soft, sweet, beautiful voice. Of course she also never thought she'd see a girl freaking glow and teleport them thirty miles.

_W-wait…_

_She could do that shimmery, glowing teleporting thing and move two people thirty miles…_

_She could sure as hell get herself through a cheap wooden door…_

She startled at another knock,

"Isabelle…please?" she called softly,

She got up, taking a deep breath, hesitantly moving closer to the door.

"Why are you even asking? Clearly you could get through on your own, what? Is it like that vampire thing, you have to ask permission?" she asked trying for sarcastic but missing by quite a bit.

"No, I don't need permission, it's just polite, and you're already scared and likely traumatized, I don't want to make it worse…

But I really need to talk to you, to see you. A-and I really can't back down on that. I know you're scared and this is insane and you don't owe me the chance to explain, but I can't just leave…

I know that's what you want and if you just let me in for a few minutes, just so I can make sure you're okay then I will…I-I'll leave you alone, just like you want." She finished, voice trembling for a moment.

Izzy felt a fickler of sadness at that…she didn't know what was going on, what Clary was, but hearing her so sad hurt nonetheless.

She tried to shake it off, taking a deep breath, steadying herself, unlatching the door, pulling it open. Clary hesitantly slipped in, more subdued than Izzy had ever seen her, she looked up, giving an almost smile,

"T-thank you." she said, voice so soft, eyes faintly misty,

Izzy swallowed,

Clary took a deep breath, shaking her head,

"I am so sorry I scared you, it was the only way…I know how insane this seems, I do. I never intended for you to find out, but god…w-we would have died…there was no other way."

_Oh yeah…there was that…_

_Wow…okay so this was totally insane and all that but she'd kinda somehow missed the whole 'without the flashy glimmery teleporting thing they'd be dead' part…_

_And there w-_

"Izzy i-"

She cut Clary off, holding up a finger, pacing, trying to work this out…

"J-just wait…give me a sec…I'm kind of trying to process this as I just woke up like now and had kind of got myself believing it was a dream until I noticed the evidence- and right now I'm kinda wishing I'd chose law school or something where things like 'Facts' and 'truth' and 'irrefutable proof' are open to interpretation.

I'm trying to process this and that's really hard cause usually I'm analytical and scientific in the way I approach something; just look at the data and evidence and facts and see how they line up with everything I know to be true… but that's kinda not going to work when I'm factoring in glowing teleportation and the like…" She pauses eyes widening, giving a near hysterical laugh,

"A-and oh my god…you freaking RUN an occult shop, you're a Wiccan! You talk about Magic and the supernatural ALL the freaking time, like…y-you weren't even hiding it…like at all! I met you when you were helping on a case when my brother was almost sacrificed to a demon by a psychopath…

Or was he a psychopath?

Or was there an actual dem-

_W-wait…_

WAS there an actual freaking demon?" she paused, looking back at Clary wide eyed,

Clary blinked, biting her lip,

"Umm…"

Izzy's gave a slightly flippant gesture

"Well that's a yes…

Oh my god…demons are a thing too…a-and Magic and god only knows what else and…and…" she shook her head, rubbing at her temples,

"And I really don't know how to process this and I kind of got so focused on the whole 'glowing, sparkling girlfriend teleportation' thing I kinda missed the 'would have died' data and that's a _definite_ factor cause the one thing is impossible but without it both of us would have died; THAT'S a fact.

Either drowned, ran out of air, shock from the frozen water or if by some miracle we'd made it to shore from hypothermia- which I know WAY the hell too much about and gotta say, it _**really**_ sucks having so much knowledge of causes of death when you're actually IN a near death situation…

S-so…I-I'm just gonna need a few minutes cause this is a ridiculous amount of new crazy information that kinda contradicted everything I have ever known to be true and It's just gonna take me a bit,

Kay?"

Clary swallowed, eyes wide, giving a slight nod, wrapping her arms around herself…glancing up nervously,

"T-there is another option if it's too much."

Izzy blinked in confusion,

"What 'other option'?"

"W-well…t-the thing about humans finding out about the supernatural is…

I-it's dangerous…"she trailed off

Izzy tilted her head,

"What do you mean it's Dangerous? Dangerous how?" she shook her head faintly, glancing back at Clary, something clicking…

"You said you never intended for me to find out…why? I mean it's crazy but it seems like something you'd eventually tell someone you were dating…

But you said never.

Why?" She startled faintly, looking Clary over in concern

"I-is it like forbidden or something? I mean will you get in trouble for me finding out?"

Clary looked somewhat surprised by the concern, maybe a bit less defeated…Izzy didn't really know why but it made her breathe a bit easier

_(Okay this was all insane but whatever else Clary may be she was still Clary and seeing her so sad almost physically hurt)_

Clary blushed, brushing her hair back, shaking her head faintly,

"N-no…there's no rule against it, but revealing the supernatural to a normal human is kinda seen as the last resort of all last resorts."

She honestly felt a bit insulted by that,

"Well that seems kinda selfish…not to mention dangerous. I mean if there are things like Demons and magical powers and such in the world we kind of have a right to know. W-"

Clary sighed, shaking her head,

"It's not that simple. It would be far easier if we could just be open but we really can't, no matter how much we may want to."

Izzy tilted her head in faint confusion, taking a seat on the couch, indicating for Clary to do the same

"What do you mean? You just said there aren't any rules or laws or whatever against it…so why the huge secret?"

Clary took a deep breath, looking her over nervously,

"B-because most humans can't handle the truth."

Izzy blinked, shaking her head faintly,

"Huh? I mean, that just doesn't make sense, we see it in movies and TV and all of that all the time."

"Yes, that's true, but that's totally different. Trying to process the fact that the supernatural is a real, actual part of your everyday life is something else entirely. Most humans flat out can't handle it. The knowledge totally breaks them…

They begin hallucinating, everything becomes a terrifying monster out to get them, they become paranoid, delusional, sometimes violent or self destructive. Most of them cannot survive in the outside world; end up in mental wards no longer able to care for themselves.

The only way to fix it is for the memories of Magic and the supernatural to be wiped from their mind." She trailed off, glancing away,

Izzy took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, swallowing before looking back up at Clary,

"T-that's what you meant by another option? You'd wipe my memory?"

She shook her head,

"No, not me…I'm not powerful enough and usually it's just done when it's totally necessary. There are a few humans who can process it, there's different factors…environmental, biological, and so on but there's really no way to tell who can and can't process it until after the fact." She paused, looking up at Izzy,

"I-I think you are doing okay…I mean you're freaked out about it but you're not 'freaking out'…

That's why I had to actually see you…I needed to make sure you were okay, and if you weren't that we got it early enough to be fixed." she shook her head, bright emerald eyes wide with concern,

"I couldn't handle that happening to you."

Izzy gave a slight huff of an almost laugh, nodding,

"Uh yeah…I'm not crazy about the idea myself" She paused,

"Umm…

Wow…that was the wrong phrasing."

Clary gave a surprised laugh and a faint nod,

"Yeah…just a bit."

Izzy tilted her head, something occurring to her,

"So…after so long it can't be fixed, even with the Jedi mind wipe thing?"

Clary sighed, nodding, fiddling with her charm bracelet nervously,

"Yeah…it kind of depends on the individual but it seems between three to five days…a-after that if the memories aren't wiped there is no cure…

It'd just cause even more damage.

It's really sad but sometimes there's just no one around who can fix it in time. Memory spells are insanely complicated and can only be performed by the most powerful of Magic practitioners…

Anyone else tries it and it would just cause even more damage to the human's already tattered psyche."

Izzy leaned forward slightly,

"B-but you know someone who could? I mean you said there were other options, you said if it was too much for me, so that would mean you already had an option in mind…right?"

She hesitated, but gave a faint nod,

"Yeah, I know someone…He's the High Warlock Of Brooklyn; easily the most powerful Supernatural being in this city…the country actually, and even farther. He's one of the most powerful beings in existence.

No question he's the best there is. Been doing this for centuries…hell at this point he doesn't even need to do the spell out loud.

If it's too much for you he can fix it, and he will…

But you'd have to decide soon. I don't really know what the cutoff point is for it but with something like this it's pretty much the sooner the better."

Izzy nodded, leaning back, closing her eyes a moment…

_Huh…_

_So…on the one hand the supernatural exists; Magic and demons and who the hell knows what else…_

If that's the case almost everything she knows about the world, people, and life in general is pretty much a lie…

She's a scientist but what the hell does that matter in a world overrun by Magic?

_There's a fix…_

She can go back to how it was, forget all of this, go back to where her life made sense and her girlfriend didn't randomly glow and teleport…

_But really…what would that fix?_

All the craziness would still be there, she just wouldn't see it.

Really what would having this 'High Warlock Of Brooklyn' wipe her memory actually change?

I mean if there's such a thing as a "High Warlock Of Brooklyn' is she really better off just being oblivious to all of it?

And anyw-

_Hey…wait a minute…_

_The most powerful Supernatural being in this city…_

_One of the most powerful beings in existence…_

_Someone Clary knew…_

_Who would drop everything to help her…_

She gasped, eyes popping open, looking over at Clary

"It's Magnus, isn't it?"

Clary blinked,

"W-what…umm…t…tha…"

Izzy shook her head quickly,

"Oh my god…that's it, isn't it? That's the thing with him…He's this 'High Warlock Of Brooklyn'! That's why so many people are scared of him, the thugs and criminals that react to him…a-and…

And the people down at the station…and…Oh my god…Luke! That's why Luke seemed to side with him…because he knows what Magnus is! H-he's one of you too?"

Clary gave a guilty look,

"Umm…w-well…if you want to erase the memories the f-"

Izzy shook her head, scooting closer, waving her off,

"Oh no, we're _**so**_ not doing that.

I'm good, I'm in this now.

I may be a scientist and everything I know is based in the natural law and physics and all of that and this will pretty much throw, like ninety percent of that out the window, but screw it…

I'll take totally over my head and thoroughly out of my element over blissfully unaware and ignorant any day."

Clary gave a surprised giggle, shaking her head, scooting a bit closer

"Okay…so you're in…

What do you want to know?"

Izzy paused for a moment, trying to think of where she wanted to start, the fear of earlier giving way to a bit of a thrilling buzz at the idea of a totally new, unknown world to explore.

_With Magnus? Luke? Clary herself?_

The possibilities were endless; I mean how did this correlate with her work ? With cases…with…

"So the branding murders…was someone actually trying to summon a demon?"

Clary sighed, quirking her eyebrow,

"Umm…you sure that's where you want to start?"

Izzy shrugged,

"Well I know the case…I know the official report on the case, but clearly that's not all there is. You helped on it…Alec was nearly sacrificed to a demon on it, and even though there's less then two lines mentioning Magnus in the report Alec is convinced he's the one who saved him…so…yeah…

What's the real story?"

Clary gave a slight groan, rubbing at her eyes

"Oh my goddess, it'd be so much easier to just start with the Werewolf chief of the BPD." She muttered,

Izzy blinked,

"W-werewolf?"

Clary gave a faint nod,

"Yes, actually he's an alpha werewolf. Me and Magnus are Warlocks, but that's barely scratching the surface.

There are a wide range of Supernaturals: Magic's, Fae, Demons, Were-creatures, Shifters- which are different than Were-creatures and oh my goodness do not get them mixed up or you will be subjected to a very longwinded lecture- and a whole lot more of others that are kind of categories in and of themselves, like Vampires, Ogres, goblins, and so on…

That's why we usually just use 'Supernatural' as a kind of blanket term…it…umm…it helps…"she trails off looking up at Izzy, trying to gauge her reaction,

She's sitting there frozen, blinking slightly uncomprehendingly,

Hesitantly Clary leans forward, looking her over In concern,

"Izzy, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…umm…n-not freaking out, it's just a bit more than I expected.

Umm…" she paused, clearing her throat, settling a bit closer,

"Okay so… like every Halloween costume is based on an actual, existing thing….alright…I got it…

I think…

So tell me about the Branding murders case."

Clary huffed faintly,

"I was kinda hoping you'd get distracted by the whole 'Wide World of Supernatural's thing…"

Izzy gave a slight laugh, shaking her head,

"Nope, sorry…come on, I think it'll really help me reconcile all of 'this' with what I know of the world…

So Magnus is the one who actually saved Alec, Right?"

Clary sighed, nodding,

"Yeah…Alec was chosen for the final sacrifice, I tried to warn him when he came by my shop to be careful, I knew he was in danger…I just didn't know what exactly it was…"

Izzy tilted her head

"So wait…you are psychic?"

She shrugged,

"A little bit…but it's not like you think, I can see people auras, get impressions of things and stuff like that, but it's not like clear actionable information."

Izzy tilted her head,

"Huh…my girlfriend's a psychic warlock…"

Clary startled slightly, tilting her head, with a faint, hopeful smile,

"Girlfriend?"

Izzy blinked, realizing she said that out loud…and she hadn't actually called her that yet as they'd only been dating two weeks…

"Umm…y-yeah? If, I mean…if you still want to go out with me after all of this…"

Clary gave a brilliant, beaming smile, cheeks flushing brightly, nodding quickly, slipping a bit closer,

"I-umm- yes…." she trailed off, giggling slightly, brushing her hair back,

"Girlfriend's good with me….

It's good with you?

You know even with the whole 'Supernatural' Warlock, glowing, teleporting thing?"

Izzy smiled, giving a slight nod,

"Yeah…it's good with me…" she trailed off, giving a slight laugh, shaking her head, quirking her eyebrow,

"You know? From the moment I met you I thought you were the most magical person I'd ever met…

I just didn't know how literal that was."

Clary blushed, giving a soft, breathtakingly beautiful smile, settling a bit closer, Izzy reached over, tugging her in the rest of the way, leaning in, kissing her softly, wrapping her arms around her, holding her tight,

Clary gave a slight shuddering breath, wrapping her arms around her, nuzzling against her neck, leaning up, kissing her cheek, holding her a bit tighter for just a moment.

Izzy couldn't help lingering; it terrified her just how close she came to losing this…twice.

Eventually they both relaxed, Clary cuddled up against her side. Izzy caught her hand, idly playing with her fingers, squeezing gently, just enjoying the moment. Clary gave a faint, happy sigh,

"So, what do you mean Alec was the final sacrifice for the demon?"

Clary groaned, shaking her head against Izzy's shoulder,

"Wow…mentioning a demon, human sacrifice _**and**_ your brother…talk about killing the mood."

Izzy chuckled, shrugging,

"Sorry! When I get focused on something it's really hard to let it go…no matter how effective the distraction is."

"Fine, you win…but this isn't a cuddling, sweet nothings kinda talk" Clary sighed, rolling her eyes, setting up, pulling away just a bit, turning to face her,

"Alright so I knew Alec was in danger but didn't know what it was, that's why I made him the necklace…it's designed to repel negative energy and in particular demonic power…that's also why I insisted he keep it. I made it for him specifically; he's the only one it'll work for.

Magnus had been investigating as the humans were starting to get on edge and jumpy, which makes them more likely to notice Supernatural's and once that starts happening it could snowball real fast.

I mean I haven't seen it in my lifetime- I'm only twenty-five, but there are plenty of Supernaturals like Magnus who remember times when 'witch trial' wasn't just a euphemism.

None of us want that…humans start going after Supernaturals-even when they can't actually see and it would only be a matter of time before Supernatural's fought back and…

Yeah…w-no one wants that.

I'm the reason Magnus happened to get involved, the vandalism on my shop but in all likelihood he'd of got involved soon enough. This was a real threat to the city…humans and Supernatural's alike. Brooklyn is Magnus's territory and he defends it as such."

Izzy shook her head,

"So this Rodger guy, he was trying to summon a demon? That's what the killings were about? Or was he one of the humans that found out about the Supernatural and lost it? I mean that's kinda what you said happens right? And he was supposedly trying to protect humans from monsters…"

Clary bit her lip before shaking her head faintly,

"No…not exactly…Actually the poor guy- Raj by the way, honestly a lot of the case was fabricated. The one behind it was the Demon, it went back to where it was summoned from, the only one left in this world that had anything to do with it was Raj and really he was just as much of a victim of the Demon as the actual victims…almost more so- the man was manipulated by it for nearly a month. It tried to break him, did literally everything it could to. Really, I don't know how he managed to make it though.

He had no idea he'd summoned a Demon…he actually thought it was an angel. And that he was on some Angelic mission to save humans by banishing the monsters- meaning us."

Izzy blinked,

"W-what? Why would he think that?"

Clary sighed giving a faint shrug,

"Well, like I said…this was really complicated. See, about two months ago Raj's teenage sister was attacked by this creature- basically a giant demonic scorpion… she actually managed to kill it but the sting has a bizarre effect…

It turns the human into a supernatural.

Namely it causes pyrokenisis and telekinesis. Only she didn't know that and actually got it in her head that the sting was fatal…then she didn't know what the hell was going on when stuff begin to move and catch on fire when she was angry.

Her brother found out and tried to help…he tried to do a spell to summon an angel for help but he didn't do it quite right and the symbols in Enochian are insanely close to an ancient demonic language and he accidently ended up summoning a demon from Calon Tywyll- oh umm…that's A hell like realm where demons actually originate.

But the thing about the demon that he summoned is when it's summoned it hears the summoning, feels the emotions behind it. It knew he was trying to call an angel and used that, convinced Raj that the Hanfod lladrata was in actuality an angel- it used a glamour- a disguise that we use to pass among humans- because there's NO mistaking one of those things as anything other than a demon.

So the thing about Hanfod lladrata's is that they need sacrifices to cross over into our world. In order to convince Raj to help the demon gave him the ability to see the Supernaturals and told him we were monsters preying on humans.

Well not so much 'gave him' the ability, more forced him to see us all instantly, no warning, no easing into it just all of it, all of a sudden.

A Hanfod lladrata needs between three and thirteen sacrifices depending on the strength of the demon. This one seemed to need six."

Izzy gasped, shaking her head,

"But there _**were**_ six sacrifices…I thought you said Alec was supposed to be the final one?"

Clary nodded,

"Yeah, he was…but that was for a whole other spell. See for the Hanfod lladrata to crossover there wasn't anything really special needed, just humans brought to it so it could absorb their life force.

But apparently that wasn't enough for this one; it had a second thing it was working. It was trying to open a portal between Calon Tywyll and the human world…

I-if that would have happened we'd all of been screwed.

It would have been hell on earth. I mean we have some demonic creatures and beings here but they're nothing compared to the ones in Calon Tywyll.

We have mainly lesser demons, anifail- umm demonic animals like the Scorpion thing- and a few less threatening Mid-level's but that's it. All the really dangerous stuff was sealed off in Calon Tywyll millennia ago." She paused, looking over at Izzy,

"How are you doing so far?"

She blinked a moment, swallowing, before giving a slight nod

"O-okay so, basically my brother being sacrificed would have been the starting gun to hell on earth…I'm guessing Magnus saved him, and pretty much the entire world?"

Clary gave a slightly proud smile, nodding,

"Yup he did…it's not the first time, doubt it'll be the last, Mags is pretty awesome.

Anyways, Magnus and Raphael got the call from Simon that Alec had been going to meet someone about Magnus which- I'm sure you can guess- was a HUGE red flag, no one's going to a human detective about the High Warlock Of Brooklyn….that's just not happening.

But by that time Magnus had figured out the spell and Simon told them where Alec was meeting the guy.

They went, Magnus and Raphael confronted the demon and Raj- who still only saw the demon's glamour. Magnus talked Raj through how to see through the glamour, Alec actually helped with that- both Raphael and Magnus say it wouldn't have worked without him h-"

"Wait, Alec was awake for this? He knows?"

Clary shook her head,

"No Magnus wiped his memory…he saw so much, he was nearly murdered and then the first Supernatural he sees is a nightmare inducing Demon,

He was very nearly killed by the demon, a few times and then witnessed a fight between the demon, a warlock and a Vampire a-"

"_Vampire!?"_

"Oh yeah, Raphael's a vampire… he's the head of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan…he's actually one of the most feared Supernatural's in the city."

Izzy blinked

"T-the same Raphael that Magnus dyed his hair pink for a week…who is currently dating Simon? _That_ Raphael?"

Clary nodded,

"Yeah…but I mean, I'm not gonna say he's NOT dangerous, cause…well….that's just an out and out lie…in the right circumstances he's more dangerous than Magnus…but he really is a good person.

It's hidden under the brooding and intimidation and all of that, but in his heart he really is a good person."

Izzy shook her head slowly,

"Umm…n-no offense, but are you sure you're not just siding with him because of the whole Supernatural thing?"

Clary sighed, shaking her head,

"No. I am under no illusions. I know there are bad Supernaturals, just as there are bad humans. Raphael is good…Magnus is the one who dealt with the demon but Raphael fought it too-

And he had no shot at winning.

He got between the demon and Magnus, and the demon and Alec, and kept the demon busy while Magnus did the spell on Alec to be sure he didn't totally lose his mind.

He was nearly threw out a six story window, his leg was ripped open and he was likely poisoned by the demon, yet he still managed to carry Alec- who is almost half a foot taller than him by the way- down six flights of stairs.

He saved Alec just as much as Magnus."

Izzy swallowed, nodding,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. This is just all new to me and it's kinda hard to wrap my head around."

She shrugged,

"It's okay, I guess I get a bit defensive of the guys…they're my family."

Izzy chuckled,

"Yeah, I can understand that. Jace is my brother; he's an ass and can really be a pain sometimes but someone genuinely tries to hurt him- like for real, not just getting back at him for his jackassery or whatever- and I'd be on them in a second."

Clary smiled, giving a slight nod,

"Exactly."

Izzy shook her head, chuckling faintly, brushing her hair back,

"Oh my god, this really is insane. I'm talking to my warlock girlfriend about another Warlock, a werewolf and a Vampire…

At this point I think I'm pretty much all surprised out…

There are demons and fairies and scorpion monsters and were-creatures and shifters- which I'm not sure what that actually IS by the way- and goblins and about a million other things….

At this point you could tell me that Simon's a were-bunny and I don't even think I'd blink. I mean t…

Wait…" she froze eyes widening, blinking

"How did Simon know to call the High Warlock Of Brooklyn? It seemed so odd that he'd call some random likely criminal vaguely working the case but with this it totally makes sense!

Oh my god Simon's a supernatural, isn't he?

What is he?" she asked excitedly,

Clary swallowed, shaking her head faintly, glancing back up,

"Man, you are just dead set on tackling _**all**_ the complicated things in one setting, aren't you?"

Izzy blinked, tilting her head in confusion,

"Umm…what do you mean?

Simon IS a supernatural, right?"

Clary shook her head again,

"Umm…no…not exactly."

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

"So then it took me two extra days to track down the perp because Dick ended up tipping him off. It wasn't illegal but it was a real jackass move and ended up almost getting the case thrown out in court."

"Damn…what a…well…"

Alec chuckled, nodding,

"Oh yeah, he really is. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda hoping we can find a way to get his license pulled, he's been nothing but a headache and a complication since he opened his PI agency four years ago. Though he's like that with pretty much every cop. I guess he washed out of academy and he kind of held a grudge about it. He's obnoxious with pretty much all cops, but man he finds out a cop's not straight and it really ticks him off.

He just can't understand why we'd make it through academy and he didn't. He's convinced we somehow got a pass at it cause no way we're just better officers than he would have been."

Magnus shrugged, giving a slight nod,

"That makes sense; he's a narrow minded bigot. It's the same reason he doesn't see me as a threat. He has a set idea of what 'gay' means and anything that doesn't fit that he just assumes can't possibly be true…

No matter how much proof he has to the contrary."

Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

"I guess next time you see him you could always point out that you're not gay, but bi…though somehow I don't think he'd understand the difference."

Magnus laughed,

"Yeah… don't think he'd really get the distinction. If we really want to confuse the hell out of him we could have Simon try to explain being Pan, or Raph explain asexuality…

But I get the feeling he'd be the kind that mocks that-

Then principals be damned I'm kicking his ass…unless of course Raph beats me to it… or Simon, the boy's a total sweetheart but I get the feeling someone messes with someone he cares about and that could switch real fast."

Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow, glancing over at him appreciatively.

"Huh…you're really perceptive, a lot of people don't see that with Simon. And you're totally right. I've been partnered with the guy for two years and he really is the best partner I've ever had. He is very compassionate, and very sweet, but he's a detective through and through.

He wants to help people, protect them, that's his only motivation. He's the sweetest guy in the world and I know that with the flailing and blushing and nerdy interests and all that he may not always seem like he could handle this kind of work, but honestly? There's no one I'd trust more to watch my back.

Absolutely no one."

Magnus gave a soft smile,

"That's lovely sweetheart, I am glad you have him for a partner."

Alec nodded,

"Me too. Honestly I wasn't sure about him at first, I got paired with him when my old partner transferred and it was right after he passed the detective's exam." He chuckled, shaking his head faintly,

"Man the first couple weeks I was half convinced Luke was pranking me or something. I mean not that he's the type for that, but that was the only explanation I could think of for it. But he just insisted I stay with it…he wanted me to train Simon, said I was the best person for the job and if I just gave the guy a chance it would all work out.

I didn't believe him…like at all, but I stuck with it, we worked cases and slowly I saw the same thing Luke did with him. The cute, flailing, awkwardness is just the surface, there's a hell of a lot more to the guy than that…

That just tends to stand out a bit more."

Magnus gave a soft laugh, shrugging,

"I suppose that's the way with most people, very few of us are just one thing…

Near everyone has hidden depths…"

Alec glanced over, gaze flickering over Magnus,

"Tell me about it."

Magnus sighed, settling a bit closer,

"I wish I could…"

"But it's really complicated." Alec finished, with a nod,

"Unfortunately."

Alec slipped closer, leaning against the desk next to Magnus, shoulder brushing against his, he was quiet for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts, before giving a slight huff of a laugh, glancing over,

"I think you are the reverse version of Simon."

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"I think I should be insulted but I'm not entirely sure why."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head,

"No, it's nothing bad…i-it's actually really good." he paused, smiling, settling a bit closer

"I mean with Simon most everything you see is this kinda dorky, flailing, overly excitable puppy-"

"I'm going back to insulted…" Magnus muttered, but couldn't hide a faintly amused smirk,

Alec laughed, holding his hands up placatingly,

"I swear it's good! What I mean is with Simon all you see is the adorable, sweet, endearing stuff. But like I said that's nowhere near everything there is to the guy. He is strong, and very smart, and in the right circumstances completely fearless, sometimes bordering on reckless. If someone he cares about is in trouble- which it's Simon…that's basically anyone- then there's very little he wouldn't do to protect them…in the right situation I have no doubt he could actually be dangerous-

That's why I said there's no one I'd rather have watching my back. Because even though you don't usually see all of that, I know it's there…I know he can handle anything we come up against…" he paused, reaching up brushing a bit of Magnus's hair back behind his ear, Magnus's breath caught, he swallowed faintly,

"O-okay…not an insult…" he murmured, slightly breathless, leaning a bit closer

Alec gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head faintly,

"Nope…not even close." He traced lightly along Magnus's cheek,

"On the surface…what you see with you is pretty much all the stuff that's hidden with Simon. You are fearless, and reckless…kind of crazy- in a good way…mostly. You're smart and protective and I know damn good and well that if you need to be you can be downright terrifying. Like I said, when I first met you, you pretty much set off every alarm I have…

I know you can be dangerous…I know you can be a threat…

But I also know that you saved my life, and Luke's, and I'd be willing to bet a lot of others. I know that you have your principles…that you're only dangerous to someone who is a legitimate threat.

I know that you can be sweet, and funny, and that you can get flustered…though I'd bet that's pretty rare.

Like I said…you're kind of the exact opposite of Simon…

But exactly as good of a person."

Magnus blushed, glancing away, clearing his throat,

"Umm…y-yeah…definitely not an insult." He stammered, swallowing,

Alec chuckled, reaching up, brushing against his cheek again,

"Defiantly not." He murmured, his eyes flickered up towards the door, he sighed, rolling his eyes,

"Ah damnit, he's back" he grumbled,

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes as well, beginning to turn towards the door, Alec caught his arm tugging him back, leaning in a bit,

"You know…I-it worked before to get rid of him…maybe if he sees us kissing he'll just leave?"

Magnus swallowed, glancing from Alec's eyes down to his lips and back, nodding,

Alec gave a slight nod in return, reaching up brushing his hair behind his ear, trailing his hand back, catching, tugging him into a soft kiss. Magnus gasped, reaching up, pulling him in more.

Alec hummed, tilting his head, deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around him, pressing closer. Magnus whimpered, practically melting into the embrace.

_Mmm…_

_Damn…He felt amazing…_

_Who'd ever think he'd actually be looking forward to that Jackass Dick Cameron pestering him?_

_If it meant he got to kiss Magnus it was most definitely worth it…_

_He can only hope the guy is just as nosy and pushy with this as he is on any other case…_

_After all Magnus was smart…_

_Eventually he'd have to actually SEE Cameron_

_Though it did seem that Jace was right…_

_He was getting better at bluffing…_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

Okay I know it was a bit of a quick turnaround but I thought Izzy's smart enough to change and adapt…and realizing her girlfriend DID save her life has to help some.

Lol…

Maybe Alec can be a bit sneaky after all…

Somehow I don't think Magnus will mind too terribly much.

So what do you think so far?

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 36 ***


	4. Chapter 4-Do you Know What I'm Seeing

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

_**Chapter 4;**_

_**Do You Know What I'm Seeing**_

_Chapter Complete!_

Kevin and Simon Go to offer help…

Raphael meets Dick Cameron and some friends…it goes just about as well as you'd expect…

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Kevin)_

"Man I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to purposefully mess with Magnus. I know he's human and can't like SEE the whole 'Magic' thing but still, the guy has to be a complete imbecile not to feel the threat. I know I haven't met him yet but, seriously, I saw the footage from when he came into the station, even most of the humans that got too close to him seemed twitchy.

And the Supernatural's? Oh my goodness! I have never seen that jackass Brock be anything but obnoxious and belligerent, and he was like a half a step away from hiding under the desk! Heck if he could have fit he probably would have!

Supernatural or not there is no missing that kind of power."

Simon chuckled, nodding quickly, giving a flailing wave,

"_I know right!?_ Okay, yeah the guys kinda backwards and thickheaded but really HOW do you miss that?"

Kevin laughed, shaking his head

"I don't know, but hopefully with us and Alec helping out we can get this sorted before any real trouble comes from it. We definitely have to do something, Magnus isn't supposed to be like some crazy irrational tyrant that'd strike out at the smallest slight but he is one of the most powerful Supernaturals in existence- there's only so much arrogance, stupidity and insults he will tolerate and, come on, it's Dick Cameron; he's gotta be pushing it already."

Simon nodded, taking the last turn onto the street were Magnus's new soon to be business was located. He glanced over quirking his eyebrow,

"By the way, how are you with meeting him? I mean I know he seems pretty intimidating but I swear I really think he's a good guy. A bit over the top but a good guy none the less. I actually think you'll like him…you know, once you get used to him…"

Kevin shrugged,

"Well, I figure I can't really avoid it… my best friend is dating his best friend, we're gonna end up running into each other, may as well give it a chance. And I already met Raphael- who actually seems even scarier than Magnus by most accounts- and that turned out fine so I think it'll be okay."

Simon flashed a quick smile,

"Yeah it did…you know, for you going behind my back and barging into the guys apartment to give him a shovel speech before we even had our first official date or anything."

"Hey! What was I supposed to do? You totally disappeared for an entire night then show up the next day with a goofy smile, laughing and nearly bouncing saying how you guys spent the night together and he now knew what you were. I had to check for myself. For all I knew he could have like enthralled you or something…and don't even try to act like situation reversed you wouldn't do the exact same thing."

Simon shrugged,

"That's true, but doesn't change the fact that it was just a bit overkill." Simon chuckled, glancing over,

"Maybe a bit…doesn't mean I wouldn't do it again in a heartbeat." Kevin said with a shrug, reaching forward, pulling the door open, the bell chiming,

"And besides t-" he trailed off with a slight 'eep' like sound, freezing for a moment, before snapping out of it, face burning,

Alec startled at the sound, quickly pulling away from Magnus blushing brilliantly, hastily turning away, trying to refasten the couple buttons on his shirt. Magnus looked rather disorientated for a moment, blinking in confusion at the sudden change, before catching sight of the two men at the door, tilting his head curiously, giving a slight, interested smile, golden cat eyes sparking.

He settled back a bit more on the desk, leaning back in a relaxed pose, apparently unconcerned with the way his fitted black and deep violet shirt was rucked up a few inches, showing a band of his stomach.

"_Oh! Dude, I am SO sorry!" _Kevin exclaimed, quickly looking away, cheeks flushing brighter,

"_Knock first! Totally should have knocked…"_

"Umm-h-hey Simon, Kevin…this…uh…this really isn't what it looks like." Alec stammered quickly, nervously pushing his hair back,

"See, what happened was Cameron was bugging Magnus earlier and I came over to apologize because he met Jace yesterday and well…really that's an explanation in and of itself, and he was being really obnoxious- Dick, not Jace, though he was too but that was yesterday and not the point- but…umm….

But so Dick was being a real well, _himself_ and he was getting on Magnus's last nerve so when I showed up Dick of course thought there was something going on between us and so Magnus thought kissing me would be the quickest way to get him to leave and it worked then and so we've been working on the case and I saw him coming back and since it worked so well the first time I figured it'd work just as good again a…and…

Umm…and so we did and it worked and then you guys showed up…and umm…

S-so…yeah…" he trailed off, nervously scratching at the back of his neck, cheeks still brightly flushed,

All three of the other men blinked faintly, staring at him for a moment,

_Wow…that's the most words he's ever heard Alec say at once…_

_Also…when they left didn't they see Cameron bugging the desk sergeant trying to get info on some case or the other?_

Simon was the first to snap out of it, giving a slight chuckle, quirking his eyebrow playfully,

"Alright it's official…you're spending too much time with me. If you're gonna start rambling as much as I do then we're never gonna get anything done."

Kevin gave a surprised giggle, nodding,

"Oh wow, yeah Alec, Si's right- bad enough with me and him down at the station…if you start too Luke may end up reconsidering the whole partnership, thinking maybe Simon's a bad influence or something."

Magnus gave a slight chuckle

"Well as adorable as the babbling is, none of us want that." he gave a faint sigh, slipping gracefully off the desk, practically slinking over towards them, eyes flickering bright and curious,

_Oookay…Simon really wasn't exaggerating about the whole 'radiating power' thing with him. Like at all…Even with the man relaxed and seemingly amused it still felt like staring down a predator,_

_He'd hate to see the guy pissed off, ready for a fight…_

"Alexander's arrival really was for everyone's benefit…Dick had already been here for nearly an hour alternating between lecturing me on the dangers of this city, insulting and belittling near every aspect of my appearance and manner, and barely veiled attempts at threats…I really was nearing the end of my patience…

Ten more minutes tops and I do believe my principles would have went out the window."

Kevin gulped,

"Wow…Dick Cameron has all the self preservation instincts and wisdom of a drunk lemming." He blurted, blinking,

Magnus gave a surprised, delighted laugh, eyes shimmering,

"Couldn't put it better myself." He glided forward giving a bright smile, reaching forward, shaking Kevin's hand,

"Hello darling, you must be Kevin, it's lovely to finally meet you."

Alec blinked, seemingly finally out of his embarrassment, moving closer to the other three, glancing between them, quirking his eyebrow,

"You two haven't met yet?"

Magnus shook his head, giving a faintly exaggerated huff, rolling his eyes,

"_No_…Raph has been quite insistent I not butt in…even though he got to meet Kevin already.

I was even nice enough to promise not to do the whole 'shovel talk' with either of them…even if Kevin here DID give one to my best friend…"

Alec gave a slight cough, trying to cover his laugh,

"Umm, h-he did huh?"

Kevin huffed faintly, blushing,

"Hey! It's not that funny…I was serious! I just wanted to look out for Simon." He finished with a shrug,

Magnus gave a delighted laugh,

"Aww! You are too adorable sweetheart!"

He shrugged,

"I'm not trying to be…I was just looking out for my best friend. Si's family, I can't help but be protective. Even if me trying to be intimidating seems like a joke to some people."

Magnus gave a surprisingly gentle, very real smile, shaking his head,

"Darling protecting your family is never a joke, and no one thinks it was. Raph found it insanely charming and thought it showed a great deal of character…he found it quite impressive in fact; I am more than inclined to agree.

Simon is very lucky to have you watching his back, and it is a delight to finally meet you sweetheart."

Kevin blinked in surprise, flushing brightly,

"Umm…w-wow…thank you Magnus…and likewise. It's great to meet you, and I'd be willing to bet Raphael is pretty grateful to have you watching his back too…

Though…you know…the only people who'd mistake that for a joke are the ones who are walking examples that natural selection is in fact _**not**_ foolproof."

Simon laughed,

"Oh hey, what do you know? We made it back to Cameron already."

Magnus chuckled, giving Kevin a playful wink, nodding,

"Quite true dear" he paused, glancing between the two newcomers curiously,

"By the way, what are you guys doing here?"

Simon shrugged,

"Well, Alec texted a while ago letting me know what Cameron was up to. We both had the rest of today off, thought you might want a bit of extra help with him." He paused, giving a kind of teasing smirk, glancing over at Alec,

"Probably not the same kind of help as _Alec_. I can't speak for Kev here but I don't think Raphael would be too happy about that."

Alec blushed faintly, glaring,

Kevin raised a finger,

"Umm, I _**can**_ speak for 'Kev'; yeah definitely not that kind of help-

Oh! No offense Magnus, I j-"

Magnus chuckled, waving him off,

"None taken sweetheart, you're fine…" he paused, slipping over by Alec, snaking his arm around his waist, leaning against his shoulder,

"Besides, acting like an affectionate couple freaks Dick out enough and is quite effective, there's really no sense encouraging the stereotype that all gay people are excessively promiscuous and the like. I am sure we will be quite capable of handling that part with just us. I do appreciate the help with the rest of the case though…

Thank you." he turned slightly from Alec, facing them more though still pretty much nestled against his side,

He tilted his head, eyes bright and near playful with a faintly mischievous smirk,

_Ah crap…that can't be good…_

"So how exactly are we going to handle this Dick?"

All three of the other's gave near identical groans, shaking their heads,

Alec blushed, giving him a sarcastic look, Magnus just grinned, shrugging unconcerned,

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Magnus raised his eyebrow,

Alec blushed brighter, even his ears were bright pink,

"Well i-" Magnus began but was thankfully cut off by Alec's hand quickly covering his mouth,

"_Don't_ finish that sentence." Alec said quickly,

Magnus's eyes sparked challengingly, Alec slowly moved his hand, nervously swallowing,

Magnus tilted his head, leaning a bit closer,

"Mmm…I told you gorgeous, I don't generally take orders…" he paused, eyes flashing bright,

"But I suppose I could bend that rule…just for you…" he shrugged,

"Who knows? In the right circumstances it might even be fun…the sexy voice really helps. Any other 'orders' you want to give me, _detective?"_

Alec flushed brightly, clearing his throat, shaking his head, glancing away; Manus gave a low chuckle, slipping a bit closer, eyes flickering excitedly,

Simon leaned over close to Kevin's ear, the move going completely unnoticed by the otherwise occupied 'fake' couple,

"We're probably gonna regret offering to help, aren't we?"

He sighed, giving a faint nod…

"Oh, almost definitely. By the way? _Totally_ get what you said about the interrogation…

There's a drug store across the street…

We could probably get a spray bottle there?"

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

"And Raph refused to speak to me for a week…I still have the pictures though, he tries to delete them but I have so many different backup copies he doesn't stand a chance of getting them all." Magnus finished with a chuckle,

Simon laughed, eyes bright and excited,

"Oh my god, please show them to me sometime? _Please?_ I have to see that…bet he looked adorable with pink hair."

Magnus grinned, nodding eagerly,

"He really did…though I have to admit, it truly took away from the whole intimidating glare… really doesn't have the same effect with Barbie pink hair...

He actually tried covering it with different types of hats or beanies and such but...well…with his suits…i-it really did not work. It may have actually been worse than the pink hair by itself…"

Simon gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head,

"_Please_ tell me you have a picture of that too?"

Magnus snickered, nodding,

Alec shook his head,

"Alright guys…he's supposed to be here soon enough, probably not a good idea to be gossiping about him when he does."

Simon shrugged,

"Good point, and besides-" he's cut off by the bell over the door,

Magnus chuckles, beginning to turn,

"Darling you'll n-"he trails off catching sight of the new arrivals,

Oh…hello Dick…" he paused glancing from the PI to the two large, rough looking men standing slightly behind him,

They were obviously twins, near identical in every way, even dressed the same; jeans and fitted black short sleeved shirts, showing off admittedly impressive arms. Just over six and a half feet tall and built like linebackers or competitive weight lifters. The twins were clearly Tarw-dyn, there really wasn't any mistaking that type for anything else.

Tarw-dyn's are bull-like shifters. It's generally thought to be where the whole minotaur myth originated…

No mystery why. They are some of the stronger shifters, very powerful, all with rather large, wicked looking curved horns. They also tend to have a predisposition for short tempers and defensiveness. Because of this they were quite adapt at coercion and rougher work.

Actually one of his bouncers at Pandemonium was a Tarw-dyn; though Terrence was moving next month to Hollywood, wanting to make a go at acting and directing…

_Another job in which being literally bullheaded comes in handy_

They were usually quite intimidating…

_At least to humans and about ninety percent of Supernaturals…Needless to say Magnus more than fit into that other ten percent. _

He smirked, tilting his head curiously,

They'd both froze just a few feet inside the doorway when they caught sight of him, deep reddish brown eyes wide, fidgeting slightly. Dick was completely oblivious to their reactions, giving an overly confident smirk and a slight shrug,

_Oh…this was gonna be fun…_

Magnus shrugged, pushing away from the desk, moving forward a few steps, quirking his eyebrow,

"I see you've brought a couple…friends. Interesting…I wouldn't have thought you had any."

A flicker of surprise flitted over Dick's features at the lack of concern, before once again shaking off yet another blatantly obvious warning, giving a fake chuckle, glancing dismissively at Simon and Kevin,

"Well like I said this can be a very dangerous profession, it helps to have good, effective back up. These are my…accountants; Ryder and Gage."

"Accountants?" Alec scoffed, quirking his eyebrow,

Magnus glanced over sending him a faint smirk and wink, Alec relaxed a bit, giving a slight nod,

_It was sweet of him to want to help but really?_

_This?_

_Magnus had this._

"Now darling, no need to be so dismissive. I'm sure these two fine gentlemen are very intelligent…" he turned his gaze from Alec back to the 'gentlemen' eyes flickering, tilting his head,

"So…why is Mr. Cameron here bringing along his…accountants?

Let me guess? A kind of 'meet the team' introduction to welcome me to the whole PI business/ sizing up the competition kind of thing, yes?"

They shook their heads, eyes wide,

"C-competition?" the one on the left stammered, voice cracking slightly,

Magnus gave a slight, low chuckle, nodding,

"Yes…it would appear that your 'boss' here has rather got it in his head that there's some kind of dispute between us."

The other one gulped,

"Dispute…w-with…you?" he asked nervously, glancing over at his brother worriedly, eyes widening, the first one gave a slight shrug,

Magnus rolled his eyes, giving a dismissive wave, slipping a bit closer; they took identical steps back,

"Correct, though I assure you that is in no way the case. While I _**am**_ opening a PI business it is completely different from his. Dick here focuses on…well…whatever the hell regular PI's focuses on…

I on the other hand am specializing in paranormal/Supernatural kind of matters."

This time both of them gulped,

"S-Supernatural?" the first stammered, paling slightly,

Magnus nodded, giving a sharp smirk, eyes flashing dangerously,

"Yes, you see as Dick repeatedly pointed out. _multiple_ times today; there are all kinds of dangers in this city, a fact which he seems convinced I am totally unaware-" The second one gave what sounded almost like a near muffled giggle, shaking his head in disbelief,

"Seriously? Unaware of the dangers of _Brooklyn_…_**You?"**_the first one asked,

Dick seemed to finally get an idea this wasn't going quite how he planned, glancing over at the brothers in confusion, before turning back to Magnus, clearly unsure what was going on but trying to stay cocky,

Magnus flashed a sharp smirk, tilting his head,

"Apparently…and as of late it has become clear to me that a few of the more…unorthodox issues are rather lacking in attention. Like with the Branding Murder's a few weeks ago; you remember how up in arms people were getting? Leaping to crazy theories, letting their imaginations run wild… it was downright dangerous…for all concerned, correct?"

They glanced over in faint confusion at the ceirw-dyn and two humans standing around the office curiously, before both nodding,

Magnus nodded back, flashing a dangerous smirk, eyes glimmering bright,

"Exactly. No one wants anything like that again. I figure if I can find a problem before it becomes a full blown issue…maybe settle it without the fanfare and drama we all will be much better off.

As you can see my cases should in no way overlap with his. So…really the three of us shouldn't have any issues either…

Correct?"

They nodded like dashboard bobble heads,

"_Right!_ Right exactly, n-no problems…none at all." The first one stammered, the other nodding just as fervently, gesturing over to his brother,

"None whatsoever. Sorry for bothering you, it was just a huge misunderstanding. Really no offense meant."

"We're _**totally**_ done here; we'll get out of your way."

"Totally,"

Dick startled, whirling around, looking between them in shock

"_What? No we're not done h-"_

"**Yeah.** We are."

Dick scoffed, shaking his head,

"We are not!"

The first one gave a harsh scoff quirking his eyebrow, tilting his head towards his brother,

"YOU might not be; we are." The second insisted, eyes flickering a deep blood red, folding his arms over his chest, staring him down,

"But-"

"You said another PI- you sure as hell said nothing about Magnus Bane." The first said flatly, cutting him off, eyes taking on the same red tinge, the other nodded, picking up,

"Yeah, you can do whatever mind numbingly stupid, reckless idiocy you want, but we're out, and that's final."

Dick glared,

"Hey! You work for m-"

The first one scoffed, shaking his head

"Uh…not anymore, we quit." The other nodded folding his arms challengingly, eyes glimmering brighter, mirroring his brother (As if it wasn't already impossible to tell them apart.

"_WHAT!? You can't just quit!"_

The first one quirked his eyebrow in challenge,

"Watch us." He paused, turning from Dick back to Magnus,

"So…once again, sorry about the confusion, really no offense meant. And please, whatever _that_ moronic jackass said or did or-assuming he doesn't somehow spontaneously grow a brain and common sense- does in the future, know that none of it is in any way a reflection of us. It was a job, nothing more. Just a job, and a crappy one at that, but you know…economy's tough these days."

Magnus smirked, giving an amused nod,

"Of course dear, I understand."

The other stepped forward, shrugging, totally missing the faint tinkling of the bell on the door,

"We do apologize for the inconvenience and really all the best luck with your new business."

The first twin nodded, before pausing, tilting his head,

"Hey and i-if you need any help with…umm… 'accounting' we're available?"

Magnus chuckled, tilting his head, glancing around them, quirking his eyebrow, shaking his head faintly,

"I appreciate the offer boys but there's really no need. I already have an 'accountant'; and Raphael's _quite_ skilled. I am more than sure he can handle anything that comes our way…

'Accounting' wise."

They freeze, eyes widening, noticeably paling.

"R-Raphael?" they stammer

"He is quite right; I am more than capable…"

They actually make a noise that is surprisingly close to a squeak, whirling to face the voice,

Raphael's casually leaning against the door, a sharp smirk to his lips, eyes dangerously bright. He tilts his head, glancing between the brothers, quirking his eyebrow,

"You boys wouldn't be trying to put me out of the job…

Right?"

They shook their heads so quickly it's a wonder they didn't get dizzy,

"Nonono….no…umm…t-that's definitely not what we're doing."

"Definitely not. No way." The other added, still shaking his head, swallowing nervously, trying to casually reach up covering his neck,

Raphael's gaze sharpened, flashing a quick smile, which gave a faint glimpse of his fangs _(Humans couldn't see, but they was QUITE clear to the poor bull brothers who paled even more)_

He pushed off the door, practically stalking closer, the brother's seemed nearly frozen in place,

Raphael glanced between them, smirk falling, something seemingly occurring to him, he tilted his head, eyes flickering near black,

"So…if you are not here to take my job, why _are_ you here? In my best friend and my new business…that is not even open yet…" he paused, head tilting the other way, the move sharp and near animalistic,

"You wouldn't be trying to cause problems for us and our new business…would you?" his voice went quiet, a definite threat seeping into the tone,

They swallowed, eyes wide

"_Oh god no!_ No we wouldn't do that! N-never! That was all Dick," the first stammered, his brother nodding, pointing at the at this point totally confused PI,

"Totally! All him, every bit. We'd never do that! We just took a crappy job without knowing all the details beforehand and this is the last time that will ever happen, promise!"

It was apparently the first's turn to nod animatedly,

"Yeah never…sorry, no harm meant, we swear,"

"We do…totally."

Raphael seemed to think about that for a moment, before shrugging beginning across the room, walking straight towards them, they nearly tripped stumbling out of the way. He came over to Magnus, leaning up, pressing a quick kiss hello to Magnus's cheek. Magnus had to fight down a giggle,

_Raph really wasn't much for physical affection but oh how the boy so loved to make ignorant jackasses squirm… and going by the look on Dick's face the move had worked perfectly,_

Magnus leaned over, returning the gesture, Raphael settling close to his side, taking a relaxed pose, leaning faintly against Magnus's shoulder, looking over the twins and Dick curiously, eyes flickering black again,

The brothers took a hesitant step back, kind of obviously putting Dick between them and Raphael, Magnus once again had to hide a chuckle, glancing over at him,

"I apologize for the rather abrupt call, I know how much it annoys you upsetting your busy schedule, but it was rather urgent. Thank you for getting here so quickly, darling."

Raphael shrugged,

"Of course Mags, anything for you, you know that…" his gaze flickered, flashing that fang revealing smile once more, tilting his head,

"Though I do wish you gave me a bit more warning…I was in such a rush getting here I completely forgot to grab a bite." He paused, head tilting the other way, eyes going dark, voice low and dangerous,

"Which is quite the shame…I am so very hungry" he smirked, gaze flickering from one of the brothers to the other, voice going quieter,

"I could eat a bull…"

They gulped,

Dick quirked his eyebrow in confusion, shaking his head,

"You mean a horse?"

Raphael flashed _that_ smile again, bearing his fangs,

"No."

He did a fake quick step forward, the brothers made that squeaking sound again, whirling around, tearing full speed for the door, slamming out of it, literally running down the street.

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head, sending Magnus a playful wink,

"That was fun…thanks for the call Mags; I'd of hated to miss the entertainment."

Magnus burst out laughing, slipping his arm around Raphael squeezing faintly. Kevin and Simon moved over as well, chuckling, Alec following along, looking amused, but more than a little confused, which was to be expected…

_Not every day you see two guys built like Mack trucks literally run away screaming (Squeaking…which is actually far more entertaining) from a guy easily a hundred pounds lighter and almost a foot shorter…_

_It is a bit unexpected…_

_Still he didn't look upset so there was that,_

The three settled close to Magnus and Raphael. Alec next to Magnus, Kevin close by. Simon moved to the other side, sliding up next to Raphael, slipping his arm around his waist,

"I definitely found it entertaining," he said with a smirk,

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, slipping his arm around his waist, tugging him closer,

"Yeah?"

Simon nodded eagerly,

"Oh yeah…" he murmured, tugging him into a deep, enthusiastic kiss, Raphael hummed, shifting, pulling him closer,

Dick scoffed,

"Yeah, yeah enough of that. I'm not stupid; I know what you're doing. Figure you put on your little show and I'll just give up and run away…" he scoffed again,

"You're probably not even gay."

Simon pulled back from the kiss, giving a slight, unconcerned shrug, smirking mischievously,

"Kissing him has absolutely nothing to do with you and everything to do with that being hot as hell and me being REALLY happy and kind of totally amazed that the guy who did _that_ is actually dating me…

Trust me, if I'm kissing him, you are about the farthest thing from my mind."

Magnus had to bite his lip to try to hamper the giggle threatening to get out, or a giddy clap,

_Go Simon! If Raph didn't kiss him for that Magnus just might have to…who knew the adorable sweetheart had such a delightfully sassy streak?_

Simon gave a slight chuckle, shrugging, eyes sparkling impishly,

_Ooh! He's not done! Yay!_

"Though actually Dick? Technically you're right…_well_…about the last part anyways. Alec's actually the only one who is gay. Magnus is Bi and I'm pan."

Dick glared, huffing faintly, clearly totally confused,

"What the hell is a 'pan'?"

Simon rolled his eyes,

"Well bisexual means attracted to two genders, Pansexual mean all genders…simple enough."

He blinked rapidly, sputtering,

"_T-that doesn't even make sense!"_

Raphael scoffed, quirking his eyebrow,

"Really? For you Pan would actually make perfect sense. I would think someone like you shouldn't be too quick to rule out any slim, utterly nonexistent possibility that is dim enough to stumble your way…

I really don't think you have much room to be picky… like, any…at all."

Simon chuckled, nodding

"True…though probably shouldn't get his hopes up too much. Pan does mean you're attracted to the PERSON not the gender…

So either way he's pretty much screwed…_figuratively_, of course."

Alec gave a sharp bark of a laugh, shaking his head, with an impressed smile, leaning over glancing at the other detective,

"Simon, have I told you just how much I love having you as my partner? Cause seriously, no way I do it enough."

He chuckled, smiling,

"Yeah, but I never tire of hearing It." he grinned,

"Why you little-" Dick started moving towards Simon,

"Take one more step. I dare you." Raphael growled, voice low, cold and deadly, eyes black as pitch,

Dick froze, eyes wide,

"I-I'm not afraid of you…" he insisted finally,

Raphael tilted his head,

"Then you are not paying close enough attention."

Dick blinked, swallowing faintly, before shaking his head,

"You know what? I'm not gonna stand around and take this, I have cases to work." He finished, moving rather briskly towards the door, casting a few quick glances back, clearly checking to be sure Raphael wasn't any closer,

Raphael didn't move closer, he stayed where he was, eyes trained on Dick, clearly tracking his movements with interest…

He picked up the pace, moving out the door, hurrying into his car, nearly peeling out into traffic,

Dick's reaction stood to reason. No matter how stupid a being was there were some threats that were unmistakable. Magnus was a threat and a danger, clear to all but the most thickheaded, backwards individuals. But Raphael was a predator, flat out. And that look was unmistakably one of a predator sizing up prey.

"Ahem…" Alec cleared his throat, glancing between the others somewhat nervously,

"Well…a-at least he's gone…probably for a while, thanks to, umm…whatever the hell _that_ was…" he paused, glancing over Raphael before shaking his head faintly, continuing,

"But I know the guy…he'll be back. He's stubborn as hell and after he stops being freaked out he's gonna be pissed."

"It does not matter…he'll be gone within the week." Raphael said calmly,

Alec's eyes widened

"Uhh…"

Raphael flashed an amused smile, waving him off, shaking his head,

"_Breath_ detective. I don't mean anything like what you are thinking…I meant his business. We will find a way to get his license pulled. He will no longer be an issue for the department, or for us…

He will still be a jackass, but he will no longer be a jackass with a legitimate reason to pester the department."

Alec exhaled, nodding,

"Alright…that I'm good with. I don't know how we'll do it though. He always toes the line but ultimately stays within the parameters of the law."

Raphael chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

"Yes well the guy brought two blatantly obvious thugs in an effort to intimidate a competitor…that is not the actions of a law abiding man. It is more likely he is just better at covering his tracks than exerting basic self preservation instincts. We'll find what he's hiding, prove it, he's out…

Simple as that."

Simon tilting his head in interest,

"You think we can?"

Raphael flashed a faint smile, nodding

"Of course lindo; we have two very capable detectives, a trained officer, as well as me and Mags. I doubt there's much of anything we couldn't handle."

Simon beamed, nodding, leaning over, kissing his cheek,

"That's true."

Raphael smiled, before a flicker of doubt passed over his expression, glancing up at Simon rather unsure,

"A-about what I did…I hope I didn't scare y-"

Simon gave a scoffing almost laugh, shaking his head quickly, eyes bright,

"Dude, _**no;**_not even close..." He blushed, giving a slight shrug,

"Actually? It was kinda hot."

Raphael gave a surprised chuckle, quirking his eyebrow,

"Yeah?"

Simon nodded eagerly,

"Oh definitely…bet that look even worked with the pink hair."

Raphael blinked for a moment before his eyes widened, whirling back to Magnus shooting an accusing glare,

"_We said we'd never bring that up again!" _

Magnus gave an exaggerated gasp, and blatantly fake innocent look,

"Darling it's not my fault! He tricked me; the boy's quite wily when he wants to be…I'm just a club owner, I'm no match for a streetwise detective."

Raphael scoffed, giving a sarcastic look

"Hey! What's so crazy about that? Are you actually saying I'm not capable of outsmarting someone?" Simon asked, quirking his eyebrow in a playful challenge,

Raphael froze for a moment, stumbling, blinking,

"Umm…I…Uhh…that's not…"

Magnus snickered, shooting a playful wink Simon's way,

"Oh sweetheart, we _absolutely_ need to get together more often. Perhaps we can set up a standing lunch date or something?"

"Over my dead body…" Raphael muttered, before once again freezing, covering his eyes, groaning faintly

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"Shut up."

Kevin gave a surprised giggle, Simon shrugged, smiling, slipping his arm around Raphael, leaning over kissing his cheek,

"Sorry for giving you a hard time, I couldn't resist…and I _really_ want to see the pictures. I bet you looked adorable."

Raphael tried to glare but couldn't quite keep it up; finally he just huffed, rolling his eyes, quirking his eyebrow,

"I didn't…you two are going to make a habit of this aren't you?"Ganging up against me, swapping embarrassing stories."

Simon chuckled, giving a slightly sheepish shrug,

"Come on…you want us to get along right? Bond? I mean what better way than sharing about someone we both care about?" he paused, shifting his gaze over to Magnus with a faint grin,

"Would Tuesday's work for you?"

Raphael groaned,

Magnus gave a bright laugh, nodding eagerly,

"Perfect darling; it's a date."

Raphael glared at both of them before pausing, flashing a dangerous smile, relaxing, giving a casual wave, slipping over by Kevin, carelessly slipping his arm around his shoulders, Kevin gave a slight 'eep' sound,

"That's fine…it'll give me a chance to visit with Kevin… maybe share some of Magnus's more colorful, embarrassing stories…"

Kevin quirked his eyebrow,

"Magnus actually feels embarrassment?" he flushed, eyes widening, realizing he said that out loud. Shaking his head quickly,

"Oh! Umm-" he's cut off by the other four bursting out laughing,

Kevin flushed brighter,

Raphael shook his head, still chuckling slightly, giving a slight shrug,

"Good point…that might actually be more uncomfortable for you than him. Actually, as I know them, and I have technically known you for over two weeks now and as of yet you haven't made it through one meeting in which you didn't end up blushing and flustered, I can almost guarantee it."

Kevin glared, flushing more, giving a slightly sarcastic look,

Simon nudged Raphael's shoulder,

"Okay, enough tormenting my best friend."

Raphael shrugged, flashing a playful wink,

"Fine fine, I got it…no teasing Bambi."

"_Hey!"_ Kevin snapped,

Simon quirked his eyebrow,

"Hmm…giving my adorable best friend a cute nickname, should I be worried?" he teased,

Kevin and Raphael rolled their eyes, giving him nearly identical sarcastic looks, before catching sight of each other. Kevin paused a moment, tilting his head, a faintly mischievous grin of his own appearing,

"You know…I don't really want to know Magnus's embarrassing stories…like at all…or at the very least none that'd be rated higher than like PG-13…which I'm guessing rules out most of them."

Raphael chuckled, tilting his head in acknowledgment,

"True…"

Kevin nodded,

"But…I _**have**_ known Simon since we were seven…"

Raphael perked up, smirking,

Simon flailed, shaking his head quickly,

"O-okay now…" he started,

Magnus chuckled,

"Now sweetheart, turnabout is fair play and all that."

Simon scoffed,

"_Easy for you to say, you're in the clear! You barely if at all feel embarrassment to begin with and Kevin doesn't want to listen to them anyways!"_

Raphael tilted his head, eyes sparking deviously,

"Kevin won't…_Alec_ might." He paused, quirking his eyebrow, glancing over at the detective,

Magnus's smirk disappeared; cheeks tinged a slight pink,

Alec startled, blinking faintly, glancing between Raphael and Magnus.

"Umm…" he shook his head faintly,

"I-umm…" he trailed off, sending a reassuring smile towards Magnus, giving a slight shrug,

"I'm sure Magnus has plenty of crazy stories, and I'd love to hear them…but only if he wants to tell me."

Magnus relaxed, giving Alec a grateful smile, leaning closer,

Raphael scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes,

"Boyscout.

You're _way_ too damn moral."

Alec laughed, settling a bit closer to Magnus's side, shaking his head faintly,

"Maybe so…but more than that it's the smart move. At the moment I'm in the clear of all of this, and I'd kinda like to keep it that way. I've been partnered with Simon for two years and worked with him and Kevin nearly four.

I start getting Magnus's stories from you and before I know it he's getting mine from _them_…

Really it's less 'morals' and more 'self preservation'."

Magnus perked up, eyes sparkling bright, glancing eagerly over at Simon,

"So Tuesday-"

Alec chuckled, shaking his head,

"Uh uh, don't even think about it." he quirked his eyebrow,

"I don't ask Raphael about your stories; you don't ask Simon about mine, deal?"

Magnus rolled his eyes

"Very well."

"_**Or**_ Kevin."

Magnus huffed, pouting slightly, slumping a bit against the desk,

Alec folded his arms, waiting,

"Fiiine…"

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

Oh come on, you know Magnus couldn't pass up a double entendre or two…

Okay this went a bit longer than I meant but I like it anyways…But now I really need to go to sleep (it's 3am…that's a bit late even for me.)

Anyways what do you guys think so far?

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 37 ***


	5. Chapter 5-I Write Sins Not Tragedies

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

_**Chapter 5;**_

_**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**_

_Chapter Complete!_

_Clary tells Izzy more about the complicated supernatural world…and fills her in on Clary's own background._

_Raphael meets Jace…_

_Notes:_

_Kay just real quick Clary's background is about as happy as Simon's, Magnus's and Raphael's (I swear I'll have at least ONE character with a nice background…_

_t-that's Kevin, right? Happy family, best friend, no major trauma…_

_Kay, Kevin has the happy background…_

_On to the drama…)_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Clary)_

"So…Simon's NOT a supernatural?"

She shook her head,

"No…he's not…but he's not human either. He's a Gwir-dyst."

Izzy blinked in confusion

"I…have even less of an idea what that is than what a shifter is."

Clary chuckled,

"A Shifter is someone with animal traits, some can even actually transform into their animal counterpart, other's just resemble a type of hybrid- kinda like a stereotypical werewolf…

Regardless of how much they can actually shift all have traces of their animal counterparts in their human form; horns, tails, wings, scales, fangs, that kind of thing.

Only there are dozens of types, not just wolves. The way a shifter differs from a were-creature is shifters are actually born with the ability, were's are bitten, changed into a supernatural. Like I said don't get them mixed up or you'll get the longwinded version of that."

Izzy chuckled, nodding,

"Ah, got it now…So what is a Gwir-dyst? You said it's not a human but it's not a supernatural either…"

She sighed faintly, rubbing her temples,

"That's actually more complicated than the Branding Murder's case.

You sure you don't just want to see some magic or something?" she paused, doing a few flickering movements of her fingers, opening her hand revealing a shimmering, iridescent crystal rose

Izzy gasped faintly, leaning in, reaching up, carefully running her finger across the delicate 'petals'

"Oh wow…" she breathed, looking up at in faint amazement,

Clary's breath caught,

_Yeah…wow…_

Izzy shook her head, faintly, tilting her head

"I-I thought you said you weren't that powerful? I kind of figured the whole shimmering, teleporting thing was like a survival instinct or something."

She shrugged, blushing,

"Umm…no, I can do that any time. Though it's a hell of a lot harder with two people. I didn't mean I wasn't powerful…just that I wasn't anywhere near Magnus's level- which-Well as far as I know hardly anyone is.

I'm actually much more powerful than most Warlocks my age, some of the spells I can do would usually take a century or more to master…but I kind of have a knack for it…

Also my teacher's quite possibly the most powerful warlock in existence…so there's that. Still there's a lot of spells I just can't do…

At least not yet.

But I'm always learning more every day, I even write some of my own."

Izzy blinked settling closer

"Really? You can actually write spells?"

She nodded, brushing her hair back,

"Yeah I mean it does kind of make sense, I can read and speak quite a few of the languages for them and I know all about herbs and enchantments I was actually raised with that all my life,

Well most Magic's and Fae are but it always really fascinated me for as long as I could remember."

Izzy smiled, nodding

"I guess it makes sense, you know with you running the occult shop and everything. Guess that'd be a pretty obvious career for a Warlock."

Clary gave a slight, scoffing laugh,

"Yeah, not really…actually it kind of gets me a lot of flack but since I have Magnus and Raphael looking out for me people don't give me too much trouble."

Izzy tilted her head,

"What? Why would it get you any trouble?"

She sighed, shrugging,

"Well, I'm actually usually good with Fae's and most of the other's but Warlocks are really touchy about sharing magic and spells and such with non-magics."

"So…basically a lot of Warlocks are stuck up, snooty jerks?"

She gave a surprised laugh,

"Some yeah. And really I do get it, I mean anything that references the Supernatural being marketed to humans could be dangerous…

I'm careful with what I sell, and keep an eye out for dangerous spells or the ingredients for them…but that doesn't mean every other Warlock would do the same. Humans selling this kind of thing is one thing but when it's an actual Supernatural connected to it, it really could become very dangerous, very quickly-

I mean there are actually more than a few Fae and even a couple shifters that I know who have Occult shops or do psychic readings and that kind of thing, but Warlocks tend to be pretty strict about it. And to be fair they do have a point…

Case in point, the vandalism at my shop.

If humans are on the watch for Supernatural's an occult shop is the logical starting place."

Izzy huffed, rolling her eyes slightly,

"Well one thing's for sure, I was right about you….you are WAY too nice and empathetic."

Clary shrugged,

"I don't know I might be…but I'm okay with that I understand their views, and I get why it might make them nervous, but at the same time it's my life…I like what I'm doing, it makes me happy and gives me a way to help people.

That makes it worth it.

I never thought about doing anything else."

Izzy gave a soft smile,

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." She paused, thinking a minute,

"So, if most warlocks are so against the whole occult shop thing, what made you decide on it?"

She faltered a bit, glancing away, swallowing faintly,

"Actually my mom had a shop really similar to the one I have now…her's was more apothecary, holistic healing and that kind of thing, but it was really close…

I loved it so much growing up. It was my favorite place in the world."

Izzy froze for a moment, looking her over. She shifted faintly,

"Umm…you've never mentioned her…or any of your family…except Magnus and Raphael."

She sighed, nodding,

"I know…I don't really talk about her too much, it's really hard to explain to a human and it's not something I want to try to come up with a lie about."

Izzy swallowed nervously, shaking her head,

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to….I kind of figured something bad had to of happened. You don't just not mention it…the one time I kind of asked about your family you changed the subject.

I figured it wasn't something you wanted to talk about.

And you said it was really hard to explain to a human, so it's okay…whatever it was, I'm just really sorry it happened."

Clary blinked faintly, giving a slight nod,

"Yeah…me too, the reason it's hard to explain to humans is because explaining it to any supernatural is remarkably easy…all you have to say is one word and they understand implicitly."

Izzy tilted her head curiously,

"What word?"

She took a deep breath, looking up

"Gwir-Dyst."

Izzy blinked uncomprehendingly, shaking her head,

"What? I-Isn't that what you said Simon was?"

She nodded, swallowing

Izzy shook her head again,

"I…wait…s-so…what…what is a Gwir-Dyst?"

"A Gwir-Dyst is a born hunter of all things Supernatural."

Izzy almost startled,

"What? But no…you said Simon's a Gwir-Dyst?"

She nodded

"He is."

"But Simon's not a Supernatural hunter…he's not a hunter of anything…He's the kind of guy that catches a spider just to release it back into the wild- And yells at you if you don't!

He's the sweetest guy I've ever met, it's like if you took a puppy morphed it into a human and gave it a detective's badge."

Clary gave a slight laugh, nodding,

"I totally agree, he's a total sweetheart."

Izzy blinked again,

"B-but you just said he's one of these Gwir-Dyst, hunter things? How can that be?"

Clary shrugged,

"I honestly don't know. You are right, he is one of the sweetest people I've ever met, He's aura is bright, strong, unyieldingly protective and wonderfully compassionate. He is exactly the person he shows the world.

But he is also a Gwir-Dyst. I don't know how that's possible, I've never heard of anything like that…I've never heard of a Gwir-Dyst going against their raising…it is completely unprecedented.

As far as I know it has never happened before…believe me, I've looked up everything I could on Gwir-Dysts and it all says the same thing.

Gwir-Dysts are violent, dangerous, vicious butchers.

Some see what they do as 'protecting humanity' but…but it's just hate and fear and violence. They don't see killing us as murder, because to them we are monsters, all of us-

Old, young, total innocents…They don't just go after the dangerous one's or those that are a threat.

They wipe out entire families, women, children, infants,

To them we are all the same.

They hunt us like humans hunt deer. Complete with keeping trophies. I've heard of them taking eyes, horns, tails, teeth, just as some sick trophy.

And it's not just a rebel faction of them…

They are raised for this; it's like being born into a cult or a hate group. They are raised to hate us, to see us as animals, and treat us as such. It's not just a few of us who have lost people to them…Near every Supernatural should they live long enough has some account of a run in with Them…

Mag's has lost hundreds of people to them…

Raphael was nearly murdered by them,

I lost my mom to them, and she was totally non-violent…s-she didn't even have her powers anymore, she had them bound when I was three, she wanted to live as a human.

She was basically human and they knew that-

The spell binding her power was easily seen, by any and all so there was no mistake. They knew she was no threat and they murdered her. Just because she was technically a Supernatural.

Then they came back and tried to kill me too..." She trailed off,

Izzy swallowed,

"I-w…h-how old were you?"

"Just barely fourteen."

She shook her head faintly, unsure how to respond to that,

"I…I really don't know what to say to that…just I'm really sorry."

She shrugged,

"Yeah…that's about all anyone can really say.

That's when I first met Magnus…he was there to deal with the Gwir-Dysts. I lived in a smaller town, bigger cities are usually safer- More powerful Supernaturals tend to gravitate to them…

But it seemed like a pretty safe place…we even had a high warlock…

Not on the level of Magnus, but Rangor was pretty powerful. At least he was. The Gwir-Dysts attacked him, murdered him…

That's why Magnus was in town. Magnus came after the Gwir-dysts that murdered one of his closest friends."

Izzy nodded

"H-he saved you? Killed the Gwir-Dysts?"

She took a deep breath, shaking her head faintly,

"N-no…Actually I did."

Izzy blinked in surprise…

"Umm…b-but you said you were only fourteen?"

"Yeah I was…I was also a pissed off warlock who'd lost the only family I had to a group of vicious murderers."

"But…how?"

Clary took a deep breath, rubbing at her eyes,

"Okay…so…in order to explain how I could I first have to explain about Warlocks. A warlocks powers come from its parents, it's a combination of both of their powers, as well as sometime others- kinda like recessive genes that pop up.

The thing of it is?

Warlock power is _**always**_ partly demonic."

"Umm…h-how that?"

She sighed,

"Alright so, quick rundown; obviously the child of two warlocks will be a warlock…kinda self explanatory…but every Warlock, somewhere down their line had a demonic part- only mid-level demons or higher. Lesser demons and other Supernaturals just produce hybrids-

Same with any other combination.

A Warlock can come into being one of three ways; two warlocks, a mid-level demon or higher and another type of supernatural, or I suppose human, though I've never heard of that, or a Warlock and another type of supernatural.

In general the closer to the Demonic blood relation the more powerful a warlock will be.

With me so far?"

Izzy blinked rapidly before giving a slight nod,

"Umm…yeah…I think…So which are you?"

Clary nodded,

"I'm the third type. My father was a warlock, my mom was a Llygedyn o ddilead, it's a type of Fae, VERY powerful and can be extremely dangerous. Like I said Fae's are a bit more lax on the whole sharing magic thing."

Izzy set forward, tilting her head,

"S-so your power is a mix of the Llyg…that type of Fae and a warlock's power- which is why you're more powerful than most Warlocks your age, right?"

Clary gave a quick nod,

"Exactly…most of my powers are similar to my moms, though the faint psychic abilities and a few others come from my dad's side…then there's a few that I'm not actually sure where they come from but they come in handy."

Izzy tilted her head,

"So…wait…I…you hadn't mentioned your dad before…" she paused,

"W-was he killed by the Gwir-Dysts too?"

Clary sighed, shaking her head, taking a deep breath

"No…Actually he was killed by my mom."

….

…

..

.

"Umm…"

"I know but once again it's really complicated,"

Izzy shook her head

"Man I'm starting to think that's the Supernatural motto."

In spite of the current conversation she couldn't help a surprised slight chuckle,

"You may be right on that. Like I said my psychic abilities come from his side, but his were a lot more in-depth…and a lot darker. He used them to manipulate people, influence them, even control them…and he used them on everyone…

Including my mom…and me."

"Okay I get the complicated now…so, let me guess, she figured out what he was doing and kicked his ass?"

"Uh, major understatement, but yeah…she never meant to kill him, but when she figured it out she totally lost it, lost control of her powers. She regretted it and it terrified her that she could get to the point to take a life, even in those circumstances. It upset her so much that she actually had her powers willingly bound in order to ensure it never happened again."

Izzy sighed,

"So she really couldn't even fight back against the Gwir-Dyst…she didn't have a chance."

Clary shook her head,

"No…no she didn't." Clary trailed off swallowing, glancing away,

"S-so like I said Magnus came to town to get rid of the group of Gwir-Dysts that'd killed his friend, and dozens of others my mom included. She was actually the last one killed by them. She died just two days before Magnus got to town. He went looking for them and ended up finding me.

I…man…after she died I lost it, like I said I had no one else, I didn't know what to do or where to go, I just didn't see any options…All I felt was anger and hatred at these monsters that took my mom away." She paused, shaking her head, brushing her hair back,

"I-I went after them…I wasn't gonna just let them get away with it. While I was looking for them I ran into Magnus…I told him about my mom and he was empathetic but said to leave it to him.

I told him no- they took my mom and I wasn't just going to sit by and let them get away with it. He promised me they wouldn't but I was a kid and he couldn't risk them getting me too.

H-he asked me what my mom would think of what I was doing…

I knew she wouldn't want me to do that-

And I didn't want to taint her memory by doing something that she'd be ashamed of. I agreed to let Magnus handle it. Told him to let me know when he had it handled, he agreed to.

I went back home…

There was a little alley that I always cut through to get there…

A-and they were waiting for me."

Izzy gasped,

"They seemed to come out of nowhere, circled me cutting off the exits. I-I asked them why, why did they do that? They laughed, said she was a monster, just like me and all the rest of us…that she deserved it.

I told them her powers were bound, she was no threat,

They said yeah, but a trophy from a Llygedyn o ddilead was a hell of a prize, hardly any Gwir-Dyst's had proof of taking one out as they were so dangerous. They laughed about how easy it was, started to advance on me…

I tried to get away but I couldn't, tried to fight back another way but there were seven in the group, way more than I could handle with my usual powers. They attacked- I saw one had a knife…a bloody knife…a-and I knew that's what they killed her with and they were going to do the same thing to me…

And…I-I don't know, I closed my eyes and…I-I just felt this welling of power and heat and I took a deep breath in, then exhaled, and flung my arms out, and felt the surge of power explode in all directions.

I opened my eyes and there was nothing left, the walls of the alley were scorched, and I was surrounded by seven piles of dust and ash." She trailed off, shaking her head faintly, glancing back up at Izzy,

"I wish there was another way…I hate that I had to do that, but…I know they would have killed me, and who knows how many others.

I-I kind of freaked out after that- Magnus saw the whole thing; he actually had to use a spell to subdue me. I was totally out of it for over a month after that-

I really don't remember it honestly….it's all just a blur.

But Magnus took care of me. The blast was actually strong enough that I had a pretty bad flash burn for over a week.

Like I said I didn't really have anyone else. My mom was the only family I had and with her being a Llygedyn o ddilead and obviously willingly having her powers bound most Supernaturals were kind of weary of her.

There aren't too many reasons someone willingly gives up their powers.

Magnus actually ended up taking me in, I moved to Brooklyn with him, met Raphael and just kind of fell into a new family. It was different, and kind of insane, but it was a family and it was support…

It was what I needed.

I lived with him till I was eighteen; finished school and eventually ended up starting my shop." She trailed off, fiddling idly with her charm bracelet.

They set in silence for a few moments, just taking everything in, finally Izzy shook her head,

"You know generally when a girl says 'It's complicated' it just means it's awkward to talk about."

Clary gave a surprised laugh, nodding,

"Umm…yeah…well I try to be honest as much as possible…If I say it's complicated it means exactly that."

She nodded faintly, giving a slight huff of a laugh,

"Yeah, think I got that now. So…umm…I know you must be tried of me bringing it up but…back to Simon being one of these evil hunting bastards? And please don't say it's complicated…I'm sure it is but I'm really starting to dread that sentence."

Clary chuckled, shrugging,

"Actually we're pretty much through the 'Complicated' part. Gwir-Dysts hunt Supernaturals, that is how it has been for as long as there are recorded accounts of us and them.

They hunt us, we fight back….they attack, we attack back…

One of the first things any supernatural- born or turned- learns is about Gwir-Dysts…See the really scary thing about Gwir-Dysts is that to us they just look like a normal human…the only difference is that they can see us-

That's it.

Every Supernatural is taught that if they encounter someone who seems human but can see them- without a spell or anything- that person is a Gwir-Dyst and will try to kill them, and everyone they love.

They are to get away as quickly as possible and find someone who can deal with a Gwir-Dyst threat-

A high Warlock, power Vampire Clan Leader, Alpha, that kind of thing.

I have never heard of a Gwir-Dyst who didn't follow the butcher, hate, butcher more teachings…

And then there's Simon. He is totally different from every Gwir-Dyst I have ever heard of, he is exactly the sweet, kind, compassionate person he shows the world…and as I can see people auras and sense things about them I can see that about him…"

Izzy nodded,

"But no other Supernatural's can….they find out he's a Gwir-Dyst he's screwed."

"Exactly…though I'd be willing to bet Raphael knows. He has a secret…which-it's Raphael he has a lot of Secrets- but this one he's even keeping from Magnus, and I didn't see that about him until after the Branding Murders case…

I think he found out then.

As they are still dating and Simon is, well _Alive_\- I'd assume he came to the same conclusion I did."

Izzy blinked for a few seconds, before quirking her eyebrow,

"So…the leader of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan, one of the most feared Vampires in the country and I'm guessing a pretty skilled hunter of Gwir-Dysts is in fact dating what is essentially his born, sworn enemy?"

Clary chuckled, nodding,

"Yup…"

Izzy shrugged,

"Well…on the plus side, We're no longer the weirdest couple."

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

"I can't believe you two are going to start hanging out, swapping embarrassing stories about me." Raphael grumbled, shaking his head faintly

Simon laughed,

"Hey, guarantee I have a hell of a lot more embarrassing stories than you, and Kev knows every last one of them…I don't care if you have an extra century's worth…I still have more."

Raphael snickers shaking his head,

"I don't think that's possible."

"Yeah, no…it is…it _totally_ is…especially when you figure Magnus is gonna be bound to the ones that aren't totally obviously vamp/supernaturally based. Guarantee Magnus runs out of stories before Kevin even reaches 'The Pumpkin Weasel Incident'…and that was at like, the very beginning of sophomore year."

Raphael blinked, steps faltering a moment before shaking his head, hurrying to catch back up with Simon, giving a slight chuckle…

"Okay…I'm kinda scared now. You're stories might actually be weirder than Magnus's…"

Simon quirked his eyebrow,

"Really, you're surprised? Dude; I'm a slightly klutzy, flailing, overly excitable, comic book obsessed nerd/Gwir-dyst in hiding with less than no filter and a tendency of blabbering when I get nervous working as a detective in the Supernatural capital of the world.

I don't even _know_ how I got into half of the craziness I've been in…or out of it for that matter, though that part was usually Kev."

Raphael chuckled,

"Hey, I think I realized why I get along so well with Kevin…I've been saying he's your Magnus but really he's more like me. Trying to wrangle and temper the madness and keep everything from blowing up for their crazy best friend."

Simon laughed, nodding eagerly,

"Sometimes literally."

Simon shrugged,

"Well, at least with us spending time together Magnus might start to like me…"

Raphael gave him a gentle smile, shaking his head,

"Lindo, he already likes you. Believe me, Magnus does not just 'make nice' or skirt around his feelings for someone- even someone dating his best friend-

Hell _especially_ then."

Simon smiled brightly, giving nodding,

"That's good, I really want him to like me. I know how important he is to you…I mean, like I said he's kinda like your Kevin…or your version of me…only not…oh, you know what I mean.

I couldn't imagine dating someone Kevin didn't like. Well…not that that's really too hard. Kevin's like the most accepting, compassionate person I've ever met. If he genuinely doesn't like someone there's a damn good reason for it and there's no way I'd want to be dating them anyways."

Raphael glanced over, quirking his eyebrow,

"Even me?"

Simon glanced up, pretending to think,

"Hmm…well…I don't know, I mean that _would_ be awful hard to turn down…fortunately I don't have to worry about that;

Kev totally thinks you're awesome."

Raphael blinked in surprise,

"He does?"

Simon gave a sharp laugh,

"Dude, yeah! Come on, how could he not? You're really smart and brave and you're actually really nice to him, even joking and vaguely teasing- which he figures is a good sign.

Plus even though he barged into your apartment at what amounts to the middle of the night to give you a shovel talk you neither completely terrified him nor laughed in his face.

That went a long way I think."

Raphael chuckled, shrugging faintly,

"Well, what he did was completely reckless and going just by what he could have known about me possibly verging on suicidal, but I completely understand his motivation; I would never laugh at someone trying to protect their loved ones. And being that willing to risk your own wellbeing just to ensure that someone you care about is safe?

That really makes me respect him; and honestly there aren't a hell of a lot of people I can say that about. I didn't threaten him because I would do the same thing if I thought someone was messing with Mags, just as he would with me."

Simon laughed, shrugging,

"Yeah, but no one's mistaking that for an empty threat."

Raphael gave a bit of a half shrug,

"Well…to be fair they wouldn't be, about the farthest thing from it, but I get the feeling if someone was genuinely threatening Kevin's family it wouldn't matter how stacked against him the odds were, he'd figure something out."

Simon tilted his head,

"You're right. The guy may look like Bambi, but he's made it on the police force in what is essentially the Supernatural capital of the world, not to mention managed to keep me alive and sane for most of my life. He's adorable but he's no pushover, and despite how he might appear, he is not helpless."

Raphael gave a slight smile and a nod,

"Glad to hear it. And I'm actually looking forward to having dinner with you guys, I did appreciate the invitation. Even if we are having it at my place for obvious reasons…but you liked the Cantonese place across the street, hopefully Kevin will too. Besides, as apparently you and Mags are gonna be hanging out alone every Tuesday we can figure out a game plan."

Simon sighed, shrugging,

"Yeah…I know it was kinda crazy agreeing to it but…I-I was just so excited that he actually wanted to hang out with me! Besides, I kinda get the feeling once Magnus sets his mind to something it's gonna happen. Really if I said no it might've actually made him suspicious I was hiding something.

There really wasn't another move."

Raphael scoffed,

"Uh huh…you just want to see the embarrassing pictures of me with pink hair."

Simon grinned, nodding animatedly,

"And a beanie!"

Raphael groaned, covering his eyes, shaking his head,

"Dios…he has those too?"

"Yup!"

He huffed faintly as they began up the steps of the station,

"Damnit…there's no deleting all the pictures when it's a warlock holding them…can't even threaten him into it since it's Mags and…well…"

Simon chuckled,

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't work so well. I'm sure it's fine, I bet you looked adorable. Think you could totally pull off pink hair."

Raphael rolled his eyes,

"I can't…I REALLY can't. And I'm the Head of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan and one of the most feared Supernatural's in the country…

I don't want to be 'Adorable'."

Simon snickered, slipping his arm around Raphael as they reached the door, leaning over, kissing him lightly on the cheek,

"Well if you don't you really shouldn't pout like that…"

Raphael glared; Simon just chuckled, pulling the station door open for them, tugging him along.

"Hate to break it to you dude, but I think it's kinda unavoidable. I mea-" He trailed off, quirking his eyebrow, glancing around the suddenly hushed station, finding several officers and perps alike staring back at them, most with barely disguised panic.

Simon blinked, glancing back at Raphael who just huffed, rolling his eyes, before looking back at the gawking idiots,

_Okay Luke definitely had to talk to them…this was gonna get real old, __**real**__ fast._

_Until then though,_

He jerked his head faintly to the side, eyes flashing black,

They seemed to take the not so subtle hint, scrambling back to whatever they were doing before _(Or just making their way out of the room as quickly as possible…he was fine with either really…)_

He rolled his eyes again, glancing back at Simon hopefully,

"So, Kevin said he should be done by now, right?"

He chuckled, nodding,

"Yeah, it really shouldn't have taken him too long. A case he worked a few months ago is going to trial and he'll have to take the stand so he just wanted to look over the information again so he'd be extra prepared.

He should definitely b-" he trailed off, giving a slightly aggravated groan, rolling his eyes.

Raphael followed his line of sight curiously, trying to find out what had so thoroughly annoyed him so very quickly.

_Huh…_

_Well…that'd definitely do it…_

Kevin's sitting at his desk faintly hunched over holding a folder up looking over the contents, everything about him is tense. He has a death grip on the papers, them faintly crinkled around his hands as they flex, his mouth is set in a sharp line, head tilted slightly in annoyance.

The source of the annoyance is abundantly clear. There's a very blond man in an expensive suit standing next to him, far too close, blathering right on along, with a smug, overly confident smirk, hand resting on Kevin's shoulder, thumb idly moving back and forth. Kevin is clearly trying to ignore the guy but it seems the man is either oblivious or undeterred by the agitation and irritation.

Raphael tilted his head, looking over the smirking overconfident jackass with derision,

"Who's that?"

Simon huffed, shaking his head,

"Ugh, Jace. He's Alec's brother- total jackass. Thinks he's some totally irresistible player since he's a fancy big time DEA agent and all that but really he's just a smug, arrogant ass. He's had a thing for Kevin for a while now, hits on him every chance he gets, just can't take the hint that he's not interested in that, like at all."

Raphael smirked, eyes flickering,

"Hmm…he does seem rather dense… the hints as of yet may have merely been too subtle…

Perhaps a more…_direct_ approach is required?"

He took a deep, calming breath, relaxing his shoulders, striding calmly across the station, coming to a stop right beside the agent. He reaches over, grabs Jace's hand and calmly pulls it away from Kevin's shoulder, grip firm,

"Hey! What do you t-" he starts angrily, turning to glare at whoever it was before catching sight of Raphael, locking eyes with him,

Raphael tilted his head, eyes flickering black; gaze sharp, cold, and utterly bone chilling,

Jace froze like a deer in the headlights,

"Okay Jace? I believe you are confused, or possibly just very stupid…either way I am going to speak slowly so you can understand…because I want to be VERY clear." He paused, grip on Jace's hand tightening to a somewhat uncomfortable degree,

Jace gulped, Raphael continued,

"I do not know if you are too dense to pick up on it, too busy planning your next move to register it, or simply too full of yourself to believe anyone could resist your…_charm_ I guess you would call it… but I also do not care which it is." He lifted his free hand, gesturing to Kevin who was watching the proceedings with a slightly wide eyed, nervous, but relieved expression

"Kevin is _clearly_ uninterested and uncomfortable. Your attention is neither reciprocated nor appreciated. He deserves to be treated with respect and dignity, not pawed at and accosted by some self-aggrandizing imbecile. So Jace…I am going to tell you, very politely, to back the hell off and keep your hands to yourself unless you are given specific permission to do otherwise…

And I am only going to tell you once…" He squeezes Jace's hand, hard, Jace tries to pull away, Raphael squeezes tighter, giving a dangerously sharp smile, quirking his eyebrow,

"Do you understand?"

Jace gulps nodding quickly,

Raphael flashes a quick smile, letting him go, Jace stumbles back, eyes wide, breath coming sharp and uneven, blinking seemingly not entirely sure what happened.

Raphael turns from Jace, clearly dismissing him, leaning casually against Kevin's desk, subtlety putting himself between Kevin and Jace, giving Kevin a pleasant, friendly smile,

"Hey, hope we aren't too early. Did you get everything you needed done for the hearing?" he asked in a polite, interested tone,

Kevin blinked faintly in surprise, before giving a slight chuckle, nodding, glancing over at Simon settling on the other side of him against his desk, lightly resting his hand on Kevin's shoulder,

He sighed, relaxing a bit more, shooting him a grateful smile, leaning into him a bit, glancing back over at Raphael.

"Yeah I did. Sorry for the hold up, I probably didn't even need to review it, I remembered everything, but the defenses attorney is really tough and has a tendency to try to trip people up on the stand with minuet details, so I wanted to double check everything. The trial isn't even till next Thursday, but I really don't want to miss something."

Simon nodded,

"Dude I totally understand; Lawson's no joke, one slip and he'll pounce on it, get things so twisted up it sounds like _**you**_ were the perp."

Kevin gave a huffing laugh,

"Man, tell me about it! Remember last year with the Zimmerman case? Poor Phineas was nearly in tears."

Raphael tilted his head, eyes widening,

"Wait…Lawson? Not Derek Lawson, right?"

They both startle,

"Yeah…you know him?"

He shrugged,

"You could say that…I met him at one of Magnus's parties and he asked me out nearly every week for like, two years."

"_What!?"_ Simon laughed, eyes wide,

"_No way!"_ Kevin exclaimed, giggling, shaking his head,

Raphael chuckled, gesturing towards the door,

"It's a long story; we can go over it all at dinner, whenever you are ready to head out of course."

Kevin beamed, bounding up so quickly he almost upset the chair, setting the file to the side of his desk,

"Totally ready."

Simon chuckled, nodding, slipping his arm around Raphael's waist, leaning over, kissing his cheek happily, Kevin falling in beside them giving the couple a warm smile,

"What? You were playing hard to get?" Simon teased,

Raphael scoffed

"Playing?"

Simon snickered, shrugging, with an impish smile,

"I don't know…didn't seem too difficult to me."

Raphael's steps faltered, he blinked giving a slightly disbelieving laugh,

"Did you just call me easy?"

Kevin giggled in surprise, giving a slight shrug,

"Well…I mean you DID spend the night with him before you even went on a date or anything…"

Raphael huffed, quirking his eyebrow,

"Alright Bambi…"

"_Hey!"_

Jace watched as the trio slipped out the station door, shaking his head in total confusion…glancing around he realized he wasn't the only one staring, a couple officers and even a few perps appeared just as flummoxed as he was…

Glancing over he saw a couple peeking out of the file room, three officers and two suspect cautiously moving out into the crowded bullpen.

He glanced back at the door, again shaking his head,

_What the hell just happened?_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Llygedyn o ddilead__\- (__Glimmer of annihilation__)_

I really liked the fact that SHE saved herself, rather than just Magnus swooping in to save the day I was pretty adamant I wanted that. Sorry if it was a bit dark but I think it really helps her character and adds depth.

…Also I never really cared for Jocelyn…not sure why (Though it could be her whole coma arc/book thing really put a hamper on the Saphael scenes…)

Kay so I know this was a bit lighter than the 1st half but I thought it'd be good to balance it out.

Once again I swear Jace will become better, a whole different person…but it'll take time. In the mean time I can just torment him a bit.

I really like the idea of Kevin and Raphael becoming friends.

_So, what do you guys think so far?_

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 36 ***


	6. Chapter 6-Casual Affair

*-*-*-*-*-*Slightly Evil Magnus Universe*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Chapter 6;**_

_**Casual Affair**_

_Chapter Complete!_

Jace tries to figure out what the hell's going on…

Alec contemplates Magnus and Raphael…Magnus comes by the station…the Officers TRY not to react…

_**Notes:**_

Sorry for the long wait work got in the way… and I kept going back and forth on the second part.

I know I said it'd be Magnus's POV, but I got stuck with Alec's also it went longer than I intended but I still like it…

Sorry for the wait, I got distracted (And yeah, I know I say that a lot…but to be fair it happens a lot)

So…someone (SonofHelios…thank you) asked me if I was planning to put together a Bestiary kinda thing for this series as we are getting so many new, different creatures and beings…

I REALLY loved the idea, so I kinda started.

Eventually I'll post it on here, when I get further along but in the ending notes I have links to what I have so far on my Deviant Art Page if anyone's interested

Anyways…onto the story…

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Jace)_

_Okay seriously, what the hell is going on here?_

First off that Magnus dude yesterday…and wow, that was just insane.

Really how the hell did THAT dude pull off the whole intimidation thing so well?

I mean so okay, yeah, hitting on the guy probably didn't cast him in the best of light, but he was just looking out for Alec.

_Really he was!_

He saw that picture.

_Who just sends a pic like that to a total stranger? _

And not just any stranger; a detective working a case. Seriously, that's a majorly desperate move and…well…

Once again he _**saw**_ the picture…no way in hell someone who looks like THAT needs to actually try to get someone. Especially when that someone owns a club. Any club really, but _Pandemonium?_

Man, that place was _**always**_ packed full of gorgeous people. Magnus had to have his pick of any of them (Once again back to the picture…) No way that guy was hurting for any kind of attention.

Yet the way Alec talked, dude was practically throwing himself at him. And, yeah, okay, he knew a lot of people thought Alec was hot (It was his brother so really that's one hell of a blinder right there…but you know, he got it in theory) but there's vaguely flirty, showing interest and then there's whatever the hell Magnus was doing.

Dude HAD to be working something.

Really the only reason he'd tricked Alec into go was to check the guy out and see what he was up to. Something about the whole thing just seemed really fishy.

And when they got there, _oh Man!_ He was ALL over Alec, and poor Alec was a stammering, stuttering mess. No way he'd be able to handle someone that overt.

That was just WAY out of his comfort range. I mean Alec was very smart and brave and all that but when it came to sex and relationships he tended to kind of play it safe and kinda slow (and that's only when he actually picked up on the interest at all.)

He didn't take a lot of risks and he didn't really do the whole 'one night stand' thing…He didn't do hookups or casual or all of that.

_And seriously…come on._

Not to judge or anything but no way some pretty boy club owner constantly surrounded by opportunities was gonna be looking to start something serious and exclusive with a straight laced, overly serious, workaholic detective.

Like he said, he's totally just trying to look out for Alec…he didn't want him to get attached, get hurt.

He was just trying to let Alec see what kind of guy this 'Magnus' was…Not like he'd of actually…o-okay maybe he would have _(Once again, he'd seen the picture),_ but that's not what it was about.

He figured for sure the dude would show his true colors…

And…well…

He kind of did…

Just not the ones Jace was expecting.

How the HELL did a pretty boy club owner, practically **bejeweled** in jewelry, dressed in freaking leather pants and a half open blood red shirt pull off 'intimidation' so damn well?

It should not be possible.

Hell, the most intimidating thing about him was that he seemed a bit taller than Jace but when he got away from there and caught his breath he realized even that was just because his boots had a higher heel on them…

_And seriously what?_

It wasn't just that what Magnus was saying was hurtful, or even that the guy was basically ranting at him…I mean he's had people throw hissy fits and get all dramatic and that kind of thing, but this did not feel anything like that.

This felt like a threat.

And not just a pretty boy with a temper tantrum threatening to slap him or whatever…

This felt like a full on, heavily armed, physically intimidating, mercenary kind of threat…

It was like the feeling he got when they ended up working cases with the NSA or CIA and they brought along those guys with vague sounding job titles that you knew were a bunch of crap.

_**That's**_ the feel he got from this Magnus guy…

And that made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

And that wasn't even the weirdest thing to happen in the last couple days…

_Not even close…_

That would be the thing with that creepy ass guy that left the station with Simon AND Kevin _(Speaking of 'what the hell' occurrences,)_

So, he's talking to Kevin; just like he usually does when he's at the station…he never passes that up…

_Hmm…Damn…_

He's gorgeous and sexy as hell; he'd never pass up a chance to make some headway with Kevin.

Yeah the guy _was_ kinda shy, and a bit quiet. He got the feeling he didn't really date much. He was probably intimidated with Jace being a DEA agent and all. Still he tried to let him know he was interested.

Kevin seemed a bit distracted today, even quieter than usual, but he was working on a case, getting ready for trial, that could make anyone nervous.

So he's chatting along, trying to help him relax and take his mind off the case and out of nowhere someone grabs his hand and rips it off Kevin's shoulder.

It jarred him, he turned to confront the attacker, and…

_And then what?_

He doesn't really know…

He locked eyes with the man…

_H-his eyes…._

Jace shook his head faintly trying to shake away the image. There was something so cold there, so deep. It sent a chill straight through him, and NOT in a good way-

In an 'Oh my god this is how it ends for me' kinda way…

Which was just _completely_ insane. They were in the middle of a police station, surrounded by officers, even if the guy was actually a threat he'd have to be a total idiot to try anything there.

That didn't really change the fact that Jace felt like he couldn't talk, couldn't breathe until the strange, terrifying man let him go.

The second he did Jace scrambled back, gulping for air, feeling near light headed. During the whole confrontation none of what he was saying even registered, it almost felt like he was in a trance. It took over an hour for the man's words to actually register, and even longer to really process what all happened.

He'd been very defensive of Kevin, told Jace that he was making Kevin uncomfortable, that he wasn't interested, that Kevin didn't deserve to be treated like that. Told him to keep his hands to himself.

And…O-okay, truth be told, he was maybe a bit pushy when it came to Kevin but, well, the guy just seemed so sweet and almost innocent, he wanted to make sure he realized that Jace was actually interested, that he wasn't just being friendly or making small talk.

_I mean, how else do you let someone know you're interested?_

The disturbing man made it sound like he was some desperate mouth-breather creeping on the guy. He just put his hand on his shoulder; it's not like he grabbed his ass or tried to, like, feel him up.

It was weird…and REALLY confusing.

Cause like as soon as Jace pulled away the disturbing man turned his back on Jace, all but dismissing him, leaning against Kevin's desk, and begun chatting all polite and friendly. And Simon just slipped right up next to Kevin, resting his hand on his shoulder (Just like Jace had).

And before you knew it they were just chatting, laughing and joking…Kevin giggling adorably about something or other, eyes bright and excited, practically jumping out of his chair so quick it's a wonder it didn't tip over. And then Simon laughed and slipped his arm around the terrifying man, leaning in, kissing his cheek, Kevin giving them a warm kind of soft smile.

Then the three of them had made their way to the door, by this time Jace had snapped out of it enough to actually catch their conversation;

"What? You were playing hard to get?"

"Playing?"

"I don't know…didn't seem too difficult to me."

"Did you just call me easy?"

Kevin giggled in surprise,

"Well…I mean you DID spend the night with him before you even went on a date or anything…"

"Alright Bambi…"

"Hey!"

….

…

..

.

_Seriously, what the hell happened there?!_

He had to figure out what was going on…hopefully Alec would know something. Maybe they could even work it together, like an unofficial case, get to the bottom of the craziness.

And Alec was sure to help; Simon was his partner after all. He was like super protective of him, no way he's letting some terrifying criminal dude screw him over.

Confident this would work he picked up the pace, spotting Alec coming into the bullpen from the records room. He was glancing through a file, making his way back to his desk. As he reached it he glanced up, spotting Jace. He sighed, rolling his eyes faintly _(Okay so he must still be kinda ticked about the whole flirting with Magnus thing. It'd be fine, just need a bit longer to cool down, he'd get there.)_

"Hey bro, so I-"

Alec shook his head,

"Jace, I'm kinda busy right now…I'm not even technically here, I'm helping a friend out with some issues, can this wait?"

Jace startled a bit at that, tilting his head,

"What kind of issues?"

Alec shrugged,

"Eh that Jackass Dick Cameron's hassling someone, trying to drive them out of business before it even starts. I figure since I've had run-ins with him over the years and I kinda know how he works I could give him a hand."

Jace gave a slight nod,

"Yeah that's true a…wait…"he trailed off,

"A 'friend' starting a new business? Is it Magnus?"

Alec shrugged again,

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you sure you want to get in the middle of that? I mean the guy seems pretty shady…don't know if it's a good idea to get in the middle of a tiff between a scumbag PI and a shady club owner/soon to be Paranormal PI."

Alec froze a minute, quirking his eyebrow,

"Hmm…you sure didn't think he was 'Shady' yesterday when you tricked me into going to see him just to try to make a play for him…

Would you still think that if he took you up on your little offer?"

Jace shook his head, sighing,

"Alec, it's not like that, I wasn't actually hitting on him I wa-"

Alec rolled his eyes, holding up his hand,

"Jace? Save your excuses, alright. I really don't have the time for your pass the blame and deflect game. I'm busy, what did you need?"

Again Jace startled at the abruptness, but shook it off,

"Look, I'm sorry, bu-"

"Jace? I told you I really don't care about your excuses. Whatever your 'plan' was, whatever you were trying to prove, whatever point you were trying to make, I just really don't care right now.

It didn't work; the guy has no interest in you whatsoever,

Like LESS than no interest…

Get over it.

I know it's hard for you to believe but not everyone is going to immediately fall at your feet."

Jace shook his head,

"It's really not like that. There's just something about the guy that seems off."

Alec sighed, shaking his head,

"Well you know what? Maybe there is something different about him…maybe even something dangerous, but there's a lot of good there too. There's a lot more to him than just what you see."

Jace huffed,

"Yeah, that's what worries me."

Alec shrugged,

"Well, good thing you're not helping us."

Jace tilted his head,

"Us? Who all's working on this?"

"Me, Magnus, Simon, Raphael and Kevin, why?"

Jace perked up,

"You know…if you guys do need any he-"

Alec scoffed, shaking his head,

"Uh, no. We got it."

"Ah come on…I just want to help-"

"No, you just want to drool over Kevin."

He shrugged,

"Well…can't blame me for that…"

Alec nodded,

"Oh yeah I can."

He huffed,

"I really could be a lot of h…" he trailed off, tilting his head, squinting,

"Hey wait a minute; who's 'Raphael?"

Alec laughed, shaking his head,

"Dude, don't even try it, he will eat you alive."

Jace quirked his eyebrow,

"No, Jace, seriously, you do not want to piss this guy off…and…it's you, you will."

"Hey! I'm not-"

"Yes, you are…I don't even know what you were gonna say, but yeah, you are."

Jace rolled his eyes, slumping faintly against Alec's desk.

"You're definitely not his type, also he's dating Simon, and if you try to make a move on Simon's guy and upset him you will have me, Izzy and half the precinct on your ass and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah…hey…wait…" he turned facing Alec more,

"This Raphael? About 5'9", really dark hair, even darker eyes, Latino, _very_ well dressed, scary as hell?"

Alec chuckled,

"Ah, so I take it you met him huh?"

"Uh yeah! He grabbed my hand, pulled it off of Kevin's shoulder and told me Kevin wasn't interested and to keep my hands to myself!"

Alec gave a slight laugh,

"Yeah?"

Jace nodded quickly,

"Yeah! Like really threateningly. Almost possessive. Then he turned to Kevin and was instantly all friendly, laughing and joking…then he left the station with Simon AND Kevin!"

Alec quirked his eyebrow

"Yeah, because they were all having dinner together. They were planning it yesterday at Magnus's office…so?"

"Are you kidding me!? It was weird, like they were all really close."

"You mean like friends?"

Jace shook his head,

"No it didn't seem just 'friendly' and Kevin was acting strange, all giggling and chatty…he never acts like that!"

Alec quirks his eyebrow,

"Umm…no? He always acts like that…he gives Simon a run for the money with the chatter."

Jace huffs,

"I've never seen him."

"Yeah, somehow that doesn't really surprise me…Look Jace I know what you're implying, but that's just not the case. Trust me Raphael REALLY isn't the type for that kinda thing…like…at all."

Jace shook his head,

"You don't know, you didn't s-"

"I know plenty, and you really need to just back off and keep out of this, it's none of your business."

Jace startled,

"Alec…how do you know this guy? I mean, usually you're all super protective when Simon's seeing someone, but you're just totally fine with this terrifying dude who shows up out of nowhere? Why are you okay with that?"

Alec shook his head,

"He didn't 'show up out of nowhere'. He's Magnus's best friend, he's opening the Paranormal PI agency with him. I've known him for weeks, and I've seen Simon and him together.

I know he's not messing with Simon, and I know he's not just trying to screw him."

Jace scoffed, rolling his eyes,

"Uh huh…and how do you know that?"

"Because h…" he trailed off, shaking his head faintly,

"You know what? It's really none of your business how I do, but I do. If he wants to explain it to you he can but I'm not trying…because honestly? I don't think you'd get it.

He's dating Simon because he likes Simon; the same reason Simon's dating him. He's hanging out with Simon and Kevin because Kevin loves Simon like family and he'd never date someone who Kevin didn't like-

Which is irrelevant as Kevin actually really likes Raphael.

And honestly, as he saved my life, I'm kinda right there with them as far as the guy's concerned."

Again Jace startled,

"_What?_ What do you mean he saved your life?"

Alec scoffed, disbelievingly,

"Seriously? You didn't even read the report on the case?"

Jace shook his head in confusion,

"Wha-"

"Raphael is the one who saved me in the Branding murders Case. Him and Magnus.

Magnus stayed behind, trying to talk Rodger down but Raphael's the one who untied me and pretty much carried me down six flights of stairs.

Without him I would have died, there's no question about it. Like I said, I'm kinda good with the guy."

Jace blinked, swallowing faintly,

"I-I didn't know…."

Alec shrugged,

"Well…now you do. That's why I want to help them. They saved my life and now some thickheaded, homophobic Jackass is trying to run them out of business before they even get started. Even if they didn't save my life I'd still want to help them because it's the right thing to do.

I know you think I'm just doing this to spend time with Magnus, and, honestly? That's a BIG draw…but it's not all of it.

They may seem odd, and kind of crazy, sometimes completely terrifying…but under all that they are good people, and I can help them…

So that's what I'm gonna do." He paused, giving a slight shrug,

"And really? At this point I don't care if you think it's a good idea or not; they need help, and I can do that, that's all there is to it.

Now if that's everything you really need to get going, I have work to do, and as I've said repeatedly, I just don't have the time to waste on this.

Have a good night Jace." with that he turned from him, back to the file,

Jace blinked uncomprehendingly at the obvious dismissal, hesitantly moving towards the door of the station, once more trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

That didn't seem like Alec…I mean yeah, he could still be pissed about the whole hitting on Magnus thing, and yeah he could totally see him feeling beholden to a couple guys who saved his life…it might even explain the defensiveness…but it just seemed off.

And wait…

_Another thing…_

_How did they save his life anyways?_

Don't get him wrong- he was incredibly grateful they did- the whole reason he hadn't read the report is because he really didn't want to know just how close he came to losing Alec

But really? Raphael carried Alec down six flights? How is that even possible? Yeah the guy looked fairly well built…(Okay **really** well built…if he wasn't doing the whole terrifying death glare he'd be hot as hell) but really Alec was nearly half a foot taller than him…and had to weigh quite a bit more…

So how was that possible?

And really how did a Club owner and a…a…_Raphael_ end up tangled up in the whole Branding Murders case to begin with?

They're starting the 'Paranormal PI' business now…so the probably didn't have it then…in fact that could have been what gave them the idea…

But why were they involved in the first place?

How would a weirdly intimidating pretty boy club owner and crazily menacing, nearly unnaturally strong guy end up involved in a case where people were drugged, branded and murdered?

….

…

..

.

W-wait…

I mean…that would kinda make sense…

There's plenty of things that could make someone aggressive and unusually strong…

A-and with Magnus…there was something just _odd_ about Magnus, a feel, a fluidity to his movements a quirk to his mannerisms that just seems _different_…

But was it more than that?

And…hmm…

Izzy did say during the Branding murders all the victims were seemingly drugged with some kind of unknown substance…

Something administered through touch…

Alec never really did say how exactly Magnus came to be working on the case in the first place.

Maybe THAT'S why Magnus is so focused on Alec. Alec's as straight laced as they come, no way he'd let someone slide on that…at least not if he _noticed_. And Magnus would be one HELL of a distraction…

_W-was that it? Was that Magnus angle here?_

And…I mean…really the idea of a club owner making use of exotic, cutting edge drugs would almost be text book.

Surely he'd have access to things they've never heard of…

It would explain the odd reactions he had to Both Magnus AND Raphael. It hadn't felt like regular fear, it was the kind of fear you feel when you are in the presence of a predator…

_That's just not normal…_

_And Simon, Kevin and even Alec's agreeability with both men._

He shook his head, taking a deep breath. He had to figure out what's going on here…

_And he will…_

He shrugged, smirking faintly as he strode confidently out of the station, ready to get to work.

_He had this…he totally had this…_

_After all…he is a highly respected DEA agent, he has resources, connections and pull the likes of which this 'Magnus' and 'Raphael' have never seen._

_No problem…_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Ugh…God I hope he doesn't do anything too stupid…_

Alec sighed, shaking his head to himself as he watched Jace make his way to the door.

_**Please**__ don't do anything stupid…_

_I don't know these guys well enough to pull you out of it too many more times._

He shook his head once more, sending up a mental plea to whomever happened to be listening and could actually corral his idiot brother.

Don't get him wrong, Jace was actually quite intelligent…

Which made it all the more frustrating when he did so many idiotic things.

Things like;

Trying to jump off the roof of the house using a bed sheet for a parachute when he was nine.

Jumping off the roof of the _Kent's_ house using a bed sheet for a parachute seven years LATER (He's pretty sure that one involved a dare and alcohol…a lot of it.)

Doing a back flip off the train trestle bridge because one of his friends dared him he couldn't.

Thinking the Anderson twins wouldn't notice he was dating both of them in secret.

Sneaking around with the girlfriend of the VERY large, VERY aggressive, VERY obviously steroid using linebacker of their all city football team.

Posting dozens of pictures of them on dates all over social media and not thinking the dude would figure it out.

And the Jace specialty:

Totally overestimate your abilities, shoot your mouth off, go in thinking you have it, no way it'll backfire and then hope like hell one of your siblings can pull you out when it inevitably does.

_This was the place they were at now…yet again._

Only this wasn't just some loud mouth jackass he was thinking of poking at…

This was Magnus and Raphael.

And yeah, okay, he seemed to get along with them pretty well, and he really did think that underneath everything else they were genuinely good guys.

But make no mistake those two were dangerous,

Every sense he had told him that.

And while he did now know (And was rather relieved) Magnus had his 'principles' and ethics and all that, he knows there are only a handful of reasons someone implements those kind of limitations. And none of them level out to just 'trying to seem tough'.

If you have those types of self appointed rules it's because you know how much damage you can cause without them.

_And that's just with Magnus._

He has no clue what the hell Raphael's deal is. He doesn't actually even know for sure what the guy does (Besides attempt to keep Magnus out of trouble and apparently completely terrify hired thugs twice his size).

He knows the guy's smart, and from his mannerisms and dress he'd assume pretty wealthy, but other than that he's at a loss. With the way he dresses and a few of his affectations he toyed with the idea of him being some kind of trust fund kid or the like but dismissed it almost as quickly as the thought occurred.

That did not feel right at all.

There's an edge to the man, something that you just can't fake, and that a person doesn't just come by. It's something you grow and develop out of necessity. He'd be willing to bet whatever Raphael has he fought tooth and nail for.

There's a definite darkness to him, and he's caught a glimpse of a far off sadness in his gaze that's unmistakable. The man's been through hell. There's no doubt in his mind the guy's had to face some very harsh situations, made some near impossible choices, and, going by how protective Magnus seems of him he'd be willing to bet he's faced most of them pretty much on his own.

He doesn't think either of them are bad guys, far from it in fact, but he's guessing underestimating them or writing off the warnings as bluffs could prove a VERY costly mistake in the wrong circumstances.

He's known from the moment he met Magnus (And Raphael, though that wasn't as blatantly obvious…which just means he's better at masking it …Which is a whole _other_ set of alarms, even louder than the ones with Magnus…) that the guys were dangerous; but part of him is really starting to wonder if he even wants to actually know exactly _**how**_ dangerous.

The reactions of the thugs today was somewhat alarming (Well, entertaining…but also alarming.).

He'd tensed up the moment he saw the guys, beginning to reach for his badge to identify himself, hoping the two behemoths would be smart enough not to try anything in front of two detectives and a cop.

He took a deep breath, trying to hope it didn't turn into too much trouble…

Then he caught a look at their expressions.

That made him pause just as much as the brothers.

They seemed to freeze the second they caught a glimpse of Magnus, looking suddenly unsettled, casting nervous glances between each other.

Dick was, unsurprisingly, totally oblivious of this, smirking smugly as he introduced his 'Accountants' (Really? Come on now). He'd again started to step forward but Magnus waved his off with a sexy, sly smirk before turning his attention back to the 'accountants'.

That was close to the most baffling thing he'd ever seen _(Also insanely hot, really not the time or place for all that…still…Whoa…)_

It was blatantly obvious they knew exactly who and how dangerous Magnus was. It wasn't just that they, unlike Dick, were smart enough to pick up that the guy was a threat. They knew him by name…though it also seemed they hadn't actually met before.

He watched the guys frantically try to backtrack; assuring that they had no idea this was 'Magnus Bane's company, going so far as to quit their jobs then and there, even offering their 'accounting' to Magnus…

He really thought it couldn't have got any stranger than that…

He was wrong.

He'd seen Raphael come in but didn't really think much of it, figuring he was just holding back so as not to interrupt Magnus's 'thing'…

_Wow…was that off base._

Magnus had chuckled, waving off their offer, saying he already had an 'Accountant' and Raphael was quite skilled.

He thought the twins might actually faint. The speed they paled was really rather concerning…not as concerning as what followed, but concerning just the same. Raphael had pretty much made a game of tormenting them. Alec almost felt bad for the guys…they'd already been freaked out by Magnus; they clearly had no intentions of causing any problems for the new business.

It wasn't even threats really, at least not what Alec could tell, really just talking in a kind of low, somewhat odd tone. A few times there was a dangerous tone there, but nothing really stood out as an actual threat.

He's still not sure what exactly it was that frightened them so much they literally ran away screaming (Something about eating a bull? He really felt like he was missing something there…)

Whatever it was it most definitely was effective- apparently Raphael WAS a pretty good 'accountant'. He unquestionably seemed to have the intimidation thing down, even if it did seem kind of vague and abstract or like a game…

Until it wasn't…

_Man, when Dick started towards Simon..._

Alec shook his head faintly.

That…that was something else. There was nothing vague about that threat, it was anything but empty. Alec knew without a shadow of a doubt he was deadly serious, and that Dick was in very real danger.

The way Raphael had watched his retreat, laser focused on him, seemingly tracking every movement, every breath…

_Yeah, to hell with Dick, that look sent a chill down ALEC'S spine. _

The twin's reaction to the Name Raphael suddenly made a great deal more sense, And Alec was really wondering what he was getting into with this group.

Simon seemed fine with it…

More than fine. He was laughing, Smiling, joking, teasing him like it was nothing…which I guess as the whole terrifying 'If you're not afraid of me you're not paying close enough attention' thing was just triggered by Dick threatening _him,_ Alec supposed he got that.

Still it was disturbing as hell.

He really never wanted to have that tone directed anywhere close to him, or someone he loved…

_And yeah, obnoxious as he was that DID include Jace._

The thing about Kevin he was fine with, really he'd been trying to get Jace to back off on the poor guy for over a year. It was blatantly obvious he was NOT into Jace's whole 'thing' but Jace just seemed totally oblivious to it (which was Jace in a nutshell.).

Kevin was too nice, Simon tried, but as Jace didn't really find him too intimidating it didn't really come though- Also from the way Jace talked he kinda got the feeling Jace had somehow got it into his head Simon and Kevin had something between them besides friendship (Which was annoying, in several ways but not the point.). So Anytime Simon tried to say something Jace thought he was just like, trying to keep his options open or whatever…

_He did say for a smart person Jace was kinda an idiot, right?_

He kind of hoped Raphael's scare tactics might finally hit the mark…hopefully. Though now he had a bad feeling it was going to get Jace looking at Raphael, trying to figure out what's up with the guy…

_A-and really?_

_No way that was gonna end well._

He didn't know what Raphael was capable of if pushed far enough, and he'd hope that he had the same kind of 'principles' as Magnus…

But he'd really prefer not to find out from firsthand experience.

_Come on Jace…go against every last innate instinct you have and leave this alone._

He sighed once more, shaking his head, pausing as the by now familiar hush fell over the busy station. Alec fought down a bit of a chuckle, glancing up from the file on his desk, catching sight of Magnus standing by the door.

Magnus huffed faintly, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head at the majority of the room, before simply dismissing the oddness, looking over to Alec's desk, giving a faint smile and shrug. Alec couldn't quite fight down the chuckle after all, quirking his eyebrow almost teasingly.

Magnus shook his head faintly, slinking across the room casually taking a seat on the edge of Alec's desk, giving Alec an almost playful smirk,

"Good morning gorgeous and how are you today?"

Alec chuckled, shaking his head,

"You're never gonna tell me what that's all about, are you?

Magnus gave a blatantly fake, innocent look,

"What what's about darling?"

Alec rolled his eyes,

"I know I told you I wouldn't mention small lies but…really? You could at least put a bit of effort into it."

Magnus chuckled in surprise, giving an almost playful wink,

"All part of my plan gorgeous…lull you into thinking I'm easier to read…since I still don't believe you found my 'tell', as I don't have one."

Alec quirked his eyebrow, eyes bright and just a bit challenging, leaning in.

"Yesterday with Dick and the twins…which sounds _really_ bad and I'm finding another way to word that ASAP but anyways-

During that you mainly told the truth, though your wording was very specific and very purposeful, so it was the truth, BUT there was a lot of hidden meaning there, an entire extra conversation in fact, which the twins totally picked up on-

Ditto Raphael…actually way more there…though I have no clue what it was actually about…and I kinda get the idea I'm probably happier not knowing.

They knew who you were, I'm guessing probably the same way the very jumpy officers and couple suspects trying desperately to look busy and not as if they're nervously listening into most every word we say know 'it'…whatever 'it' is.

You'd never seen the twins before, but you knew they knew you, not that they were exactly masters of deception in that area...unlike you, though close to the end you were just flat out screwing with them. Also you knew they'd recognize you before they even really caught sight of you, which I don't know what that means…but it is VERY interesting.

You completely lied twice, twisted the truth three times and intentionally drew them to the wrong conclusion once." Alec paused, leaning a bit closer, that thrill intensifying.

"Still think I don't know your tell?"

Magnus's eyes were brilliant and sharp, almost predatory but with an excitement to them that caused a curious little thrill making Alec's breath catch and his heart rate tic up.

Magnus swallowed, leaning in more, eyes sparking with surprise and a definite glint of interest. He reached over; resting his hand on Alec's idly running his thumb back and forth.

"Mmm…you may just have something there detective. I suppose this means I just have to keep an eye on you." he paused, gaze sliding over Alec slowly, before moving back up, meeting his eyes,

"Can't say I mind that…"

Alec chuckled, shaking his head,

"You think I'm that easily distracted?"

Magnus shrugged, leaning in a bit more, eyes doing that flashy, sparking thing. He felt that odd, electric buzz thing flickering up, making his hand under Magnus's feel almost tingly. He turned it faintly, catching Magnus's fingers, squeezing lightly.

Magnus's breath caught, that buzzing, electric feeling intensifying,

"I think I would be more than happy to take on that challenge…_Detective_."

Alec flushed faintly, leaning in,

"Well, I-" Alec begins but is cut off by a clatter from a few desks over.

He startles, looking over to see officer Phineas bumbling around trying to pick up all the pens and pencils and put them back in the cup he'd knocked off his desk,

"Sorry! My bad, I got it!" he stammered, blushing brilliantly, waving people along before hurriedly getting back to the task,

Alec shook his head, glancing around realizing he is at work in the middle of a busy station…

Surrounded by people blatantly trying to not look like they were eavesdropping on near every word they said…

Which means they in all likely heard every last word…

_Ah crap…_

Alec took a deep breath, rolling his eyes, glancing back at Magnus with an apologetic shrug,

"Sorry, that w-"

Magnus shook his head, waving him off with a playful smirk,

"No problem gorgeous…so if you aren't calling me down here to interrogate me again- which I'm more than okay with, just FYI…anytime...- why did you _want_ me?" he finished with an impish smirk, in an oddly playful, low town,

Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes again,

"I know what you're doing."

Magnus laughed,

"Gorgeous, I'm a lot of things; subtle has never been one of them."

Alec gave a surprised laugh, nodding quickly, pointing,

"Don't need any kind of tell to know that's the truth."

Magnus gave an unconcerned shrug and a careless wave,

"So really, why did you want me to meet you here?" he paused, giving an obvious look around the station that seemed far less crowded than it was a few moments ago, before giving Alec a rather pointed though amused look,

"I do believe my office may have been less…umm...distracting?"

Alec had to fight off a slightly scoffing laugh,

_Yeah, the two of them alone in the empty office…_

_Nothing distracting about that…_

_Not like he'd do something stupid like trick Magnus into making out with him…_

_Again…_

Alec shook that off, giving a faint shrug,

"Well…maybe, but I figured here we could look through the cases Dick has been involved in…see if we can find something. Like Raphael said, if the guys actually hiring thugs to come and intimidate his competition than he's clearly not as 'law abiding' as he acts…

And really, even that's just barely staying on the legal side already. If we can find something hopefully we'll be able to prove it and that'll be enough to put him out of business." Alec finished, standing up, holding the file on his desk up,

"This was the most recent one…it's from three weeks ago, but there are tons; Dick has a habit of weaseling his way into cases and he's been doing it for over four years…it's a lot to go through, Way too much for me to just check out. that's why I wanted you to meet me here."

Magnus nodded, standing up, (completely ignoring the little squawking kinda noise Officer Byrd made, or the way his pen kinda went flying)

Magnus gestured towards the records room,

"Well it sounds like a plan darling, lead the way."

Alec smiled, shrugging,

"I know it's not exactly a lead and it'll probably take a while to go through all of it, but we have to start somewhere right?"

Magnus settled close falling into step beside him,

"It is darling, and I do appreciate it…and it really will be good to become familiar with the information…this way we can back up and flesh out what Raph brings us later."

Alec's steps faltered, glancing over at him in almost trepidation,

"Umm…what is Raphael going to bring us?"

Magnus gave a slight chuckle, reaching up, squeezing his arm,

"Relax darling, it's nothing bad. He figured out who the twins are: Ryder and Gage Taurino. Since they decided to quit their jobs with Dick he figured he'd go by and see if they have any inside knowledge.

Might help us narrow it down."

Alec sighed,

"He's not going t-"

Magnus shook his head.

"Relax detective, they'll be fine. He's not going to scare them; just see if they'd be willing to flip on the jackass...

I would think if they worked with him for really any amount of time they'd have a whole laundry list of issues with the man. Raph's just giving them a way to vent them in the most productive way."

"Well…if anything it should help…I hope he doesn't scare them too bad. You know any more than he has already."

Magnus waved him off,

"Oh, he was just having a bit of fun…he wasn't actually going to hurt them…"

"Maybe not _**them**_…" Alec muttered,

Magnus sighed,

"He w-"

"You're lying." Alec cut him off,

Magnus huffed, giving a slight shrug,

"Okay, you are right...but only if Dick had been stupid enough to ignore his warning, or threaten Simon again.

And truth be told in that situation I would not have stopped him."

Alec gave a slight huffing laugh,

"Truth be told if I thought for a second the guy was actually gonna try to hurt Simon I wouldn't have either."

Alec sighed, as they reached the room, pulling the door open, holding it for Magnus, before slipping in himself, closing it behind them.

He shook his head faintly,

"Magnus I know you said it's complicated and frankly I know most of what I ask about why people are afraid of you or Raphael will be met with 'it's complicated' or an out and out lie…

I know you don't want to lie to me, but feel that you have no choice, and I'm not gonna try to convince you that's not the case, cause like I said I have no clue what it's all about, and going by the thug twins yesterday there's a LOT, but I really need to know, honestly:

Should I be worried?"

Magnus tilted his head curiously,

"Wh-"

"Look Magnus, I'm gonna be honest; you two saved my life and I am eternally grateful. But more than that I genuinely like you. You are absolutely brilliant and crazy and fun and brave and about a million other things that are completely fascinating…

Being around you is addicting; it's fun, exciting, thrilling, sexy and honestly kind of a rush.

I've never met anyone like you…I doubt there _is_ anyone like you…

You're one of the most interesting, astounding people I've ever met…and I doubt I know even five percent of what there is to know about you. I would love to get to work cases with you, or even just get more chances at spending time with you.

Get to learn what I can about you…what _you_ are okay with me knowing….here your stories or even just hang around with you guys like yesterday. That jackass Dick aside that was probably one of the most fun days I've had in a long time.

But I _also_ know that you're dangerous. And I know Raphael's dangerous.

And I know that there's a lot of good in you…both of you…but I know there's also a lot of complications and…" he paused sighing,

"I really need you to understand that I want to help you, work with you and spend time with you…I really do like you…but I won't break the law for you, I won't cover up crimes or look the other way on them.

I can't do that…and I don't want to get put in the situation where I have to make that choice. I'm gonna help you with this, b-but…if we're going to work together or whatever else, I really need you to know that.

And I need you to promise me that you won't put me in that situation…because I know you have your 'principles' and I respect that, I really do…but so do I…and that's pretty much at the top of my list."

Magnus sighed, taking a deep breath, clearly trying to figure out how to word it. He finally shrugged, slumping a bit against the door.

"Honesty? I want to make that promise, and I would never intentionally put you in that situation. I would do everything I could- and believe me that's saying a LOT- to keep you out of that.

But…Alexander; I've had a very crazy, seemingly impossibly long life. I've seen crazy, impossible, 'never gonna happen' things happen so many times that I don't think I can even count them all.

I am a lot of things…but psychic isn't one of them-despite what I told Simon when we first met."

Alec gave a slight huff of a laugh, nodding, leaning next to Magnus. He settled closer, looking up, meeting Alec's eyes,

"It would be so easy to just agree, say I promise and be done…

But as _apparently_ you know my 'tell' you would see that I'm not being entirely truthful…and that's the thing; I can't make a promise like that because without even trying I can think of over a dozen situations in which that could happen…" he paused shrugging,

"The best I could do is promise that I'd never ask that unless it was an emergency, life threatening, 'never gonna happen' situation, in which it's the only way…

Sorry…I really can't do any better than that."

Alec swallowed, blinking, scooting a bit closer. He reached up, unconsciously brushing a bit of Magnus's hair back, tucking it behind his ear.

_Wow…definitely not what he was expecting…_

_How has he never seen that?_

_Apparently Raphael wasn't the only one who'd been through hell and back…_

Alec gave a gentle smile,

"Well…it is definitely an honest answer, and that's all I wanted. You're right, regardless of how simple and straightforward something might seem, there's always a twist, a way it could go wrong. And I know that…Every cop worth their salt learns that…sometimes it takes a while but eventually you get there.

For every 'I would never' there's nearly always a 'unless'.

Thank you Magnus…" he paused, shifting a bit closer, reaching over, taking his hand, squeezing gently,

"I'm glad we got this sorted…"

Magnus nodded settling a bit closer,

"Me too…" he murmured softly, reaching up, running his hand down Alec's arm, tugging him a bit closer.

_Wow…he looked so beautiful…his eyes were j-_

His thoughts are cut off when the door they're leaning against is suddenly pulled open, sending both of them tumbling to the floor of the precinct.

A high pitched startled shrieking sound following

_Yeah that was definitely not him OR Magnus…_

"_Oh my god! Oh my god! I am SO so so so sorry! _Oh god, I swear I didn't know you were in there! I didn't I just needed the files for the Bells case…I'm so so so so sorry! I R-" Detective Byrd stammered, eyes wide as saucers, head shaking, fidgeting frantically, pale and nearly shaking,

Alec sighed, setting up, rolling his eyes at the panicky man-

"Byrd! Breathe! It's fine okay? We were talking about a case and ended up leaning against the door…and for god sakes calm down- you look like you're gonna faint, or hyperventilate or both!"

"I-I really really d-"

"_Listen_ to the Detective Byrd- breathe….or at the very least stop squawking." Magnus grumbled

Officer Byrd made a faint choked off squeaking sound again,

Alec quirked his eyebrow, standing up the rest of the way reaching over, taking Magnus's hand helping him to his feet, lingering a bit,

"Come on now, be nice…"

Magnus quirked his eyebrow

"What did I tell you about me and orders?"

Alec gave a teasing smile,

"That you don't mind them coming from me…"

Magnus's eyes sparked again, he tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Well that's most definitely t-"

"Hey guys! Glad you made it Magnus. Raphael called. He's gonna be meeting with those twins in about an hour- he can't make it in till about seven but he'll text with anything that might help us narrow it down." Simon said cheerfully, bounding up, pausing a moment glancing over at Byrd in confusion

"Oh…hi Jay, are you helping us on the case?"

_Wow…he didn't know someone's eyes could get that wide without actually coming out…_

"Oh god no! I case, working already on a….t-the Bell case…too busy and umm…s-so, kay bye!" with that he turned, rushing away from the three,

Alec and Simon glanced after him in confusion,

"Well…That was weird…"Simon shook his head, glancing between the other two,

"Kay, we ready to get to work?" he asked brightly,

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_**Gage**_\- In charge of weights and measures

_**Ryder**_\- Horseman, Rider

_**Taurino=**_ Bull like (I know real creative)

Oh…Jace…you have no idea what you're up against…

Okay the second part went way longer than I'd intended and I know it just kinda ended but well..it just didn't seem to want to.

Hope it's okay.

We are now officially at the halfway point of the story.

So like I said at the beginning I started putting together the Bestiary…It's in no way done but it's a start.

I'm going to have 1 page/Chapter whatever for each of the 7 different Supernatural groups:

Anifail, Demons, Fae, Magics, Others, Shifters, Were-Creatures

If anyone's interested here's what I have so far

pemstronga href=" aceofhearts85/journal/Bestiary-For-Slightly-Evil-Magnus-Verse-Anifail-789664287"Anifail/a/strong/em/p

pemstronga href=" aceofhearts85/journal/Bestiary-For-Slightly-Evil-Magnus-Verse-Demons-789665743"Demons/a/strong/em/p

pemstronga href=" aceofhearts85/journal/Bestiary-For-Slightly-Evil-Magnus-Verse-Fae-789665911"Fae/a/strong/em/p

pemstronga href=" aceofhearts85/journal/Bestiary-For-Slightly-Evil-Magnus-Verse-Magics-789666102"Magics/a/strong/em/p

pemstronga href=" aceofhearts85/journal/Bestiary-For-Slightly-Evil-Magnus-Verse-Others-789666285"Others/a/strong/em/p

pemstronga href=" aceofhearts85/journal/Bestiary-For-Slightly-Evil-Magnus-Verse-Shifters-789666640"Shifters/a/strong/em/p

pemstronga href=" aceofhearts85/journal/Bestiary-For-SEM-Verse-Were-Creatures-789666773"Were-Creatures/a/strong/em/p

*-*-*-*-*-*Slightly Evil Magnus Universe*-*-*-*-*-*

* 44 *


	7. Chapter 8- New Perspective

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

_**Chapter 8;**_

_**New Perspective**_

Izzy learns more about the Supernatural world.

Simon is somewhat caught off guard.

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Izzy)_

"Gnomes?"

"Yes"

"Trolls?"

Clary shrugged, nodding,

"Well yeah, but more under the bridge type, not so much with the crazy bright hair and nudity…though I have met a few who try that style as a kind of teenage rebellion kinda thing."

Izzy chuckled, eyes bright and excited, scooting closer, trying to think of more.

"How about Ghosts?"

Clary shook her head,

"No…usually a haunting's the result of some kind of anifail; there's very few of them humans can actually see, usually they just sense or maybe hear them."

Izzy gave a slight nod, quirking her eyebrow,

"Aliens?"

"No…well, at least not that I know of…if there are they're not Supernaturals."

"Mermaids?"

Clary gave an excited nod, slipping her arm around Izzy. She smiled faintly, cuddling closer,

"Yeah there's quite a few different kinds, but they're actually different types of shifters…though usually when humans see them they just see the animal side-

Which kinda makes sense…

It'd be a lot stranger to see random people in the middle of the ocean than sharks, fish, squids or whatever else."

Izzy shook her head giving a slightly amazed laugh,

"Wow, this is just amazing…I mean I know it's crazy but at the same time…oh my god…it's just unbelievable. I can't believe that all my life I've been surrounded by an entire hidden world."

Clary nodded, giving a brilliant smile, idly trailing her hand over Izzy's arm, Izzy gave a happy, contented sigh,

"I know I've seen it all my life and it still sometimes totally amazes me.

There's this incredible area on the barrier reef that…oh wow…it just takes your breath away...it's the biggest concentration of aquatic shifters in the world, it's really amazing.

Mags took me there for my eighteenth birthday…it really is the most beautiful place…absolutely indescribable."

"God, I'd love to be able to see that." Izzy sighed wistfully, shaking her head in wonder,

Clary paused, swallowing faintly,

"I-if…if you really wanted to, you could…"

Izzy sat up, looking over at her,

"What do you mean?"

Clary turned, facing her, giving a slight shrug,

"Well…we already know you can process it okay…so long as that's the case there are plenty of spells that can allow a human to see Supernaturals. Probably way too many actually…I know plenty of them."

Izzy's eyes widened,

"You can do that? Really?"

Clary nodded, brushing her hair back,

"Yeah…the spell will take a few days to fully take but it will start right away. Since I'm the one performing the spell you'll be able to see through my glamour right

away…after that it will go little by little, generally the more powerful the supernatural the quicker you'll be able to see them, and within the week you'll be able to see all of us. Immediately all Supernaturals, or other spelled humans will be able to see the spell on you."

"Why w…oh right…don't want to be mistaken for a Gwir-dyst."

"Exactly, that's one rule no one takes lightly, that definitely has a severe punishment, and rightly so. A hidden sight spell would be unbelievably dangerous.

To literally everyone.

Obviously it's dangerous for the human but it's just as dangerous for the Supernatural community. The only way we have to identify Gwir-dysts is their ability to see us…that's it.

If people began hiding sight spells than there is no way for us to know if someone is a Gwir-dyst or a spelled human, not until it's too late."

Izzy gave a faint nod,

"Yeah, that makes sense." She paused, taking a deep breath, brushing her hair back, settling closer,

"So…I'll be able to see all of you and you'll all know that I can?"

Clary nodded,

"Yeah, but only if you want to. I know it's a lot and honestly you really have to be sure. Sight spells are unnervingly easy, but they are all permanent and irreversible.

Once you can see, you can't 'unsee'." she hesitated, shaking her head, looking up, meeting her eyes.

"I know a lot of it seems amazing and fascinating- and I'm not gonna lie, it is, it really, really is…

But it can also be absolutely terrifying. There's terrifying creatures, living nightmares unimaginable powers, violence, fear, and sometimes near indescribable terrors.

A sight spell shows you everything.

You can't just pick and choose; you get the good with the bad." she paused, reaching over, catching Izzy's hand, intertwining their fingers, squeezing.

"Isabelle, I would love to share all this with you, for you to be able to see it all, experience all the amazing things there are in this world…

But I don't want you to regret it, or to end up resenting me. I don't want to put you in danger or for you to feel like you have to do this in order to be part of my life.

I care about you and even if we don't do the spell I could still share a lot of it with you. I can still show you magic and there's some things that you can see even without a spell. There's some ways you can see through individual glamours, it's a lot more work, but then at least you can pick and choose what you see.

I mean…maybe I could just teach you that first, kind of ease into it, then after you've got acclimated we could do the actual spell?"

Izzy gave her a gentle smile, squeezing her hand, shaking her head faintly

"That would probably be the safest way, but I don't want that. I don't want to just ease into it, that's not really how I do things."

Clary giggled, shaking her head,

"Yeah, I kind of figured but I just really d-"

"Clarissa, I won't. I won't hold it against you, it won't make me resent you or think in anyway less of you. There's just no way that's gonna happen.

I'm under no illusions; none at all. I'm a scientist, and a member of law enforcement. I have seen dark and cold and evil…and that is universal. It doesn't matter if it's human or supernatural it all boils down to the same thing.

I want to be able to see you, and all the other amazing, beautiful fascinating parts of the Supernatural; I really do and I can't wait for that.

But I _**need**_ to be able to see the other parts.

With my job I need to be able to see everything possible so that I really know what I'm up against." She paused, settling closer, tugging Clary in, reaching up, brushing her hair back, tucking it behind her ear,

"You're not putting me in danger, if anything you're protecting me from it. You are making it so I can truly face everything that comes at me. So I can do my job and really do my part to protect this city." She paused, giving a soft smile, reaching up gently brushing her hand along Clary's cheek

"I'm not the type to ease in, I'm the type that tackles things head on and faces whatever comes my way.

I'm under no illusions about what I am getting into here; you're not coercing me into it. I'm not even doing it for you; I'm doing it for me.

I can't do my job if I can't see all the evidence. I can't protect people if I can't see a threat, and I can't just set by knowing there's an entire world that I am oblivious to.

Please Clary…I really need this.

I need you to do this for me." She finished softly,

Clary swallowed, meeting her eyes,

"Okay."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, rolling her neck, taking another deep calming breath.

Her skin seemed to illuminate, glimmer, a soft iridescent shimmer flickering to life. she took one more deep breath, eyes popping open,

Izzy's breath caught, she swallowed,

_Oh wow…_

Her eyes were a shimmering brilliant green; they flickered and fluttered like dancing flames.

Izzy felt her heartbeat skyrocket, feeling almost lightheaded. Her skin felt tingly, an almost electric feeling washing over her.

Clary slipped closer, settling in front of her, head tilting slightly, reaching forward, brushing Izzy's hair back away from her face, meeting her gaze,

"How are you doing so far?"

Izzy nodded, eyes wide,

"W-was that the spell? Is it done?"

Clary gave a soft musical laugh that sounded like windchimes and summer, shaking her head,

"No…I haven't even started yet.

Are you ready?"

Izzy nodded slowly,

Clary began taking another deep breath, the shimmer intensifying, her voice picking up, a soft, lilting, mesmerizing pattern, the words odd, some strange unidentifiable language like she's never heard.

Izzy couldn't help but lean closer, feeling totally mesmerized

_Oh wow…_

_Whatever darkness or terror or fear came from the Supernatural she knew, without a shadow of a doubt that this, right here? This amazing, wonderful, magical- in every sense of the word- girl was worth every bit of it._

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

"Hey Izzy, what was it y-…" He trailed off, steps faltering when he caught sight of her behind the desk, writing something in a case file.

_Ohh…crap…_

He swallowed, blinking quickly, kind of hoping the faintly mirage like shimmer about her was just an after effect from too much time sifting through the case files involving Cameron…

But it wasn't dissipating and he knew that effect all too well.

_Isabelle Lightwood- one of the most intelligent, relentless, hard-hitting people he knows can now see the supernatural._

Is AWARE of the supernatural…

Is processing it perfectly well…which wasn't in any way a surprise…

It's _**Izzy**_…

Nothing throws that girl…

Isabelle knows…

And in all likelihood knows, or will soon know, about Gwir-dysts…

And will be meticulously going though every last bit of her career seeing how the Supernatural aligns with what she's known…

Going through every last interaction, comment, freaking inflection…

_Everything_…

_She's known him for FOUR years…_

And yeah, okay he hides it pretty well… at least around the Supernaturals…but how well did he hide it around the humans?

All it would take is one slip, one unguarded reaction, one comment,

Just one…

And she'd know…

She'd see the connection…put it together…

And she would know what he was…

And Isabelle Lightwood is not one to just wait and see…

She wouldn't waste any time, would confront h-

_Oh CRAP!_

T-that's what this is, isn't it?

_How the hell is he gonna deal with this?! There's no getting anything by Izzy! _

He doesn't stand a chance…

_Oh man…w…h-how is…_

She finished whatever she was writing in the file on her desk, setting the pen aside. Izzy stood up, casually making her way around the desk, leaning against it, crossing her arms, looking up at him, eyes bright, curious and focused. The inquisitive gaze flickers quickly over him curiously before once more meeting his eyes head on. She flashes a seemingly friendly but mysterious, somewhat sharp smile that has every alarm Simon has suddenly cranked up to eleven,

_Oh __**crap…**_

"Hey Simon I hope I'm not pulling you away from anything too important."

He gulps, shaking his head far too quickly, eyes wide,

"Uh…n-no…It's my day off, I was just helping a friend with some stuff."

She tilted her head,

"Hmm…oh you mean Magnus and Raphael's little drama with that Jackass Dick Cameron?"

_How did she ev-_

She chuckled, shaking her head, waving him off,

"Jace called me after meeting Raphael…" she paused shaking her head with a faint laugh,

"Apparently your boyfriend makes quite the first impression."

_Crap…did she know what Raphael was too?_

Oh god…if she did she'd probably know who Magnus was too…

Would she tell him?

Or ask him about Simon?

_H-had she already asked him?_

_Oh god…_

_This was SO bad…_

"H-he was just trying to get Jace to back off. He was making Kev uncomfortable and- well you know how he is, Raphael wasn't really gonna hurt him, it was just freaking him out so he'd back off a bit..."

She shook her head,

"Simon, relax I know how Jace is with the poor guy, hopefully this'll be enough to get him to give it a rest.

I didn't call you here to talk to you about Jace."

Simon gulped,

"So…w-what did you call me here for?"

She sighed, tilting her head,

"Simon? Do we really need to do the whole song and dance? You know why…you figured it out pretty much the second you saw me.

You know what I can see now…

And you know what I saw.

What I know."

He took a deep breath, nodding faintly, almost resigned,

"Can I at least give you my side of it?"

She quirked her eyebrow at the change, but gave a faint nod,

"That's why I called you."

He nodded again,

"Okay first off, I know what you've no doubt heard about Gwir-dysts and…honestly, it's all true, hell if anything they're probably worse than you heard." he swallowed, shaking his head, setting down on one of the chairs across from the desk, rubbing at his eyes.

He took another deep breath, looking up at her, gaze determined and deadly serious,

"But I am not like that; I have never been like that, and I will never be like that. There is absolutely nothing in this world that could make me."

Her gaze softened, she nodded, letting out a relieved breath, settling on the edge of the desk, relaxing a bit,

"I thought as much. Clary assured me you weren't anything like other Gwir-dysts but I had to be sure…I had to hear it from you, and see your reaction.

Sorry i-"

He shook his head,

"No I totally understand, there really is no such thing as being 'too careful' about a Gwir-dyst, an-" he startled, her words catching up to him,

"Hey wait, _**Clary**_ knows? How? When?"

She chuckled kind of disbelievingly, waving casually,

"Oh you know, apparently my girlfriend's kinda psychic. I guess she's actually known from the day you two met."

He startled so much he nearly fell out of the chair,

"WHAT!? Oh god, she didn't tell Magnus did she? I mean she must not have as I'm still alive s-"

She smiled, shaking her head faintly, waving him off,

"Simon rel-"

He shook his head,

"_**Don't**_ tell me to relax."

She startled at the tone, eyebrow rising, he shook it off,

"Iz, this isn't just some little secret, it's not like with other Supernaturals or whatever. If people find out I'm a gwir-dyst best case scenario I have to flee town, uproot my life and give up everything I have.

Worst case, I'm dead. And god only knows what would happen to Kev because no one's gonna believe he just didn't notice when he's known me for nearly twenty years."

He leaned forward,

"Izzy I know this is new to you and I get it; believe me I get it. I remember what it was like when I first started seeing them, when I first realized it. It's amazing and crazy and terrifying and about a million other things all jumbled up together.

I really do get it, and I know you, I know your automatic reaction is to analyze, cross-examine and analyze some more until you really know everything there is to know about this…

But you have to realize, on this?

One word, one misstep, one slip, just one…

And that's it, my life is over.

And that's not hyperbole or being over dramatic; that is the reality of being a born hunter of Supernaturals living in the supernatural capital of the world.

Most everyone I know, if they find out, will want me dead. Would think I was working something, trying to get information in order to kill them. And the really messed up thing is they would be totally right to think that.

Gwir-dysts are terrifying, vicious monsters that make a game out of murder and violence. They are worse than any monster, demon, dark Fae, Djinn or anything else you can imagine. They cause pain, fear, hate and destruction; it is absolutely permeated into every aspect of their lives.

And I know.

I was raised by two of the worse for the first sixteen years of my life."

Izzy swallowed, shaking her head faintly, looking him over,

"I had no idea…"

Simon gave a bitter laugh, shrugging,

"I have a hell of a lot of practice hiding it."

She slipped off the desk, grabbing the other chair, turning it so she could face Simon, setting down, reaching over, squeezing his hand,

He shook his head, glancing away,

"I started seeing Supernaturals when I was eleven…t-that's actually pretty early. I was really glad I got a head start so I knew everything I was getting into. So I could figure it out before they tried to teach me."

She tilted her head,

"Your parents?"

He nodded, slumping in the chair,

"Yeah…I- all my life I knew they were off. I-I just thought they were kinda backwards, you know?

Just your standard, small town, backwards, homophobic bigots…

It's not great, but it's not exactly unprecedented.

O-only then I started seeing things. Saw people that j-just didn't make sense;

People with wings and tails, fangs, scales…powers and amazing, impossible things…" he shook his head, giving a slight, almost laugh,

"It was like my life became a never ending comic-con…which was basically a dream come true…

Or it would be if it didn't seem like I was the only one who saw it.

I had no clue what the hell was going on…people I'd known all my life all of a sudden were these unbelievable fantastical beings…but they didn't see anything different…no one else did, it was just me.

I thought I'd gone insane, or just majorly over did the whole Sci-fi/fantasy thing over the summer."

Izzy chuckled, giving a slight smile,

"I bet…How did you find out what was going on?"

He shrugged,

"Well, like I said my parents were…well…whatever they were and I wasn't about to ask a couple of racist bigots why some people all of a sudden looked vaguely like animals…that…ugh.."

She nodded, eyes widening,

"Uh, yeah, that wouldn't have been a pleasant conversation."

He shook his head

"Yeah, no…_so_ not happening, I'd just go with 'well I guess I'm insane now' over that…no contest."

She chuckled faintly,

"Yeah, I could see that. Obviously you now know what's going on though…how'd that happen?"

He nodded, leaning forward,

"Well like I said I thought I'd just over did it on the scifi over summer- Kev was always warning me not to do that, saying it'd rot my brain…figured he'd just been right about that…

Then I saw him."

She tilted her head, eyes bright,

"Kevin's a supernatural? What is he?"

"He's a Ceirw-dyn, it's a deer like shifter. Of course I didn't know that then, all I knew is all of a sudden my best friend had elf ears, literal doe eyes and horns…and…umm…yeah…"

She gave a slight surprised laugh, eyes widening faintly, nodding,

"Yeah…that'd be a bit odd…" she paused, startling, eyes widening more,

"Oh my god…I'm gonna get that, aren't I?"

Simon chuckled, nodding,

"Uh yeah; and fair warning, like two thirds of the BPD are Supernaturals. It'll probably seem like a lot, but once you get used to it it'll be fine.

Most are shifters, And Luke's a werewolf- totally different- don't mix them up, seriously, the lecture is long and very detailed…

Vince is a Blaidd-ddyn, umm that's a wolf shifter, he actually has a PowerPoint of the differences that he keeps on a flashdrive on his keychain…

It's nearly an hour and there's a quiz at the end.

I've thankfully never had to set through it as they think I'm human but I know a few have told Kevin about it.

Then we also have a few Fae, four lesser demons, and a couple other types. Phineas is a goblin, he's probably one of the most unusual looking and when you're not used to seeing them the bright green skin, oversized bat ears and large glowing orange eyes are kind of jarring but after a while you don't really notice…

At least I don't anymore." he shrugged,

Izzy shook her head in amazement,

"I can't believe you've been seeing this all this time and were able to keep quiet about it…I mean, no offense, b-"

He laughed, giving a slight nod,

"No I get it…I blabber seemingly uncontrollably, I doubt anyone would imagine I could hide something this big…

Hell, I'm probably the only person alive who can count irrepressible blabbering and innate clumsiness as actual survival skills.

Gwir-dysts are supposed to be cold, aggressive, calculating, always in control…

I babble constantly and have the ability to trip while standing completely still…as far as covers go that's pretty solid." he sighed, shaking his head faintly,

"Izzy, I know this all seems insane, that you're getting bombarded by an unbelievable amount of new information and trying to see how it all fits together. And it's hard to believe I've kept something this big a secret for so long.

I want you to know that it's not some game or a thrill or whatever else. I hate it, I really do. I hate having to lie to everyone I care about, always having to measure my words and actions- even when I can't manage to do that with literally anything else.

I don't lie because I want to.

I lie because my entire life literally depends on it.

I don't want you to think it's because I'm some crafty, evil genius constructing some elaborate clumsy nerd persona as a cover-

Everything you've seen of me is the truth…it just happens to work to hide something that could cost me my life."

She shook her head,

"How have you been able to handle it for so long?"

He gave a huffing almost laugh,

"I haven't had a choice. Screw up, I'm dead, no two ways about it, that's a hell of a motivation." he shrugged, settling closer,

"But it helped a lot that I had Kevin. Him and his family have been everything to me…they are my family."

She tilted her head, hesitating for a moment,

"They…you said you lived with your parents until you were sixteen…I'm guessing you moved in with Kevin and his family then?"

He nodded faintly,

"Yeah…I owe everything to them. I know without a doubt I'd have never made it these last ten years without them."

She swallowed,

"Wh-" she began but trailed off,

He shook his head,

"It's okay, you can ask…"

"What happened when you were sixteen?"

He took a deep breath,

"Being a Gwir-dyst is kinda like a gene…sometimes it skips someone. I figured if I never let on to my parents I saw the Supernaturals they'd just assume I couldn't see and that'd be it…

I was wrong."

Izzy inhaled sharply,

"What did they do?"

He shrugged, continuing,

"They decided if I wasn't a born Gwir-dyst they'd just make me one. They took me to our basement, showed me all the 'trophies' from there 'hunts,' from all the innocent people they butchered.

Said it was okay, they looked like humans but they weren't…t-they said until I got to where I could see them they'd just tell me who wasn't human…

Who I should kill." he paused, pushing his hair back nervously, shaking his head, swallowing back the sick feeling that came anytime he thought back to then, Izzy squeezed his hand gently,

He quietly continued,

"T-they had a hunt planned for that night, a gathering of the 'monsters'…they said it was too many to just kill outright, they planned on setting the house on fire then picking off anyone who made it out.

It was my friend Drake's eighteenth birthday party."

Izzy swallowed, paling, she shook her head,

"What…god…what did you do?"

He scoffed,

"I pretended to believe them, agree with them, got them to give me as many details as I could, then the second I got out of their sight I went straight to the police station and turned their asses in."

Izzy blinked, eyes wide,

"Wow…"

He shrugged, looking up, meeting her eyes,

"I had to do something; I couldn't just let that happen. I told the police they were insane and convinced themselves they were monster hunters. I tried to play it off like I didn't know the truth…I think most of them believed it but I didn't really care at that point, I just didn't want anyone else dying at their hands.

It worked, I wore a wire; we got enough to lock them away for life. I have not spoken to them since. I filed to become an emancipated minor, and won. The case was sealed- and enchanted to keep Gwir-dysts from tracking me down.

After the trial I moved in with Kevin and his family…when we graduated we moved here because it seemed like the safest place.

Brooklyn is not only basically the supernatural capital of the world but it is protected by one of the most powerful supernatural being in existence." he paused, giving a slight chuckle, quirking his eyebrow,

"After all, everyone knows a gwir-dyst would have to be totally insane to set foot in the territory of THE Magnus Bane."

Izzy gave a surprised laugh,

"Or REALLY desperate."

"Yup…that too."

She laughed again, shaking her head,

"Man, I can't imagine how freaked you had to be when you found out you guys would be working a case with Magnus."

He nodded quickly

"Magnus AND Raphael…

Raphael actually has a more intimidating reputation than Magnus…"

She quirked her eyebrow

"And yet you ended up dating him?"

Simon shrugged,

"Well, in my defense, he's REALLY cute."

She gave him a sarcastic look

"'_Cute' is not worth risking your life for!"_

He chuckled

"You sound like Kevin when he first realized I was interested in the guy."

"Clearly Kevin is very intelligent."

Simon rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, he is…and you're right 'cute' isn't worth it. But Raphael's so much more than just that. He's really smart, and brave, and funny, and surprisingly sweet.

He's a whole lot more than just a scary reputation…

I've always made a point to form my own opinions about people, give them a chance, not just go on what I hear or what someone is supposed to be like-

Hell, after everything I've been through I probably know better than anyone how off that can be.

And _'Cute'_ may not be worth the risk…but _**Raphael**_ is,

Without a doubt."

She tilted her head, eyes once more bright and curious, considering, before giving a sharp determined nod.

"You're absolutely right Simon…I totally agree. It's always best to gather your own data, weigh the evidence and come up with your own opinion."

Simon nodded,

"Exactly."

Izzy tilted her head curiously,

"So is the whole garlic repelling vampires a real thing, or just a myth?"

Simon quirked his eyebrow at the rather abrupt subject change,

"Umm…myth…why?"

She shrugged,

"Well I figure I'd bring take out for tomorrow. I'm thinking Antonio's since it's a special occasion and Clary really liked it when I took her there, but I didn't want to get something that's going to seem like an out and out threat to your boyfriend…"

Simon blinked,

"W-what..umm…wha-"

"Simon, I've been pestering you to meet this guy ever since you two started dating. You really think I'm gonna be LESS persistent knowing he's a Vampire clan leader with a fearsome reputation who just happens to be totally okay dating someone who's technically his sworn enemy?

Come on."

He shook his head quickly, flailing slightly,

"Iz, really he's n-"

"Uh uh…you said it yourself; you have to form your own opinions…well so do I. And that can't happen if I don't meet him.

Dinner tomorrow night, your place.

Me and Clary will be there at eight. Is there anything else you want me to bring?"

"W-tha-I co-…" he sighed, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head,

"Alcohol, a lot of it…and Kev really likes Antonio's tiramisu, sweets calm him down…maybe a lot of that too…

I have a feeling well need a lot of both."

She chuckled, giving a quick nod,

"Oh most definitely."

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

Okay sorry for the rather abrupt ending but I really love these two and could so easily just keep going on this…

I know I said it'd be Alec's POV…I got my sections mixed up,

I know the mood kinda fluctuates a bit but I think it kinda fits with these two.

_I can't wait for their dinner…_

So what do you guys think so far?

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 36 ***


	8. Chapter 9-Girls-Girls-Boys

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

_**Chapter 9;**_

_**Girls/Girls/Boys**_

_Chapter Complete!_

The team has a celebratory drink.

Izzy and Clary meet with Magnus, fill him in on (Almost) everything…

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

"Alright, here we are," Magnus said cheerfully, breezing into the room, perfectly balancing the drink tray, setting it in the middle of the first desk with a bit of a flourish.

Alec gave a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head eyes widening slightly as they all gathered around,

"You know, when you asked if we wanted a drink I kinda assumed you just meant you had a bottle or two stashed somewhere in the back…

I was not expecting an entire bar."

Magnus shrugged, giving a flourishing wave and playful wink,

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

Alec chuckled,

"No surprise there."

Magnus quickly passed out the drinks, handing Simon and Kevin two fun, brightly colored iridescent drinks similar to his, flashing Raph a subtle wink as he handed him his glass of 'wine'.

Alec smirked, taking the glass of whisky, teasingly quirking his eyebrow,

"What, I don't get one of the sparkly neon drinks?"

Magnus perked up,

"Do you want one? They're delicious...I can just make me another one."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head, holding up the whisky glass,

"No thanks, they look radioactive…

I'm good with this." he took a quick sip, pausing, giving an impressed nod,

"Really good with this actually."

Magnus shrugged,

"Hey, I own the hottest club in town, I only have the best."

Alec chuckled, tilting the glass,

"Definitely seems the case…"

Magnus smiled, giving one more playful wink, turning to the brothers, handing each of them a whisky glass.

"Thank you again boys, we really couldn't have done it without you."

They shook their heads, the brother on the left waving him off,

"It's fine, we were happy to help. I'm so glad Dick's gonna be out; he's been nothing but a pain for as long as we've known him.

His brother nodded, continuing,

"Like I said, we should have quit a long time ago. The guy's a total jackass but you know sometimes you just have to take what you can get; neither of us wanted to work for a loudmouthed homophobe, but that's usually the only type that'll hire us."

The first twin shrugged, glancing over at Alec and Simon apologetically,

"We really are sorry for whatever trouble we've caused you guys, I know your work has to be hard enough without having some arrogant bigot butting in, trying to screw things up just cause he can't accept you're better officers than he'd ever be."

Alec smiled, shaking his head,

"Hey, don't worry about it. Thanks to your help we'll never have to deal with him interfering on cases again."

The guy gave a bright smile, nodding

Magnus slipped closer, settling on the edge of the desk, tilting his head, glancing between the two brothers,

"I am sorry you had to give up your employment- such as it was- for us…"

They shook their heads, the second twin waving him off,

"Oh, no…don't even worry about it. It's definitely the right move; we really hated working for the dude…I mean it's bad enough the guy's so arrogant and backwards, constantly shooting his mouth off about this or that or some moronic, homophobic tirade-

Like he said, that's not really unheard within our circles…

But there's backwards and close-minded, then there's just out and out brain-dead, shoot yourself in the foot because you mistake a Glock 17 for a starter's pistol level stupidity…" he shook his head, gesturing towards Magnus, taking a sip of his drink,

"Clearly Dick falls into the last category. We don't need that drama." his brother nodded quickly in agreement,

Alec quirked his eyebrow, glancing over at Magnus,

"First a Ferrari now a Glock 17…you sure I shouldn't be worried?"

Magnus chuckled, giving a slight shrug,

"You? Never…besides a bit of danger never hurts. Makes life more exciting."

Alec scoffed,

"So does a high speed chase…"

Magnus smirked

"Which works much better with a Ferrari."

Alec laughed, shaking his head,

Simon settled closer to Raphael, raising his eyebrow,

"Any clue?"

He chuckled

"Well, they're talking about Magnus; though I don't know if it's about how dangerous he is or how fast…

Both more than apply so it's really anyone's guess."

"Hey!" Magnus snapped,

Raphael scoffed,

"What?"

"Just…hey…"

Alec laughed, shooting Magnus a kind smile and a wink,

Kevin giggled, eyes bright and playful,

"You're one to talk."

Raphael startled, tilting his head,

"What's that?"

Kevin shrugged,

"Well, once again you DID spend the night with Simon before you two even went on a single date…

Just saying…"

"Okay Bambi…"

Simon laughed, nodding quickly, slipping closer to Kevin,

"And dude we've all seen your place. You're the only person I've ever met who uses interior design to intimidate people."

Raphael sputtered faintly,

"_They're gifts!"_

Magnus quirked his eyebrow teasingly,

"That just happen to be perfectly placed just right to catch, gleam and reflect in the sunlight?"

"They are the best places for them…the hira-shuriken are a set, they need to be placed together."

"And the Katar on the desk?"

"The holder fits perfectly there…the fact that it faces the windows is totally coincidental."

Alec tilted his head,

"And the sword over the fireplace?"

Raphael glanced over at Magnus, giving a kind of soft smile,

"That is where it belongs."

"Which is exactly why I put it there when I gave it to you." Magnus added

Alec blinked, glancing between the two, settling on Magnus,

"You gave it to him?"

Magnus nodded faintly, slipping over near Raphael,

"Yes. It was my most prized possession, an irreplaceable family heirloom…one of the very few actual things that truly mean something to me. It's been part of my family for over eight centuries. It has always belonged to my family."

The first twin blinked, tilting his head in confusion,

"Then…why would you give it to him?" he startled, seemingly realizing what he said,

"Umm n…"

Magnus smiled shaking his head, settling next to Raphael, slipping his arm around his shoulders,

"Like I said; it has always belonged to my family…" he squeezed Raphael's shoulder gently,

"It still does."

Raphael leaned into him slightly, giving him a warm smile, before glancing over at Alec, meeting his eyes, shrugging,

"As I said…they are a lot more than just weapons."

Alec nodded faintly,

"I'm starting to get that." he said softly, glancing over, meeting Magnus's eyes, lingering, before catching himself, faintly shaking his head, trying to snap out of that, glancing around at the others, settling on the twins,

"S-so…uh…what are you guys going to do now? I mean you did just lose your jobs…I really don't want to have to run into you guys on another case…"

They hesitated, glancing between each other, kind of unsure, the one on the left giving a faint shrug,

"I really don't know…I'm sure we'll find something. It might be a while b-"

"Hmm…" Magnus murmured, tilting his head consideringly,

They glanced back at him,

"What?"

Magnus shrugged,

"Well as I said I really don't need your help here, I'm not planning on running my business anything like Dick's and…well…quite frankly if the need for intimidation ever did actually come up between me and Raph we more than have that aspect covered-"

The second twin snorted, nodding

"Understatement of the century." he muttered before startling, glancing at the others in the group,

"Oh uhh…n-"

Simon laughed, waving him off,

"Dude, relax. We've known them for weeks and I'm dating Raphael- and once again, we've all seen his place-"

"_They. Were. Gifts."_

Simon waved the glare off with a playful wink and unconcerned wave,

The brother's eyes widened, edging a bit further away,

"You're not telling us anything we haven't already figured out." he paused, glancing back at Magnus quirking his eyebrow,

"Anyways, what were you saying?"

_Oh he adored this boy…_

_Raph really did have excellent taste…_

He chuckled, giving a slight nod,

"Thank you darling…I really can't wait until Tuesday; Bella's alright for you?"

Simon nodded eagerly, both of them ignoring Raphael's aggravated huff, the brother's moved a bit further away,

"Umm…s-so what were you saying Magnus?" The second twin asked, still side eyeing the somewhat annoyed vampire,

"Oh yes! Sorry dear, I do tend to get distracted. As I was saying, I don't need any help _here_ but one of my bouncers at the club is leaving at the end of the month and I really do need to hire another…

Or perhaps two?

If you would be interested, of course…"

They startled, giving surprised, bright smiles, nodding eagerly,

"Really? Yes absolutely, that would be amazing. Thank you Magnus." the first twin said, his brother nodding quickly,

"Yeah, thanks SO much!"

He waved them off,

"Nonsense, thank you boys. We couldn't have dealt with Dick without you and this way I don't have to go through the tedium of interviews. Come by the club tonight, I'll introduce you to everyone and we can start showing you the ropes, this way you'll have it down before Terrence leaves."

They nodded quickly,

"Yeah, absolutely. Thanks again, and really you won't regret it."

"I'm sure I won't darlings, n-"

He's cut off by the bell over the door

"What the hell did you do you m-" Dick cuts off, blinking in confusion,

"What are you two doing here?"

They shrugged, glancing between each other, the one on the left quirked his eyebrow, holding his drink up,

"Celebrating, obviously."

Dick sputtered,

"_You're celebrating me being out of business?!"_

The one on the right shrugged, smirking,

"Well, yeah that…and our new jobs." his brother nodded, clinking his glass against his brothers, taking a sip before picking up the conversation,

"Magnus hired us on at his club."

"And you took it?"

"Yup." they said in perfect sync,

"You'd rather work for _him_ than me?"

"No contest."

He glared, looking between the two in disbelief,

_"What the hell?!_ I can't believe you guys would rather work for some flamboyant over the top, gay club owner/spook hunter wannabe than me!"

The one on the left scoffs, shrugging,

"Hey, at least working for Magnus my husband might feel okay coming by my work every once in a while."

Dick sputters,

"_Husband!?_ Pfft, right, no way you're gay."

Again he shrugged,

"I don't really do labels…guys on the other hand…_**totally**_ good doing that." he smirked, giving a kind of cheeky wink,

_Oh he liked these guys…they'll fit in just fine at the club…_

He paused, tilting his head towards his brother.

"Ryder's actually the gay one." His brother, 'Ryder' apparently, nodded

"Yup, totally." He paused, glancing over, flashing a quick, interested smile at Alec,

_Umm…no…that's SO not happening,_

Alec blinked rapidly,

"Umm…"

Magnus slinked up next to the detective, slipping his arm around his waist, raising his eyebrow challengingly, eyes glowing bright,

"Keep it moving Cowboy, he's taken."

Ryder gulped, nodding quickly

"Noted."

Alec relaxed a bit, settling closer to Magnus, arm slipping around him, hand coming to rest on Magnus's hip.

Magnus turned his attention back to the oth- _Ryder_, giving an encouraging smile,

"But don't worry dear; the club is always packed with attractive, available people. I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone."

He seemed to relax a bit, giving a slight nod,

"Cool…So you wanted us to start tonight?"

Magnus nodded,

"Yes please. We open at 10; if you can be there about nine thirty or so we can get started on the paper work and all that, t-"

"Hey! I'm not done here! W-"

Simon sighed, shaking his head exasperatedly,

"Yeah, you are.

This is a private business; you have no legitimate reason to be here…you never actually did. All this was is you trying to intimidate someone you stupidly thought was an easy target to cut down competition…

You ignored an insane amount of warnings coming at you from every source…you pushed and pushed because you can't stand the fact a gay person could be better at this job than you. Just like you can't handle the fact that a gay person could actually make it on the force when you never could.

It's childish and backwards and it has now cost you your business." he paused, shrugging, giving a carless wave,

"You need to just leave. We have more important things to do, Ryder and Gage have new- far better- jobs to get ready for, and you have to figure out what you're gonna do now that you're PI license has been pulled." he moved forward, beginning to usher Dick towards the door

Dick glared,

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Simon said firmly once more ushering him towards the door, beginning around the second desk, catching his arm, leading him along,

"Hey I'm N-"

"No you are. We're done…goodbye Dick."

Dick suddenly whirled around, pulling his hand back, aiming a sharp blow right for Simon's cheek,

Simon dodged the blow, reaching up, catching his hand. He spun using Dick's own momentum, pulling him off balance, turning, and pinning him against the desk. He pulled his arms behind his back, quickly slapping the cuffs on him so swift Dick couldn't even process what happened.

"And _that_ would be assaulting a police officer…which means you'll have about a year to figure out what you want to do…

Though it'll be a bit more limited as you'll now have a record."

The others (Except Kevin and Alec who are just smiling knowingly) froze, staring in shock,

Simon caught their looks, shrugging,

"What? I'm a detective in one of the most dangerous cities in the world…I know how to defend myself."

Raphael snaps out of it first, glancing over at the twins, smirking, gesturing over to Simon,

"That's my boyfriend."

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_**Clarissa: Mags, meet me at the shop at 6 please? It's important (Don't worry everything's okay)**_

_Hmm…how odd…_

Clary hardly ever texted, usually preferring to call.

Magnus shook his head, glancing once more at the vague text as he stepped out of the shimmering portal, closing it with a snap,

"Biscuit, what's wr-" Magnus startled,

"Isabelle…hello." he froze, taking in the slightly amazed, wide eyed look, bright, curious expression and oh so familiar mirage like shimmer surrounding her.

_Well…that explains the oddness of the text…_

_Still,_

He tilted his head, looking from Izzy over to Clary, quirking his eyebrow,

"You know darling, you could have given me a bit of a heads up…"

Clary sighed, pushing her hair back, giving a faint nod,

"I know, but it's really complicated and if I tried to say a bit it'd all come out and it was way too much to deal with over the phone."

He shrugged carelessly, waving her off,

"It's fine sweetheart, I'm nothing if not adaptive…" he paused turning back to Izzy, tilting his head, sharp gold eyes flickering over her, checking for any ill effects, he smiled, giving a faint nod in relief,

"Well darling it appears you are handling everything quite well so far. Am I to assume this is just a heads up, Supernatural introduction kind of thing?"

Clary nodded moving forward, catching Izzy's hand tugging her along,

Izzy seemed to startle, shaking it off, shrugging, bright, curious eyes slipping over him, still a bit wide, shaking her head faintly,

"Sorry, kinda zoned out for a minute there…

Everything with you suddenly makes SO much more sense…I mean Clary telling me it kinda fit but hearing it and really seeing it are two different things entirely."

He quirked his eyebrow, glancing over at Clary

"She told you about me?"

Clary shrugged,

"Well…her finding out was an accident and really insane and at first I didn't know if she was just the usual _'oh my god this is insane' _freaking out or literal _'brain cannot process this, I'm __**going**__ insane' _freaking out and I told her if it was too much I knew someone who could fix it…

She actually figured out it was you I was talking about."

"Ah…" Magnus nodded glancing between them

"Well, as she seems to be handling it fine and you even went so far as to perform a sight spell on her I'm assuming it's alright now, yes?"

Clary glanced over at her, squeezing her hand, giving a soft smile. Izzy returned it, slipping closer,

"Yeah, it really is. I just wanted to tell you in person, not wait till you found out. I did the spell yesterday; so far I'm the only supernatural she's seen."

He nodded

"And as with this kind of spell they usually see the most powerful Supernaturals first she'd be able to see me right away."

Clary smiled,

"Exactly. I just don't want her to be overwhelmed…I tried to tell her I could just teach her how to see through individual glamours but she was pretty insistent."

Izzy shrugged,

"Sorry, I know it's probably a lot safer the other, slower way but it would drive me insane knowing there's an entire world hidden just outside my view. I work as an ME, I need to be able to see evidence to do my job…I can't do that if I can't actually see half of it…"

Magnus sighed, slipping closer, giving a faint nod,

"I can understand that…though you should know this will probably make your job far more complicated…"

She tilted her head,

"What do you mean? If anything it'll make it easier…There are a lot of things that'll probably make a lot more sense."

He shook his head, giving a slight wave,

"To you, yes. But your cases will be inherently more complicated.

Right now your job is pretty straightforward;

Find the evidence, go over the evidence, write up your findings, case is done…

Simple, by the book, clear-cut,

Yes?"

She hesitated, before giving a slight nod,

Magnus sighed, nodding back,

"That will likely change as of now."

"Wha-"

He shook his head,

"The supernatural complicates things.

When you can see the supernatural there will be times when you flat out _cannot_ put everything in the report, when the evidence is not explainable to humans.

You will end up having to ignore things, falsify reports, and at times flat out lie."

Izzy tensed, shaking her head,

"I can't do that."

Magnus sighed, looking up, meeting her eyes apologetically,

"Isabelle darling, I'm sorry but you will not have a choice. We try to make it explainable to the public as much as possible, but sometime that just does not work. There's only so much you can twist something to make it conform to a human world explanation.

You can't put in a report the killer was a werewolf who lost control during their first change, or a demon who was affected with a primal virus. You cannot just write that the fire wasn't in fact arson so much as a young demon or Fae who's still trying to get a handle on their newly activated powers.

You cannot say this person did it, without a doubt, but they were under a spell and had absolutely no control over their actions- that they were in fact just as much a victim as the others, and the one who actually was behind it was banished from the human world. You cannot write a report that says _**this**_ is the person behind the string of brutal murders when to every human that person looks like a harmless preteen girl.

When you factor in the Supernatural things get VERY complicated, VERY quickly." he paused, giving her a faintly apologetic smile,

"Isabelle, you are a brilliant, honest person and you want to help people, protect them…and you still can, absolutely. But I want you to realize that sometimes who is 'innocent' is very hard to tell. That is always the case but with the supernatural it is sometimes incredibly complicated…

A being that seems entirely fearsome; a demon, goblin, or ogre may be totally innocent, even a victim.

A cute, sweet, innocent looking, giggling little pixie could be behind a dozen vicious, brutal murders…

There is no rhyme or reason; no way to just know who is or isn't good or evil…and in many cases it's all more of a grey area.

Believe me I understand how hard of a concept this is…and I am not in any way saying you wouldn't be able to be objective, but it is human nature to fear the large hulking thing with fangs, claws, and scales…

But in the supernatural world that could be all but irrelevant.

No matter how good you are there will be a time when you see something and your immediate reaction is they're the culprit, they're evil, they're a threat.

But it's just not that simple.

It takes a lot to get the hang of and even then there are things that make you doubt yourself. I'm not going to sugarcoat it; from here on out your life will be far more complicated…probably far more difficult.

Not to overstep but it would probably help a lot for you to talk to Luke. He was the same way after he first turned."

Izzy blinked, tilting her head,

"When did he turn?"

Magnus thought, giving a slight shrug,

"About sixteen years ago, it was a few weeks after he got his detectives shield. It was really difficult for him to adjust to everything, but over time he did and has done quite well…I am sure you will be able to as well." he paused, giving a faintly encouraging smile,

"Darling I know how this sounds and I want you to realize I am not in any way saying you will have to just let someone get away with a crime. It is nothing like that…

We would never let that happen.

_I_ would never let that happen." he paused, tilting his head, eyes shimmering bright, power flickering, licking up his arms like dancing violet flames,

Izzy gulped, blinking, eyes wide,

"Brooklyn is MY city.

I protect it.

I am not in any way, shape or form asking you to give anyone a 'pass'. You have my word that will never happen. We are just making sure that those truly behind a crime are the ones paying for it and those that are victimized by them- in any way- are protected."

He gave a slight chuckle, eyes flickering, glowing bright, giving a slight flicker of his fingers, sending shimmering violet sparks dancing though the air,

"Actually, if anything it's more just:

There's no backroom deals, no bribery, or getting away with it on a technicality. If a supernatural commits a violent act in my city, they will face the consequences,

Simple as that."

Izzy quirked her eyebrow,

"You…do realize you sound like some kind of combination of a supervillian and a vigilante…

Right?"

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, shrugging,

"Yes…yes I do.

Perhaps I'm a bit of both…depending on the circumstances."

Izzy gave a slight, huffing laugh, shaking her head,

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head,

"I doubt that's possible sweetheart." he paused, something occurring to him, he glanced over at Clary, raising his eyebrow,

"Now that we have that sorted, for the moment at least, I am rather curious…

Clarissa? You are generally quite careful around humans with your magic, how exactly did Isabelle find out? You said it was an accident…"

Clary sighed, nodding faintly,

"Yeah…actually I meant that literally…we were in a car accident a-"

He froze, eyes wide,

"_You were in an accident? When was that? Are you alright? Why am I just finding out now! W-"_

Clary shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile,

"Mags, it's okay really. I'm fine, we both are. Like I said, it was complicated. It happened two days ago, I would have told you sooner but, well, it's been a really busy two days.

We were driving out of town to watch the meteor shower and hit a patch of black ice on a bridge…the car went off the edge into the river-"

He gasped, moving closer, eyes glowing, flickering his hand, the shimmer of Magic slipping over both girls. Izzy blinked in confusion, glancing over unsure at Clary, she just waved her off,

"He's just checking for injuries…" she turned back to Magnus,

"Mags like I said we're fine…now at least.

The car went off the bridge and there was no way out, we were twenty feet under water, no cell reception, no one around for miles, the river would have frozen over in an hour or less…

It was the only way we could get out alive."

He gasped again, moving forward, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly,

"Sweetheart, you should have told me sooner."

She shook her head, squeezing him back,

"I know Mag's; sorry…like I said, there was just a lot to deal with.

I used my powers to get us out, teleporting us to my place…I didn't really have time to explain beforehand so she was understandably freaked by the whole 'shimmering girl teleportation' thing. She kind of ran out of my place and so I had to go find her and explain everything….and then she wanted me to do the spell and…

Well, I didn't want to just tell you without her here and she had to work today…and I ended up giving her a ride into work and back as, well, her car's still at the bottom of the river…

Like I said it was a REALLY busy two days."

"You definitely weren't exaggerating there." Magnus gave a faint huffing laugh, shaking his head, hugging her close once more, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek,

"I am so glad you are alright biscuit…both of you." he added glancing over at Izzy, giving a gentle smile,

"Isabelle sweetheart, I did not mean to be so blunt earlier, I just wanted you to be truly prepared. If there is anything you need, or any questions you have please don't hesitate to ask. I am more than happy to help…

Oh speaking of…" he paused, moving quickly towards the fire exit, gesturing for the two girls to follow.

Izzy tilted her head curious, hurrying along behind him, Clary falling into step as well, giving a slight chuckle,

He pulled the door open, quickly glancing around the alleyway, checking if the coast was clear, he tilted his head, rolling his shoulders, eyes glimmering brighter. Magnus raised his hands, making a few graceful motions, a shimmering, swirling iridescent blue violet cloud materializing in front of them. It rolled and churned, cut through with brilliant silvery flashes of lightning,

Izzy gasped, blinking rapidly,

"_Oh wow…"_

Magnus chuckled, glancing over at her, flashing a quick wink, flickering his fingers once more the cloud shifted, flowing back, curling and slithering around him before flowing back into his outstretched palm,

Izzy shook her head, staring at him in amazement, gaze flickering over to the spot the cloud was before startling, staring in shock,

"_My car!"_ She exclaimed excitedly, rushing forward, looking it over in amazement, carefully running her hand along the side, seeing that in fact it was real,

She glanced back,

"Hey, the dents gone!"

Magnus chuckled, shrugging,

"Sweetheart; I pulled it out of twenty feet of water, repaired any trace of the accident and water damage, and replaced the tires just in case…

You really think I'm gonna miss a dent?"

She laughed brightly,

"Thank you Magnus, this is amazing…I so didn't want to have to go out and buy a new car. Plus it's not like I could explain to my insurance company that it was at the bottom of the river without a LOT of explanations and…

Yeah that'd be pretty difficult without 'Shimmering teleporting girlfriend'…"

Magnus chuckled once more,

"Well as I said, the supernatural sometime makes the truth a bit difficult…it does have its benefits though…"

Izzy nodded, glancing from the car over to Clary, giving a soft smile,

"Yeah, I'm definitely getting that…"

Clary gave her a warm smile before glancing over at Magnus, rolling her eyes playfully,

"You are such a showoff…"

Magnus gave an overly innocent, shocked look

"What?"

"_Oh please!_ You and I both know you could have done the same exact thing with a quick snap of your fingers."

Magnus rolled his eyes,

"Yes, but what's the fun of that?"

Izzy laughed, shaking her head, glancing once more from her car over to Magnus, moving over again beside Clary, slipping her arm around her, tugging her close,

"Man, that's definitely gonna take some getting used to…"

Magnus smiled,

"Give it time darling, you'll be fine. And like I said, if you have any questions or concerns just let me know; I'm more than happy to help."

She nodded, before pausing, tilting her head curiously, gaze flickering over him,

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"Well that didn't take much time…you have a question already?"

She nodded,

"Yeah actually I do…

Clary said you blanked Alec's memory after the whole demon/vampire/warlock fight nearly raising hell on earth thing, right?"

Magnus blinked in surprise, glancing over at Clary

"Wow, you weren't kidding about going over _everything_ were you?"

Clary huffed,

"I tried to distract her with the whole 'wide world of Supernaturals, sparkly magic' thing but it didn't work…

She's very persistent."

Izzy chuckled, shrugging faintly,

"What can I say? I'm a cop mixed with a scientist… when I get focused on something I'm kinda hard to shake."

"Try impossible." Clary teased, giving a playfully annoyed smile,

She shrugged again, tugging Clary closer,

"I know…guess I'm not the only one who'll have some things to adjust to."

Clary giggled, eyes sparkling bright,

"I'm okay with that."

Izzy beamed, she leaned over nuzzling against Clary cheek, pressing a soft, lingering kiss,

"Good."

Izzy smiled softly, kissing her cheek once more before glancing over, startling faintly at Magnus,

"Oh umm…apparently I can however be momentarily distracted though."

Magnus chuckled, eyes warm and bright, shaking his head,

"Quite alright darling…

So, what was your question?"

She nodded,

"Alright so if you blanked Alec's memory of all the Magic, supernatural type stuff, why does he still remember your real eyes?"

Magnus hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head faintly,

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You what?" Clary asked in surprise,

He shrugged, pushing his hair back, shaking his head again,

"I have been trying to figure it out since I realized. He remembers far more than he should have after the spell.

It's okay, I really think it is. He believes it's all a product of the concussion and whatever he was drugged with. That any of the more fantastical parts were just his imagination so we don't have to worry about him being in any danger of a mental break or any of the like…" he paused shrugging,

"But I genuinely have no idea why he remembers so much more than he should. The spell's quite thorough, I've done it countless times. I know it inside and out, and I've checked several times but there was nothing wrong with it.

The best I can come up with is that it's something to do with the concussion…which seems highly unlikely but is the only thing that makes any kind of sense." he glanced over at her, a shadow of doubt flickering behind the golden cat eyes,

"Does he seem alright to you?"

She nodded quickly,

"Yeah, he's fine, I know he is. He's my big brother I've known him my entire life, he can't hide anything from me…

Hell, I think I knew he was gay before even HE did.

I can read him like a book and I was watching him like a hawk for the entire week after the Branding murders.

He is totally fine…it just struck me as really odd that he'd remember something that was obviously a magic element."

He swallowed, nodding,

"Yeah, me too…I d-"

She shook her head, waving him off,

"Magnus I promise he's fine; even if the spell didn't work exactly how it was supposed to, it worked.

My brother is safe and sane and most importantly alive; all of which is because of you…" she moved forward, reaching over, resting her hand on his arm, meeting his eyes,

"Thank you so much Magnus. And I know it wasn't just about him, I mean, from what Clary said basically the entire world was at stake. But Alec's my big brother…him, Max and Jace basically ARE my world.

I really can't thank you enough for saving him."

Magnus swallowed, blinking, faintly shaking his head,

"Darling there really is no thanks necessary. Alexander is a wonderful, kind, incredible, utterly fascinating person…one of a kind.

I know what all was at stake, but honestly? When Raphael and I went in, went after them, I was not thinking about that…

Alexander was the first thought in my mind.

I don't know what happened with the spell, but I cannot tell you how very relieved I am he is okay."

Izzy swallowed, something curious and bright passing behind her eyes, giving a slight nod, squeezing his arm once more,

"I couldn't agree more." She paused, tilting her head, giving an impish smile,

"Thank goodness Alec had his Gorgeous knight in flawless eyeliner."

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, quirking his eyebrow

"Oh…I am SO using that…"

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

Okay so I know I should have probably had some of the things that the dug up on Dick but honestly they'd just be kind of tedious, figured jumping to the celebration would be a bit more interesting.

I love Raphael's reaction at the end,

_I'm about to just give up saying whose POV it's gonna be…I swear these guys end up with a mind of their own…_

_This scene was supposed to be from Izzy's POV and in her office…_

_Somehow we ended up at Clary's shop and from Magnus's…_

Oh well…I still like it.

What do you guys think so far?

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 35 ***


	9. Chapter 10-But It's Better If You Do

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

_**Chapter 10;**_

_**But It's Better If You Do**_

_Chapter Complete!_

Jace has a meeting…

Luke starts to count the days till he can retire…

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Jace)_

"Agent Wayland? You can go in now. The director will be here in just a few minutes, just have a seat."

Jace glanced up, flashing a smug, flirtatious smile at the pretty blonde secretary.

"Thanks Katya, always great getting to see you."

"Mmm Hmm..." She mumbled, hitting the button on the side of her desk, the obnoxious buzzing sounding. Katya tilted her head towards the door, widening her eyes faintly,

He stood up, walking over towards the door, pausing, leaning in slightly,

"So, what are you doing after work?"

She quirked her eyebrow,

"Going on a date with my 6'6" navy SEAL boyfriend."

Jace nodded quickly,

"O-okay, I, uh…I'm just gonna go in now."

She gave a frozen, sarcastic smile,

"You do that."

Jace hurried along, slipping through the door.

_Damn, too bad…_

_Katya was gorgeous…_

Eh probably for the best. Starting up something with the director of the DEA's secretary would probably be a bad idea.

Jace made his way into the large, elegant office, hesitantly taking a seat in one of the twin chairs facing the desk, fidgeting slightly,

He wondered why director Corvin wanted to see him. Jace had never really had an actual meeting with him. I mean, he's been IN meetings with him and like twenty other agents, or in briefings on big time cases, or when for whatever reason he needed to address his agents, that kind of thing, but he's never actually had a one on one meeting with the man.

_Which was __**also**__ probably for the best…_

Director Corbin was kind of distractingly attractive.

It had kind of thrown him the first time he saw the man. It was at one of the briefing things his first week as an agent. He'd been all set to try to make a move…until he happened to overhear someone call him _Director_ and he realized exactly who the very attractive blond man actually was. At least he caught himself before he did anything really stupid.

That'd be pretty hard to come back from…

I mean it's not like it's his fault…you just naturally assume the director of the DEA is gonna be a fairly old, stuffy, conservative type…

You most definitely don't expect a handsome, thirty something with sandy blonde hair, a distractingly appealing smile, and brilliant blue eyes in an expensive Italian suit.

Though he supposes it's not really hard to tell how he got where he was…

Oliver Corbin was almost unsettlingly confident, suave and smooth. He had a specific air about him that just kind of felt strong and commanding…

Which honestly was pretty damn hot…

_The guy reminds Jace of a younger, blonder, American James Bond._

_Yeah…it's probably for the best he hasn't had too much one on one time with the dude…_

_Despite what his siblings say he does actually have SOME sense when it comes to the whole dating/flirting/random hookup thing…_

_Maybe not a __**lot**__, but he knows enough not to try to start something with your boss…_

_Or in this case his bosses, boss…_

_Yeah…that'd pretty much be career suicide…_

_No thanks…._

_Dude's hot, but not throw your career out the window hot._

Besides, he wouldn't have even really thought the director knew who he was. I mean, yeah he probably saw him in meetings or whatever, knew he was an agent, but not anything beyond that…

Yet he'd been called personally to the director's office…

There shouldn't have been anything wrong with his last case, and it was a pretty smalltime thing anyways. Everything was accounted for; there were no loose ends or anything like that…

_So…why was he being summoned to the Directors office?_

_For the life of him he cou-_

His thoughts are cut off by the sound of the door opening,

He scrambled up, standing straight,

"Good afternoon Director Corvin." he said quickly, giving a confident smile, reaching forward to shake his hand.

Corvin tilted his head, nodding faintly, taking his hand in a surprisingly strong, firm handshake.

"Afternoon agent Wayland, thank you for coming. Please, have a seat." he finished, gesturing towards the chairs, slipping around the desk.

Jace quickly set down, ramrod straight,

Director Corbin settled in his own seat, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the desk. The director sighed, tilting his head,

"Agent Wayland, do you have any idea why I called you here?"

Jace blinked, swallowing slightly, shaking his head,

"No, sir…I…if there was an issue with the Brantley case t-"

He gave a slight huff of a laugh, waving Jace off, shaking his head.

"It's not about a case…at least not yet…hopefully not ever."

Jace tilted his head in confusion,

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand. Did you have an assignment for me?"

Again he shook his head,

"No Agent Wayland...I don't have an assignment for you, just a bit of friendly guidance."

Jace blinked again,

"I still don't understand sir."

Again Corbin sighed, reaching into the drawer of the desk, pulling out a folder, opening it, pushing it across the desk.

"Agent Wayland…Jace…What is this?"

He hesitated a moment, leaning forward, reading it over, pausing in confusion, glancing back up at the director.

"T-this is the request I put in for a formal investigation…" he shook his head,

"I know it's a bit flimsy but I think we'll find a-"

Corbin shook his head, chuckling, quirking his eyebrow,

"Jace, remember how I said I had a bit of friendly guidance for you?"

He paused, nodding slowly,

Corbin nodded back, reaching across the desk, grabbing the folder. He held it up, turning in his chair, calmly feeding the entire folder into the industrial paper shredder, before turning back,

Jace gasped,

"_W-what? Why did y-"_

Corbin shook his head faintly,

"Jace believe me; that was for you own good. You never turned that in, I never saw it, and you will immediately cease and desist any and all inquiry into Magnus Bane."

Jace startled, shaking his head,

"Why w-"

Corbin gave an annoyed sigh, rubbing at his face, before looking up again, meeting Jace's eyes,

"_Jace_, I am trying to help you here. I've looked at your record, at your cases. You're a good agent; right now you have a bright career ahead of you…" Corbin paused, tilting his head, meeting Jace's gaze head on,

"But you start investigating Magnus Bane; that ends…flat out."

Jace blinked uncomprehendingly,

"What? Y-you're going to fire me for-"

Again Corbin shook his head,

"I'm not saying that…I can't fire someone just for looking into a person."

Jace shrugged, tilting his head in confusion,

"Then w-"

Corbin groaned faintly, rubbing at his eyes before looking back at Jace, giving a faint wave.

"Look, I stopped you once, I won't do it again. If you are dead set on this I can't just order you to stop.

But I can tell you exactly what will happen if you do."

Jace gulped at the tone, feeling a prickling sensation all the way down his spine,

"W-what would happen?"

Corbin leaned forward a bit more, folding his hands,

"First off, it would not affect Magnus at all. His life will go on just as it always has. The request will go nowhere, it'll end up getting buried in some old, dusty file room somewhere and forgotten by everybody…

_Including_ you.

Next, it gets out you're going after Magnus Bane, you will be done. No more cushy assignments, no more interesting, worthwhile cases, no more promotions…All of that would stop.

You'd be reassigned, probably shipped off to some tiny, backwater little town, pushing paper in some facility, and one little slip up, even one, you'd be out entirely." he paused, meeting Jace's eyes,

"I don't want to see that happen to you. That would be a waste of a perfectly adequate agent…

But you continue with this, my hands are tied."

Jace froze, blinking rapidly, trying to process all of this,

_What?_

_T-that just made no sense…_

_Why would the investigation into some pretty, flashy, club owner really matter to any agency?_

_The way he talked it was over even HIS head…._

_That just made no sense…_

He tried to think back to the meeting with Magnus, trying to come up with some kind of clue…

_There wasn't anyth-_

_Wait…_

He thought back to the feeling he got from Magnus…to the threat.

_It hadn't felt like a usual 'pissed off pretty boy' kinda threat…_

_It'd felt like…_

_O-oh…_

_Oh…Crap…_

Jace swallowed again, looking up, eyes wide, meeting Corbin's gaze,

"D-does Magnus work for us? Or did he?

NSA, CIA, something else…"

Corbin chuckled, giving a slight shrug,

"Oh he's _definitely_ something else alright…" he paused, chuckling again, before glancing back up, leaning forward, nearly unnaturally blue eyes shimmering so bright they almost seemed to glow, though that had to just be a trick of the light.

He gave a slow, somewhat mysterious smile, something strange, sharp and almost cold passing behind those brilliant shimmering blue eyes.

Jace had to fight down a shiver,

"Jace, you know I can't tell you anything like that…I shouldn't even be telling you this much.

I'm just looking out for you…

I don't was to see a bright, promising career torpedoed from one little misstep. Take a bit of friendly advice from someone _**far**_ more experienced than you…

Leave this one alone.

Okay?"

Jace swallowed, giving a quick, kind of shaky nod,

"Y-yes sir."

Corbin seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, giving a slight nod and a far nicer smile,

"Thank you Agent. As I said, I'm sure you'll go quite far."

He stood back up, reaching across the desk to once again shake Jace's hand. Jace returned the gesture, feeling oddly wobbly.

"Thank you Director. And I do appreciate the heads up."

He nodded once more,

"Of course, don't mention it…" he paused, quirking his eyebrow,

"Literally; do not mention this.

Telling you even this much could cause a lot of problems for me, I am really going out on a limb for you here…

Please don't make me regret it?" his eyes caught the light again, shimmering brighter, flashing that sharp, odd smile,

Jace nodded quickly,

"Of course sir, not a word. Thank you again." he turned making his way quickly towards the door before pausing, hand on the doorknob, glancing back,

"Oh umm…"

Corbin looked back up, quirking his eyebrow,

"Yes agent? Was there something else?"

Jace swallowed, nodding hesitantly,

"Uh…y-yeah kind of…I put in the request to look into Magnus, but I was also planning to submit one on someone else."

Corbin tilted his head,

"Who?"

"Raphael Santiago?"

Corbin's eyes went wide, freezing, before promptly bursting into riotous laughter, shaking his head quickly.

Jace blinked in concern,

"Uh…s-sir?"

He gasped faintly, shaking his head still, waving him off, trying to get his laughing under control,

"T-that…oh wow…That would actually be even worse than Magnus…

Raphael Santiago will eat you alive."

Jace blinked, before tilting his head in confusion,

"My brother said the same thing…"

Corbin chuckled again,

"Obviously your brother is very intelligent…I'd advise you to listen to him..._**clearly**_ he knows something you don't."

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Luke)_

_Okay seriously,_

_How is this his life?_

_Did he somehow piss off a genie or get some kind of hex placed on him? Did he walk under a ladder or break a mirror or something? Because seriously, that's the only explanation he can find for such horribly bad luck._

He couldn't quite contain an agitated groan that was really far closer to a growl,

It's now official, no getting around it…

Paper works all went through, no road blocks, no issues, not a thing standing in the way…

_It's official…_

_Magnus Bane is opening a PI agency…_

_Magnus Bane AND Raphael __**freaking**__ Santiago are opening a PI agency…_

An Agency that will no doubt give them numerous reasons to hang around his station…

Reasons of which they will take flagrant advantage of…

It's already happening; they're out sitting in his bullpen right this very minute. Glancing through the blinds he can see them.

Raphael's leaning against Simon's desk. The young detective is practically beaming, smiling bright bouncing slightly, leaning against the desk next to him chattering away. Raphael is listening; a warm, soft smile on his lips the likes of which Luke had never imagined the snarky, suave, collected Vampiric pain in the ass was even capable of…

_It was downright disturbing._

As he watched Kevin slipped over next to Simon. he settled on the edge of the desk, glancing over, tossing some comment towards Raphael. The Vampire's eyes widened, he quirked his eyebrow, chuckling faintly, He tilted his head, eyes bright and almost mischievous, sending some comment back that had the young officer blushing and giving a totally heatless glare, Simon rolling his eyes, nudging Raphael playfully. He chuckled, tugging Simon a bit closer to his side.

Luke shook his head,

_That was SO far beyond disturbing…_

_Though it was a tossup as to which was stranger._

One of the most feared Vampires in the country acting like a besotted, carefree teenager, or one of the most powerful supernatural beings period setting on the edge of his head detective's desk as if he just belongs there, chatting animatedly with said head detective, spinning some elaborate, crazy story, hands gesturing wildly, sending sparks and shimmering, fluttering lights floating about the precinct.

Alec seems fine, a playfully annoyed, FAR too indulgent expression on his face, laughing, smiling, rolling his eyes faintly at Magnus's antics, totally oblivious to the psychedelic lightshow practically engulfing him.

Simon and Alec's desks are in the very center of the precinct. All six of the desks around theirs are deserted, it's like there's a field around the group. He can see a couple pairs of wide, nervous eyes peaking out the blinds of the records room.

Even from here he can see the tremble in poor officer Byrd's hand,

_Yeah…he must be cursed…._

That's the only explanation he can find for his two best detectives starting something up with two of the most feared Supernaturals in the country…

He shook his head again, giving another, louder, growl like groan,

Raphael's head tilted curiously, he glanced away from the conversation with Simon and Kevin, looking over towards his office, meeting his eyes.

He smirked, eyes flickering black, giving a wink,

Luke fought off another groan,

Also the near overwhelming urge to repeatedly bang his head against his desk…

He settled for a sigh, rubbing his temples, reaching in his drawer, fishing out a bottle of Tylenol, idly wishing he was the kind of chief that'd have a bottle or two stashed there instead…

_If this is gonna become the norm he may have to consider it…_

He sighed again, opening the bottle, fishing a couple out, downing them dry, shaking his head again.

_Just ten more years till retirement…_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_**Oliver: Elf Warrior**_

_**Corvin: A Raven**_

Bet you weren't expecting a Jace segment right? Couldn't resist… I know we didn't get the directors 1st name but figured I should put it in too…

Kay so I know this was a bit short but I figure we need at least one of those…I know Luke's part didn't add a whole lot, but had to give him a bit of time… you know the poor dude's gonna have his hands full trying to keep his precinct from descending into chaos.

So what do you think? Will Jace be able to just let it go?

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 21 ***


	10. Chapter 11-When The Day Met The Night

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

_**Chapter 11;**_

_**When The Day Met The Night**_

_Chapter Complete!_

Alec stops by Magnus's shop yet again…

Simon and Kevin have a few dinner guests…

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Hmm... _

The book cases filling the entire far wall may seem a bit excessive but there's enough space for a good, convincing selection of spell and reference books. Not that he couldn't just snap his fingers and have them, but it'd be kinda odd if he just happened to always have the one book he needed. He'll have to remember to mix in a few fake ones just so it isn't blatantly obvious.

The dream catchers Clary made would look best on the left hand wall…it's both best for flow and is supposed to help with positive energy, while the crystals are perfect in the window, casting the beautiful prisms the darling girl was so very fond of.

Front and center was a beautiful painting Clarissa made for him, prominently displayed behind the desk where there was no missing it. It really was quite lovely; an abstract shimmery violet, whirling and flowing around a wisp of gold, seemingly swirling and flickering together.

_It was a representation of their powers…he truly loved it…_

She had painted it for him her senior year of High school, as a kind of thank you for everything he'd done for her, he truly adored it. He usually kept it at home but he liked the idea of being surrounded by family memories in this place, it just kind of felt right.

In addition to Clarissa's lovely artwork, intermingled with the books on the shelves there were a few things Raph had given him over the decades. A small statue they'd found in Paris, an intricate bronze dagger in a holder they'd found in Morocco in 1895 that he _still_ insisted was the exact one he'd lost in a bet three centuries earlier in Spain. In a small transparent case close to the top of the shelf there's a fairly simple brass pocket watch. Raphael gave it to him to commemorate their first year together…It was his fathers. It's one of his most cherished Items.

Many of the books are ones Declan had given him over the centuries, and here and there are small trinkets from Kai.

It was nice having touches of his family here, it made the place feel more like his…He knew Raph would love the idea. He smiled faintly glancing around, seeing what else he needed.

_Hmm…_

Divya's desk should be a bit lighter, the deep violet chair looks best with the warmer cherry tone …

_Ah, much better…_

_Now maybe the walls should be a so-_

His thoughts are cut off by a quick wrapping on the door followed by the tinkling of the bell,

He sighed, rolling his eyes faintly at himself…

_Okay once again…either do the faint masking spell or at least remember to lock the damn door…_

"Enigmatic Investigations is not yet open, unless it's an emergency ple…

Oh..." he trailed off catching sight of his visitor.

"Hello Alexander…"

He smiled, glancing around in surprise,

"Hey Magnus…Wow…this is really coming along, looks great." he paused eyes catching on the crystals in the window, trailing over the deep burgundy chairs by the door.

He shook his head, chuckling faintly, meeting Magnus's eyes with a warm smile,

"It's definitely your place…"

Magnus chuckled, shrugging,

"Well, I do have a bit of a flair." he moved closer, settling on the edge of one of the desks,

"So detective…to what do I owe this visit? Our first case?"

Alec chuckled, shaking his head, slipping closer,

"No, not yet… just wanted to come by and see how everything was going." he paused looking around the room again.

"Seems pretty good…no more obnoxious, nosy PI's trying to run you out of business?"

Magnus chuckled,

"Nope, not a one…paper works all went through, got the PI's license, everything's going smoothly. Should be open officially sometime next week."

Alec smiled, nodding, settling next to him, leaning against the desk.

"I'm glad…I think it'll be really good for you. I know you'll be great at it."

Magnus blushed faintly, shrugging,

"Thank you darling, that means a lot coming from you."

Alec shrugged, settling closer, glancing up, meeting Magnus's eyes,

"It's the truth; I think you'll be great. The work seems to suit you perfectly. Detective work is busy and hectic. You have leads to run down, people of interest to interview, and you have to be able to tell what is important information and what's just smoke and mirrors. You have to stay on your toes and adapt on the fly.

All of which you absolutely excel at.

Like during the Branding murders; you found things no one else did, you were relentless and more than willing to follow any lead, even the ones that seemed totally insane…

Which was pretty much all of them.

You weren't thrown off when the case took a crazy turn, you just went right along with it, not getting caught up on if it was plausible or not, just following where the evidence took you…

That's really something." He paused reaching over, resting his hand on Magnus's shoulder, squeezing gently,

"This work might actually be perfect for you."

Magnus froze for a moment, before giving a surprised chuckle, shaking his head,

"You know darling…I think you may be right. I must admit, I did not see this one coming."

Alec quirked his eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, turning faintly towards Alec,

"I didn't doubt I _could_ do it…I planned on it after all and it'd hardly be the craziest thing I've done, hell not even close…

Don't even know if it'd make it in the top 100 honestly…

But still, being a 'detective' even a paranormal/supernatural one honestly never occurred to me as a career option. I mean paper work and suspects and cases? It's really not my usual type of thing…

Setting at a desk, in an office? Even an office accented with my own personal touches, is just odd…

Most definitely not my natural element."

Alec gave a delighted laugh, shaking his head faintly,

Magnus grinned, glancing over in surprise,

"What's so funny darling?"

Alec shook his head again, giving a breathtakingly beautiful smile, eyes twinkling brightly. He shrugged, settling closer,

"You really are something else…"

Magnus chuckled,

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea."

Alec smiled, unconcerned,

"I don't know…think I'm starting to." he sighed, eyes flickering over Magnus with a warm smile,

"I know one thing…you are definitely one of a kind." he paused, playfully smirking,

"Which is probably for the best…Don't think the world could handle more than one of you."

Magnus laughed, shaking his head,

"Yeah…probably not…

So…you never did say what was so funny?"

Alec shrugged,

"It's nothing just…sometimes the way you talk totally catches me off guard…just like everything else about you. Like the 'Ferrier' conversation, or about your 'principles', or your 'natural element'. There's just something about it that's totally unique...

And unbelievably charming…

I know I've never met anyone even remotely like you before."

Magnus swallowed, giving a soft laugh, flushing faintly, not really sure what to say to that,

"Well thank you sweetheart…I can honestly say that is one compliment I've never gotten before."

Alec smiled, quirking his eyebrow hopefully,

"Yeah?"

Magnus nodded, settling a bit closer.

Alec gave a warm smile, reaching over, hesitantly resting his hand on Magnus's, squeezing gently,

"So…umm…what IS your 'natural element'?"

Magnus sighed contentedly, settling against his side, giving a faint shrug,

"Probably my club. It's loud and crazy and chaotic but it's mine, it always kind of feels like home, you know?"

Alec smiled,

"I can see that, seems like that would be right."

Magnus smiled, turning his hand, catching Alec's fingers,

"You should come by some time, you know, see me in my 'natural element'?"

Alec chuckled, giving a slight shrug,

"I don't know…clubs aren't really my t-"

He's cut off by his phone chirping with an incoming text. Alec sighed, glancing down, checking the screen, he sighed again, quickly typing out a text, glancing back up apologetically,

"Sorry, I kind of have to go. That was Max, my little brother; his friend Kasey's car broke down and they need a ride."

Magnus smiled waving him off,

"That's quite alright darling, it's your family. Max is quite lucky to have such wonderful siblings…

And Jace…who I suppose works as amusement/a cautionary tale,"

Alec rolled his eyes chuckling,

"Hey now, he's still my brother, be nice."

Magnus quirked his eyebrow,

"What'd I tell you about orders?"

Alec smirked, with a playful wink,

"That you like them coming from me?"

Magnus gave a surprised chuckle,

"Why do I have a feeling I might regret telling you that?"

Alec shrugged, eyes sparkling playfully,

"I don't know…maybe you actually are psychic." he chuckled, squeezing Magnus's hand faintly before standing up, turning meeting Magnus's eyes,

"I'm glad everything's working out so well for your new business. I'll see you…"

Magnus quirked his eyebrow impishly,

"It's not going to take a whole two weeks again, right? Or an obnoxious scheme from your brother?"

Alec chuckled, shaking his head,

"No it won't, I promise…" he sighed, gesturing towards the door,

"I really do have to go, but I will see you again…

Soon…

Promise." he finished, eyes flickering over Magnus once more, before turning, making his way towards the door, giving one more slight wave, slipping out.

Magnus sighed, slumping a bit against the desk,

"I will hold you to that, detective."

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

"But what if i-"

Simon sighed, giving a faintly flailing shrug,

"I know okay? Sorry she cornered me… She's been asking to meet you since we started dating, and really, once she found out the truth about who you were and who I was…

Sorry she's just really protective, and once she sets her mind on something there's no stopping her…

Trust me, once you meet her you'll understand."

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

"You realize this is like the fifth time I've had a shovel speech for you, right?"

Simon startled, blinking,

"_What!?_ No…that can't possibly be right…"

Raphael chuckled, ticking them off on his fingers;

"Kevin, Luke, Alec, your weird neighbor with the birds, and now Izzy."

Simon blinked, tilting his head in confusion,

"When did Mrs. Gavins lecture you?"

He shrugged,

"The last time I was leaving here. She cornered me in the elevator; she listed all the types of birds that mate for life and what happens if one wanders…

Gotta say it was a bit more effective than Kevin's speech-" he paused, glancing over shrugging,

"No offense Bambi."

Kevin rolled his eyes at the nickname but shook his head faintly, slightly fidgeting with the pillows on the couch, seemingly unable to sit still,

"Yeah, none taken…she's the reason I usually take the stairs." he muttered, standing back up, glancing around the living room, moving over to the end table, beginning to stack up the couple of comic books on it before deciding against it, fanning them out like magazines.

Simon quirked his eyebrow glancing over at Raphael, nodding towards Kevin, he shrugged faintly.

"Kev…relax, you're more nervous than Raphael, and he's the one meeting her for the first time…You know Izzy…she likes you, your fine."

He huffed, eyes wide, flailing slightly

"Yeah I do know her…and now _**she**_ knows that I've been lying to her and like every other person we work with for over four years! What if she's angry? I don't want to have to face an angry Izzy. Then there's meeting this girlfriend of hers; who's a warlock and one of Magnus's closest friends…

What if she feels too guilty to keep your secret?" he flailed slightly, gesturing towards Raphael,

"I mean yeah Raphael's in the same boat but you know; he's dating you. That's a heck of a lot more incentive then just 'hey can you keep this huge secret from your best friend for this dude that you met one time'?'"

Raphael sighed, shaking his head,

"Kevin, I really don't think we need to worry about that with Clary. She loves Mags, but she's smart; she knows what's at stake and she knows Magnus's history with Gwir-dysts. Apparently she's known Simon was one since their first meeting- she actually met Simon before I did...

Not only did she not tell Magnus, she also didn't tell _me_… Even after we started dating…Which I may have to give her a bit of a hard time about by the way."

Kevin sputtered, eyes wide,

"What!? Don't do that! If you make her ma-"

Raphael rolled his eyes,

"If I make Clarissa mad she'll glare and lecture me about how I should have handled things. Clary's the least vindictive, most compassionate person I have ever met. In general so long as you're not a threat to her, the ones she loves, or innocents, you're good."

He huffed again

"And if she does decide an undercover Gwir-dyst cozying up to one of her closest friends and lying to the other is a threat? I mean she's pretty young but she's still a warlock, and she runs a freaking occult shop, which I know has to bring her all kinds of heat from other warlocks…just how dangerous is she?"

Raphael hesitated, a flicker of doubt crossing his expression. He shrugged faintly,

"Honestly? If she's really pushed? Pretty damn dangerous…I don't think I'd want to have to face her in an actual fight."

Both Kevin and Simon blinked at that,

"Umm…Oookay…well, that didn't really help elevate my stress."

Raphael gave a slight huff, shrugging,

"Okay look, not gonna lie, even just being 25 she's a pretty powerful warlock and yeah, given no other choice she could definitely be dangerous…

But that doesn't mean she just is dangerous.

Like I said, she's very accepting, and very kind. In addition to that she can see people's auras. Clary knows what kind of person you are, pretty much from the first meeting…

She knew the moment she shook Simon's hand what he was, Magnus was standing right there, if she was going to out him it would have been then. She didn't because she knew he wasn't like that. I know this seems like a lot, and after hiding this for a decade and a half it has to be pretty terrifying suddenly having others in on the secret…but I know Clary.

I trust her with my life and with Magnus's…and I would trust her with yours as well. I have known Clarissa for over a decade, there are very few people in this world that I truly trust, but she is one of them, without question…" he paused, giving both of them a gentle smile,

"I know this has to be hard, but I swear you can trust her…

I would, and I'm a hell of a lot less trusting than both of you."

Kevin relaxed a bit, nodding, letting out a breath. Simon smiled softly, moving closer, leaning over, pressing a soft kiss to Raphael's lips.

"Thank you…we really needed that."

Raphael tugged him a bit closer, giving a faint shrug,

"Yeah well don't expect me to be the 'cheerleader' optimist too often…this was an exception…"

Simon chuckled, nodding,

"Of course…can't have you ruining your reputation after all."

"Exactly."

Kevin giggled faintly,

Simon rolled his eyes, leaning in, kissing him once more,

"Well thank you just the same, besid-"

He's cut off by a light wrapping at the door,

"_Eep!"_ Kevin squeaked, jumping faintly, Simon's grip on Raphael tightening for a moment before taking a deep breath, meeting his eyes once more swallowing,

Raphael leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to Simon's lips, pulling back glancing over, giving Kevin one more gentle smile,

"It will be fine."

The other two nodded, Simon taking one more deep breath, pulling away making his way over to the door, hesitating just a moment before pulling it open.

"Hi Izzy, Clary…thanks so much for coming tonight…" he said with a falsely cheery smile, holding the door open for them.

Izzy chuckled, giving a playful smile right back,

"And thanks so much for the invitation."

Simon scoffed,

"Yeah…same to you."

Izzy gave a surprised laugh, quirking her eyebrow,

"Wow…you're kinda feisty tonight."

Simon sighed, shrugging,

"Yeah, a bit…it was a weird day…we got enough info to put Dick Cameron out of business, he came by Magnus's to complain and ended up taking a swing at me."

Clary gasped faintly, tilting her head in concern,

"Goodness, are you alright?"

Simon glanced over giving her a slight smile, nodding,

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Raphael chuckled moving closer, nodding towards Simon,

"Oh he's quite a bit better than 'fine'. Not only did he block the blow, but he blocked it and had that jackass Dick pinned and cuffed before he even knew what was going on…"

Izzy blinked, quirking her eyebrow slightly,

Simon shrugged, faintly blushing

"What? I'm a detective in one of the most dangerous cities in the world…why is everyone so surprised I can defend myself?"

"Well I'm just glad you're alright…and even though you didn't really have much of a say in it-_Isabelle_\- thank you for inviting me, it's wonderful to get to see you again." Clary said, giving a warm smile,

Simon nodded, swallowing faintly,

"Yeah…it's good to see you too Clary…" Simon sighed, nervously swallowing,

"And…umm…a-and thank you f-"

She shook her head, reaching over, gently squeezing his arm,

"No need for thanks Simon…and I know you must be a nervous wreck suddenly finding out some near total stranger knows your deepest secret, but I swear it's safe with me…"

He blinked in surprise,

"T-thank you…" he paused, shaking his head faintly,

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth or whatever but why are you so okay with this?"

She gave a soft, warm laugh, shrugging,

"Simon I know Izzy told you I'm a bit psychic…I tend to get a lot of people's secrets. Unless it's something that threatens the lives of others or themselves I actively ignore them…" she shrugged, brushing her hair back,

"I don't know, it kind of feels like stumbling across someone's diary. They aren't my secrets to tell, they were never meant for me to know, sharing them would not be right."

Again Simon blinked in surprise, shaking his head, eyes slightly wide,

Raphael chuckled, leaning closer,

"See lindo, I told you."

Simon glanced over with a slight nod,

"You were not wrong."

Raphael gave a faintly scoffing laugh, quirking his eyebrow,

"You act like you're surprised,"

Simon and Clary rolled their eyes in near perfect sync, Simon quirked his eyebrow at her, nodding towards Raphael,

"Was he always like this?"

She nodded quickly,

"Totally…"

Simon startled, flailing slightly,

"Oh! Sorry, and this is my best friend Kevin." he paused gesturing over, Kevin gave a kind of awkward wave, blushing faintly,

"Hi."

"Hi Kevin, Magnus told me about you, it's really nice to meet you." she said with a warm smile,

Kevin glanced over nervously at Izzy, giving a sheepishly hopeful smile,

"Hey Izzy…"

She blinked, eyes kind of wide, shaking her head,

"Hey Kev…" She paused tilting her head,

"New haircut?"

He gave a surprised laugh, reaching up, running his fingers through his hair, the curls shifting a bit around the short brown horns,

"Actually yeah…"

She laughed eyes bright and curious, before glancing from him over to Raphael, gaze going a bit sharp,

"Hello Raphael…"

He smiled, stepping forward, taking her hand,

"Hello Isabelle… we finally meet. So, are we going to do the shovel speech now, or wait till dinner?"

She gave a surprised laugh,

"And what makes you think I'm going to give you a 'shovel speech?"

He quirked his eyebrow sarcastically,

"Hmm…let's see? Magnus, Simon, Alec, Kevin, Luke, the weird bird lady neighbor, and I am sure I'm missing a few. I've already had four of them; which incidentally is four more than I have had in my entire life.

By now I'm pretty sure I'm ready for whatever you have to add…though Mrs. Gavins bird lecture may be hard to top, just fair warning."

She laughed brightly,

"Wow…that's a lot of warnings and hassles."

Raphael gave a slight nod, glancing over at Simon, smiling softly,

"He's worth it."

Simon blushed giving a surprised smile, scratching nervously at his neck, settling a bit closer to his side. Raphael reached over, catching his hand, squeezing faintly before shifting his gaze back over to Izzy, meeting her gaze head on,

"So, are we doing this or not?"

Izzy looked him over for a moment tilting her head consideringly, before shrugging, shaking her head,

"Not."

He blinked in confusion,

"Huh?"

She chuckled,

"I don't need the speech, I can see everything I need to; we're good. Why don't we all sit down and have a nice meal? We brought Antonio's." she said holding up one of the bags, passing it over to Kevin,

He tilted his head, glancing in the bag curiously, eyes sparkling bright,

"Ooh! Please come in…" He smiled eagerly, carrying the bag over to the coffee table,

Izzy chuckled; Simon shrugged, nodding towards him,

"Told you."

She winked, moving into the apartment, the rest of them following suit, settling around the table, pulling out the take away containers, Izzy hesitated, glancing over at Raphael, faltering a bit,

"Umm…they didn't r-"

He shook his head, waving her off,

"It is no problem I can just have something when I get home."

Clary rolled her eyes,

"Raph, don't be ridiculous, you're not just sitting around watching us eat, that's just awkward…

Like Mag's giving a lecture on discretion and subtlety awkward."

He chuckled, shrugging,

We-"

Once again she rolled her eyes, an odd iridescent shimmer flickered over her skin, everything shimmering bright for a moment. She fluttered her fingers gracefully, a sparkling gold light flowing out towards the end table next to Raphael, an elegant crystal wine glass shimmering into existence,

She shrugged,

"There…_Oh_…" she paused, eyes wide, glancing sheepishly over at Simon,

"Sorry, hope that's okay…usually I'd try to be stealthy like with the necklace for Alec but I figured since you know t-"

Simon shook his head quickly, eyes bright and excited,

"Hey no problem here, that was awesome!"

She giggled, shrugging,

"Well, I just didn't want him to have to just sit there while we all had a meal."

He shook his head again,

"No, really…thank you, I didn't either…I almost texted him to bring something for himself but, well, that just sounds kinda rude, and I didn't want him to feel awkward you know?"

She nodded, glancing over at Raphael,

"Yeah he'd never let on but he really doesn't like to be left out."

Raphael huffed, rolling his eyes, glaring faintly at the both of them,

"Can you two not talk like I'm not here? Dios, first you and Magnus, now you and Clary…are you just going to team up with every member of my family?"

Simon chuckled…

"It's not 'teaming up' we're just sharing about someone we care about. What better way to bond?"

He tilted his head sarcastically,

"Music, movies, TV shows, magic, s-"

Simon rolled his eyes, giving a playful smile,

"None of which are as interesting as you."

Raphael glared,

Simon chuckled, leaning in kissing him lightly on the cheek. Raphael tried to keep up the glare but it was a lost cause,

He finally rolled his eyes, slipping his arm around Simon, tugging him closer, reaching over picking up the wine glass, nodding towards the table,

"Alright, can we just have our dinner and get this over with? The sooner the better."

Clary rolled her eyes

"You are so not fooling anyone, you're enjoying this…just watch this'll become a usual kind of thing."

Raphael's eyes widened, shaking his head,

"I am n-"

Kevin giggled,

"Oh you SO are, don't even try that."

Raphael quirked his eyebrow

"Now don't you start in on me too Bambi."

Izzy laughed shaking her head,

"Yeah this is definitely gonna become a usual thing."

Raphael quirked his eyebrow,

"Like Simon and Magnus's standing lunch date Tuesdays?"

Clary blinked in surprise,

"Their what now?"

Simon shrugged, blushing faintly,

"He asked me, what was I supposed to say?"

Raphael scoffed,

"You just want to see embarrassing pictures of me."

"Oh! The ones with the pink hair and beanie?" Clary asked excitedly

Raphael glared,

Simon nodded eagerly,

"Yeah Magnus was telling me about them."

She leaned forward, eyes sparkling mischievously,

"I have them on my phone."

"You do!?" Simon exclaimed, echoed perfectly by Raphael's identical question (In a VERY different tone.)

She nodded eagerly

"_How do you have them!"_ Raphael demanded irritatedly,

She rolled her eyes with a sarcastic look,

"_Warlock…" _she singsonged,

Raphael huffed, sulking faintly, taking a sip from his glass. Simon chuckled,

"You know? For a fearsome, terrifying Vampire clan leader you pout kind of a ridiculous amount."

"I do not pout!"

Clary giggled, shaking her head,

"Raph, you are pouting now!"

He huffed faintly, glaring,

Clary grinned, leaning close to Simon, eyes shining bright

"That's actually a really good sign; he only does that when he has no other recourse…Very few people get to see 'pouting Raphael'."

Simon smiled, settling closer,

"I know…I'm very lucky."

Raphael tried to stay looking annoyed, but couldn't quite tramp down a soft smile,

"Just eat your dinner…"

Simon chuckled, everyone getting comfortable, beginning to dig into their food. He settled back in his seat close to Raphael's side, glancing around.

Kevin was settled in the arm chair, quickly eating, still glancing over at the container with the desserts. Izzy was setting between him and Clary, alternating between chatting with Kevin about some of the crazier Supernatural cases they've had over the years and some of the more unusual supernaturals down at the station. Clary was listening politely, laughing along. She glanced over, catching his eye, she held up her phone subtly nodding over to Raphael,

Simon chuckled, nodding eagerly,

She winked, turning back to the conversation. Simon scooted back a bit, settling in cuddled up to Raphael's side,

He sighed contentedly, slipping his arm around Simon.

_Wow…_

_How did he get here?_

He's setting with four people who really know what he is. Who don't hate him for it, or judge him for it; they don't hold it against him, they don't think any less of him for it. They aren't afraid of him…

_They really get that 'that' is not him…_

He never in a million years thought he would have this…

Even in a world where the 'impossible' happens every day he never thought he'd really have something like this.

He shook his head faintly, swallowing, blinking a few times,

Raphael tilted his head, looking him over, a flicker of concern behind his beautiful deep eyes. Simon shook his head, giving a warm, soft, totally overwhelmed smile, cuddling closer reaching over catching his hand, bringing it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss.

Raphael seemed to get it. He tugged Simon closer, leaning in, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Simon's cheek.

Simon couldn't help another soft contented sigh.

_He has no idea how he got so lucky…_

_But he's so very glad he did…_

_Thank Goodness for Giant scorpion monsters, creepy demon/lizard/dog things, and demons in angel clothing…_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

Aww! I really love this group, (Izzy and Raph will be a terrifying combination if angered)

So like I said I have 12 done, I just need to proof once more and Get the notes on the next one ready…It'll be up sometime tomorrow.

So what do you guys think so far?

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 37 ***


	11. Chapter 12-Time To Dance

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

_**Chapter 12-**_

_**Time To Dance**_

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Okay…_

_It's fine…no big deal…_

_You're just dropping by casually…he told you you should…_

_It's fine…_

_I-_

"Hey Detective Lightwood!"

Alec startled, quickly looking around, spotting one of the twins near the door of the club,

"Oh, uh…h-hey…"

He smiled,

"Gage…"

Alec nodded quickly,

"Sorry, it's kinda hard to tell you guys apart."

He chuckled, waving him off,

"It's fine, even our parents get us mixed up sometimes. You coming in?"

Alec started to shake his head but settled on a shrug,

"Umm…well…Magnus said the other day that I should stop by sometime. This isn't really my kind of thing but Izzy and Jace talk about this place all the time, figured I should see what it's all about…" he hesitated,

"Is Magnus here tonight?"

Gage chuckled, giving a slight nod, going to pull the door open, Alec shook his head quickly, glancing over at the line of people waiting,

"Oh umm…it's okay I can wait in line. I don't want you to get in trouble your first week on the job."

Gage laughed, rolling his eyes, waving him off with an amused smile,

"Yeah, neither do I…Which is exactly why I'm not making the guy dating my new boss wait in line."

Alec swallowed, blushing faintly, shaking his head,

"Uh…yeah…about that…we're not umm…"

Gage tilted his head,

"Telling people? Is it because of your job? I mean I know cops can kinda be jackasses about this kind of thing…

Uh…no offense."

Alec gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head,

"None taken, and no, nothing like that…" he trailed off, sighing, giving a slight shrug,

"When Magnus said that the other day he was just kind of helping me out cause I didn't really know what to say to your brother-

Umm…also no offense, he really does seem great, I'm just n-"

He chuckled, shaking his head,

"No problem, he's not your type, I get it. We're adults; we understand that, no harm, no foul.

So…you and Magnus aren't actually together yet?"

Alec shook his head,

"No, so like I said I'll just wait in line a…

Yet?"

Gage rolled his eyes, shaking his head,

"Dude, come on. It is SO obvious that's where you two are headed. And if that's the case and this IS the first time you're coming to see him here no way in hell I'm sending you to the back of the line, risking you leaving, I'd be fired for sure."

Alec shook his head,

"Magnus wou-"

He scoffed,

"The hell he wouldn't.

I've seen the way he looks at you, probably anyone who's seen you together sees it…Ryder would've too, but he kinda has blinders when hot guys are involved.

You can say 'he was just helping you out' all you want but that wasn't an act. He was jealous, and he did NOT like the idea of another dude hitting on you.

When he said you were taken, he meant it."

_Man…I wish…_

Alec blushed brightly, shaking his head,

"I…I think you're reading too much into it…he's probably just a good actor."

Gage snorted, rolling his eyes, pulling the door open,

"Yeah, yeah…keep telling yourself that detective. Here, go right on in, he's in the VIP section. hang a right at the bar, the stairs are on the left, Ryder's over there, I'll call in and let him know you're coming, he'll let you up no problem." he smirked, flashing a quick, cheeky wink,

"Have _fun_ detective."

Alec huffed faintly,

"It's not…that's n…I'm n…

Thanks…" he mumbled, fighting off a faint blush, slipping through the door. He's immediately bombarded with loud, thumping music, bright flashing lights, and a seemingly absurd amount of people.

_Good lord…_

_It's a Wednesday night!_

_He can't imagine it on the weekend._

Just the thought sent a shiver down his spine; it was just WAY too much. He really did not get the appeal of these kinds of places. It was far too much…

_Too much __**everything:**_

_Too many people, too loud, too chaotic, too wild, too carnal, too brazen, too many people _

_(Yeah he said people twice but there were enough that it bears repeating)_

Give him a relaxed, low key, welcoming, pub/cop bar type place with a simple glass of beer or whisky over this chaotic, hormone infused insanity any day…

_And wow…did that make him sound old…_

_It seemed like the follow up thought should be complaining about these young kids taste in music _

_Though the music was pretty hor-_

_Okay we're just gonna stop right there…he's like half a step away from grumbling about kids staying off his lawn…_

He shook his head, trying to get his bearings in the insanity.

Alright…Gage said Magnus was in the VIP section, it was past the bar. Spotting the bar near the right hand side of the club he made his way through the throng of people, leaving a wide berth between him and the dance floor which was absolutely packed.

He moved around the bar, shaking his head faintly at the chaos surrounding that area as well…

_Suddenly the name of the club made perfect sense._

He made a right, spotting the stairs; their definitely was no missing them. They were oddly illuminated, the colors shimmering and shifting through the color spectrum. It was oddly soothing. He moved towards them hesitantly, quirking his eyebrow at the violet velvet rope blocking them…

He couldn't fight off a bit of a chuckle at that...

_Yeah this was definitely Magnus's place…_

"Oh, hey Detective!"

Alec glanced over smiling,

"Hi Ryder. How's the new job going?"

He beamed,

"It's really great, SO much better than any of our old jobs…a lot more fun too. Can you believe this place?"

Alec chuckled, shaking his head,

"No…I really can't…honestly it's not really my kind of atmosphere, I feel a bit out of place here."

He grinned, giving a slight nod,

"Yeah I get that…it doesn't really seem like it would be…oh uh…no offense."

Alec shook his head,

"No you're absolutely right…it's just a lot."

He nodded,

"Yeah, it's really great that you'd come here anyways…I think it'll mean a lot to Magnus."

Alec blushed faintly, shrugging,

"Well…he said the other day that I should come by, figure I should at least give it a chance."

Ryder smiled, before hesitating,

"That's really great…and umm…about the other day, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I re-"

Alec shook his head, waving him off.

"Hey, it's no problem, it's a compliment." he paused, glancing around, shrugging,

"Besides going by this place it's not like it'll be hard for you to find someone."

He chuckled, nodding quickly,

"I know…it's kinda overwhelming."

Alec laughed,

"Yeah I could definitely see that…glad it all worked out for you guys."

He smiled, reaching over, unlatching the rope,

"Me too, thanks so much. Here, you can go right up. Magnus's in his booth, on the left, it's kinda hard to miss."

Alec smiled, nodding,

"Thanks Ryder, Have a good night."

He smiled once more, making his way up the stairs.

Well, at least up here it wasn't quite as crowded and the music didn't seem so blaringly loud. It was easier to see too, wasn't quite as dark and there wasn't the chaotic light show going on…

_Which maybe wasn't such a great thing after all…_

_Wow…_

_Everyone here is unsettlingly attractive._

It looks like he just stumbled into some kind of elaborate photo shoot or movie set. Every last person here is absolutely gorgeous, dressed to the nines, every single detail meant to be eye-catching and enticing…

And of course the most eye-catching of all is Magnus Bane.

He catches sight of Magnus setting right in the center of some kind of long elegant deep violet curved leather booth. Magnus is smiling and relaxed, he looks totally at home, and even more gorgeous than usual.

_Yeah…this is definitely his 'natural element'…_

His hair is in some amazing, chaotic style that Alec could never even begin to attempt, a faint iridescent something or other catching in the light when he moves, gorgeous deep brown eyes accented by thick, exaggeratedly sharp eyeliner. There's a faint bit of shimmer along his cheekbones and on his lips which are a few shades brighter than usual and mind-numbingly distracting.

He has his normal assortment of jewelry, several necklaces, rings sparkling, catching in the light, and that damn dragon earcuff thing that is worryingly sexy,

_What IS it with that thing?_

He's wearing skintight black leather pants, a deep, nearly black, violet silk shirt, far more than halfway open, showing off the necklaces, along with a truly distracting amount of his chest…and abs…

Alec gulped.

_**Damn…**_

_Being that gorgeous should be illegal…it's just not fair_

_How is someone even supposed to function when faced with that?_

Alec shakes his head, trying to snap out of it, taking in everything that isn't Magnus…Which is pretty hard to do as his eyes keep getting pulled back.

Magnus is absolutely surrounded by uncomfortably beautiful people, crowding in, all clearly clamoring for his attention, practically fawning over him. Smiling, flirting, leaning just a bit closer…

Alec gulped, glancing down at his kind of older worn blue jeans and the leather jacket he's had since he was in academy…

_Okay…the twins probably shouldn't have let him in…_

He sees a couple people looking him over curiously…probably wondering how he got up here in the first place…

_He kinda wondered that himself…_

_This was probably a bad idea._

_He should just le-_

Then his brain kind of stops, Magnus glances over, spotting him. He freezes, blinking a couple times in surprise, before breaking out in a brilliant smile.

He stands up, cutting off one of the hangers on mid sentence, the guy blinking in confusion, glancing around, clearly not sure what just happened. Magnus moves quickly across the room, eyes slowly slipping over Alec much like the first time they met.

Alec fought off the urge to fidget with his jacket, swallowing nervously. Magnus smirked when he got closer, quirking his eyebrow,

"Well, well…this is a different look…" he purred, slipping close,

Alec blushed, shrugging faintly,

"Yeah…I really had no idea what to wear for an actual club. This was the closest I had to 'club wear'."

Magnus swallowed, shaking his head, eyes slipping over Alec once more, doing that flashing, flickering thing that made Alec breathless and lightheaded,

"Mmm…believe me gorgeous this is more than alright."

He slipped closer, reaching up, resting his hand on Alec's shoulder, squeezing, tugging him a bit closer, trailing down his arm, eyes sliding over him once more before moving up, meeting his gaze, giving a breathtakingly excited smile,

"I am so glad you decided to come by Alexander."

"I…wha…umm…" Alec trailed off, swallowing, blushing faintly, trying to regain his ability to speak.

He took a deep breath, shrugging, starting again.

"W-well…you did tell me I should come by here and see you in your 'natural element'."

Magnus chuckled, nodding,

"I did, but I never thought you actually would."

Alec hesitated, a bit unsure,

"Umm…but you're okay with it right?"

Magnus gave a delighted laugh, rolling his eyes affectionately,

"Of course I am gorgeous! It's a surprise, absolutely, but an utterly _magnificent_ one."

Alec relaxed faintly, blushing,

"Good…" he paused, the relief making him a bit giddy, he quirked his eyebrow playfully,

"Though you know having a cop hanging around your club may not have the best effect on morale. Isn't that like the club equivalent of having a parent barge into your party, busting into their old dance moves?"

Magnus laughed, shaking his head,

"Not when the cop looks like _**this**_." He murmured,

Magnus tilted his head, eyes catching, shimmering bright in the lights of the club, doing that dizzying, flashing thing. He reached up, resting his hand on Alec's shoulder, squeezing before trailing down his chest, he made a soft sound that was some kind of mix of a purr and a growl,

Alec swallowed,

_Damn…he really needed to hear that sound again…_

_Like as much as possible…_

"Mmm…I really do love this jacket on you…and the jeans." he made that pretty sound again, quirking his eyebrow, giving a mischievous little smirk,

"You know, if you started to dress like this for work it'd probably be a hell of a lot easier to catch criminals. One look at you and they'd probably turn themselves in...

Though it might backfire."

_Don't ask…_

_Don't..._

Alec sighed,

"How would it backfire?"

Magnus shrugged,

"You're liable to have people commit a crime just to get to be arrested by you."

Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes,

"Right, like that'd happen…"

Magnus smirked, quirking his eyebrow,

"Really? I was totally…_well_…I don't think I can say 'innocent' with a straight face, but I had nothing to do with the case, I _happily_ let you arrest me…"

Alec gave a surprised laugh, smirking, slipping closer,

"You _**let**_ me?"

He gave a low chuckle that had Alec's heart rate picking up a few ticks, giving an impish grin, shrugging.

"Sweetheart come on…one call to Lucian and I'd of been in the clear, I didn't _have_ to go with you…

I wanted to…" he paused, giving a playfully exaggerated pout,

"Though I am still disappointed in the lack of handcuffs or strip searches."

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes, blushing,

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

Magnus grinned impishly, shaking his head, settling closer,

"Not a chance gorgeous. Now come along, I don't know if I'll get you in here again; have to make the most of it while I can. Let me show you around." he reached over, catching Alec's hand, tugging him towards the railing to a spot overlooking the dance floor.

He glanced over, settling close to Alec's side, gesturing out over the bustling throng of people,

"So, what do you think of my place?"

Alec gave a slightly disbelieving huff of a laugh, shaking his head,

"I've never been somewhere more aptly named." he muttered before startling, glancing over apologetically,

"Oh, sorry, th-"

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head,

"No need to apologize darling…I take it this isn't really your kind of place?"

Alec blushed, shaking his head slightly,

"Well…it's just a bit out of my wheelhouse. People really seem to love it though. I can't believe how busy it is…"

Magnus shrugged dismissively, glancing around,

"Actually this is rather slow…it's still pretty early though, usually we don't hit the busiest part of the night till around midnight or so."

Alec blinked, shaking his head slightly,

"Okay, now I get what you meant when you said you have no competition."

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, eyes sparkling bright,

"Hey…it's not bragging if it's the truth…"

Alec laughed,

"Izzy says the same thing."

Magnus nodded,

"Knew I liked that girl." he paused, glancing over, giving a soft, very real, smile,

"Thank you for coming, even if it's not really your speed…though I am a bit puzzled as to why you would if you don't really like clubs."

Alec shrugged,

"I was curious…Jace and Izzy have tried to get me to come out with them but I end up getting irritated…it just always seems like far too much…

Too many people, too loud, too chaotic…

Just too much…" he sighed, giving a sheepish shrug,

"I know that kinda makes me sound old, or just painfully boring…not really sure which is worse."

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes,

"Gorgeous you are neither…and we all have different tastes…you're most definitely right; it is a lot…almost a sensory overload at times…

I'm more than used to it but I can understand it being overwhelming to others not so accustomed. Which makes it mean all the more that you would actually brave all of this just because I invited you." he squeezed Alec's hand, tugging him a bit closer.

Alec shrugged, settling in next to him,

"Well, like I said, I've never really got the appeal of these kinds of places, but I can tell how much it means to you. I figured I should at least give it a chance. Can't really know if you'll like something if you don't at least try to give it a chance right?"

Magnus perked up, eyes sparkling, looking over at him excitedly,

"So…does that mean you'll give me a chance to show you the 'appeal' of my club?"

Alec chuckled, shrugging, giving a slight nod,

"I'm not gonna make any promises…like I said generally this kinda thing is just way too much for me, but yeah, go ahead,

Convince me."

Magnus's eyes brightened, sparking full of challenge and mischief, giving a delighted laugh. He made that growling, purring kinda sound again, smirking,

"Careful gorgeous…that almost sounds like a challenge…"

Alec gulped, kind of wondering if he'd regret this…

_Not that there was much of anything he wouldn't happily face for a chance to see that look again…_

Alec took a deep breath, shrugging, meeting his gaze, quirking his eyebrow,

"Maybe because it was."

Magnus froze for a moment, a look of shock on his face before snapping out of it, tilting his head, giving a soft, low, thoroughly distracting chuckle,

"Mmm…wonderful, guess that means you're all mine for tonight."

_I'm yours for as long as you want…_

Alec swallowed, shrugging,

"Guess I am."

Magnus's eyes flashed again, head tilting slightly, something dizzying and intoxicating passing behind those impossibly dark eyes,

"Wonderful…let's get started gorgeous."

He slipped closer, eyes sliding over Alec once more, reaching up, resting his hands on Alec's shoulders, before slipping over, catching the zipper on his jacket, tugging it down,

Alec startled, blushing faintly,

"W-what are you doing? I thought you said you liked my jacket?"

Magnus chuckled,

"I do gorgeous…very much…but in a busy club you will be burning up in a matter of minutes…much as I like the jacket, it's really not going to do much to help my case for the club."

He continued working the zipper down, moving his hands back up, slipping it off his shoulders, leaving Alec in a fairly thin, plain black short sleeved shirt.

Alec groaned internally,

_Oh great, now he's even more underdressed for this place…_

_He could just imagine what Mag-_

"Wow…"

Alec startled, glancing up in surprise. Magnus's eyes were wide, roving from Alec's shoulders over his chest and arms, mouth open slightly…and…w-was he…

_No way…_

_Was Magnus actually __**blushing?**_

Alec shook the idea away, it had to of been a trick of the light. He shrugged, brushing his hair back self-consciously,

"Umm…l-like I said…I really don't have much of anything for these kinds of places…this was the best I could do, sorry…"

Magnus blinked, shaking his head, swallowing,

"No need to apologize gorgeous…" he paused, eyes lingering on Alec's arms, cheeks coloring faintly,

"_**Absolutely**_ none…" he muttered, shaking his head again,

Alec swallowed, not really knowing how to process that because he knew what it seemed like and yeah Magnus flirted_-like an insane amount- _but this seemed different…almost seemed…

He quickly shook the thought away. He was probably reading too much into it anyways.

Alec gave a slight shrug,

"So weren't you going to show me around? You know, try to get me to see the 'appeal' of all this insanity?"

Magnus seemed to startle slightly, snapping out of it, instantly back to his bright, confidant self.

_Alec couldn't deny he envied that a bit._

Magnus nodded, eyes sparking bright and excited,

"Oh I most definitely will, my darling detective. I promise you'll get the appeal before the nights up."

Alec laughed, shrugging,

"I don't know…my siblings have been trying to get me to see it for nearly a decade, no luck so far."

Magnus smirked,

"Mmm…I do so love a challenge." he caught Alec's hand, tugging him along tossing the jacket over on the back of the booth, beginning towards the stairs, Alec hesitated, glancing over, Magnus tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong darling?"

Alec shrugged,

"Nothing, I just really don't want to lose that jacket, I've had it for quite a while. Are you sure it'll be alright to leave it here?"

Magnus chuckled, waving him off, squeezing his hand,

"Sweetheart this is my place and that is in my seat. Trust me; no one here is stupid enough to touch something of mine. It will be right where we left it when we return…I assure you." he tugged on Alec's hand again,

"No come on darling, I have so much I want to show you…" he turned, smiling nodding to a few people as they made their way through the crowd, leading Alec over and down the stairs, Ryder giving them a bright smile when they reached the bottom of the stairs, quickly unlatching the rope, holding it open for them,

"Oh good, I was hoping he'd find you…Gage let me know he was on his way but still trying to find one person in here is kinda tricky. I mean, you're kinda hard to miss up there but it was a lot of people."

Magnus paused, quirking his eyebrow at Ryder,

"So, Gage let you know he was here and you didn't think to tell me?"

He froze,

"U-umm…well…I…I kinda thought it'd be a nice surprise?" he finished nervously, giving a slight shrug,

Magnus gave a bright smile, nodding,

"You where most definitely right darling, thank you."

Ryder exhaled nodding quickly, relaxing,

Magnus turned from him tugging Alec along towards the bar. Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow,

"So was scaring him like that really necessary?"

Magnus shrugged,

"No…but it was kinda fun."

Alec rolled his eyes,

"You didn't just hire them so you could torment them, did you?"

He chuckled, waving him off,

"No darling of course not. I hired them because they were helpful, I got on with them well, and it saved me from the tedium of the interviewing process…

Tormenting them is just a delightful bonus."

Alec chuckled again, rolling his eyes, hesitating when he saw the crowd around the bar, which Magnus seemed set on diving right into. Alec stopped just outside the throng. Magnus looked back curiously,

"What's wrong darling?"

Alec shrugged,

"I really don't want to have to fight through a mob for a drink…"

He tilted his head,

"You're not that big on crowds, hmm?"

Alec shrugged,

"Not really…"

Magnus gave a gentle smile, squeezing his hand,

"Darling, it won't be an issue, I promise." he slipped closer,

"Don't worry detective, I've got you."

_You can say that again…_

Alec glanced back at the throng of people shouting drink orders before sighing, nodding, looking back at Magnus,

"Okay…I'll trust you."

Magnus beamed, tugging him along, moving towards the bar. The crowd seemed to move out of his way, some nearly stumbling in their haste to get out of his path…

Alec couldn't help a slight chuckle,

_Oh right…_

_It's his place…_

_And it's __**Magnus…**_

About halfway to the front the bartenders noticed him, the pretty girl at the far end with dark curls and darker eyes quirking her eyebrow, he waved her off, moving to the end of the bar, slipping behind the counter, quickly setting to work on a couple drinks.

He grabbed a silver cocktail shaker, pouring in a seemingly random assortment of odd brightly colored things with practiced ease, Alec couldn't even keep track of what exactly he was doing, leaning a bit closer in interest.

Magnus gave the shaker a final shake, reaching over, grabbing two fancy somewhat oversized martini style glasses, pouring the concoction into them quickly, turning back to him with a bit of a flourish, holding one of the brightly colored, faintly shimmery blue violet drinks out to Alec.

He took it, quirking his eyebrow at the brilliant, shimmering radioactive looking drink.

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes, resting his hand on Alec's arm, squeezing,

"Darling relax; it won't bite. I promise it's delicious…and you said yourself that you should at least give things a chance."

_Well…he kinda had him there,_

_And he DID brave the throng of people to get it for him, and made it himself no less…_

_He had to at least give it a chance…_

_Even if it DID look like radioactive, shimmery mouthwash…_

He shrugged, taking a small, hesitant sip…

Alec paused, blinking faintly…

_Huh…_

_Okay…clearly Magnus knows what he's talking about when it comes to drinks._

Magnus gave a beaming smile, squeezing his arm, eyes sparking bright,

"I told you, gorgeous…

Now come on…there's SO much more to show you…" he said excitedly, catching Alec's hand, tugging him away from the bar and right into the busy mess of people.

Alec chuckled, taking another sip of his drink, squeezing Magnus's hand faintly, slipping a bit closer, suddenly feeling less apprehensive and more anticipating, glancing around curiously…

_After all…_

_Magnus had him…_

_2 hours later_

_Okay…maybe the drinks were a bit __**too**__ good…_

Really he couldn't think of another plausible explanation for him actually willingly braving the crush of people on the packed dance floor.

_Not only braving it but being the one to __**suggest**__ it…_

_Yeah, it had to be the drinks…_

It couldn't possibly be because of the way Magnus kept glancing over at the dance floor hopefully before shaking it off, moving on to other, less crowded parts of the club…

Or the way he'd kinda hum along with this or that song…

And it couldn't possibly be because of that breathtakingly gorgeous, surprised, oh so hopeful expression he'd got when Alec had asked if he wanted to dance…

Or about how very distracting it was having Magnus pressed up against him…

_No…_

_It's definitely the drinks…_

The song changed, something slower, softer, more intimate.

Alec smiled, tugging Magnus a bit closer, nuzzling against his neck, giving a soft hum at the little jump he felt in Magnus's pulse, settling in flush against Alec, swaying slightly,

Magnus turned in his embrace, hands trailing up Alec's chest, arms slipping around Alec's neck, pulling him in, hugging him closer. Alec held him tight, one hand resting on his hip, other trailing up and down his back. Magnus sighed contentedly, nuzzling lightly against his ear, practically melting into the embrace.

He made that pretty, soft, growling purr type sound, this time right by Alec's ear, warm breath against his skin, causing Alec to shiver.

_Hmm…_

_Okay…__**now**__ he got the appeal…_

Magnus pulled back, just enough to meet Alec's eyes,

_Oh…wow..._

Alec swallowed, trying to catch his breath,

"So, my darling detective…I know this place is literal pandemonium…but will you at least think about coming back sometime?"

Alec swallowed, leaning a bit closer, reaching up, tucking a bit of Magnus's hair behind his ear, trailing down along his cheek,

Magnus's breath caught, he leaned into the touch, eyes doing that breathtaking, dizzying, flashy thing, sparking bright, catching in the shimmering, swirling lights of the club,

Alec swallowed again, nodding,

"How's tomorrow?"

_*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _Other-Other-Other-Other-Other_ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ _(Izzy)_

"Izzy come here! You have to see this!" Clary exclaimed eyes shimmering bright, rushing over, catching her hand, pulling her to the railing, pointing towards the dance floor.

Izzy chuckled tugging her a bit closer, slipping her arm around her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. She settles close, glancing out at the chaotic excitement of the club, shaking her head faintly…

_Wow…_

It's unbelievable all of this was going on around her and she saw none of it. It's been five days since Clary preformed the sight spell, by now it had pretty much kicked in all the way and…

_Just…_

_WOW…_

She had no idea.

Everywhere she looked she saw another amazing, fascinating, never imagined in a million years actually existed, being. There where shimmering fairies, odd beings that had flames flickering, goblins, trolls, gremlins and more. People with wings, tails, scales, fangs, claws, and a hundred other things that she never imagined seeing in real life.

_And here…here in this club?_

_Oh my god…_

Apparently when Supernaturals go out to have fun and let their hair down that also included letting their powers run free.

The air was practically filled with shimmering sparkles, iridescent lights, flashes and flickers of every color of the rainbow from the various Magics, demons, Fae and the rest out on the dance floor.

_No wonder the place always had the crazy lightshow thing going…_

It was probably to cover in case any of the powers were perceptible to the humans in the club.

She shook her head in amazement, trying to figure out what one thing out of the plethora of amazing things Clary was trying to show her, but she kind of came up blank. She chuckled, tugging Clary close against her side, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You have to be a bit more specific, there's a LOT to see here, kinda hard for me to just notice one."

Clary giggled blushing prettily, with a soft smile, eyes sparkling bright. She turned back to the dance floor, pointing eagerly over to the left hand side.

"See right there? The sparkling violet?"

Izzy tilted her head, zeroing in on the spot. It was easy to pick out, even through all the other powers and shimmers and lights of the club, there was something familiar about it…

Finally it clicked,

"That's Magnus right?"

Clary nodded enthusiastically, settling closer, eyes shimmering,

"Yeah,_ but look who he's dancing with!"_

Izzy looked closer, it was kinda hard to see through all of the shimmers and lights…then there was a break in the swirling dizzying chaos and she could see.

She froze, blinking, eyes wide, shaking her head in disbelief,

"_I-is that Alec!?"_

Clary giggled excitedly, giving a quick nod,

_Oh my god…_

_Alexander Lightwood was dancing in a club…_

That was crazier than anything else she'd seen this week…

She laughed giddily shaking her head once more, leaning against the railing, trying to get a better view, hardly believing her eyes.

_Alec HATED clubs; the crowds, the music, the chaotic atmosphere…_

_All of it…_

And yet there he was, out on the dance floor, looking perfectly content to stay there for the rest of the night…

_And he was __**good!**_

_How did she not know he could actually dance?_

_**This was information she needed damnit!**_

_Okay…she needed proof of this…_

She reached into her pocket, fishing out her phone, quickly hitting the record button, zooming in on the couple.

Clary tilted her head, leaning closer, looking at the picture…

It was much better like this…With the zoom you could see their expressions. They looked totally lost in each other; as if none of the other people even existed…They looked so happy…

"You sure you should be recording that? Alec's not gonna get mad at you is he? Get the feeling he'd be kinda self conscious about this kinda thing." she murmured softly right by Izzy's ear,

Izzy shook her head, smiling softly,

"No…It's not to tease him, this way he has a copy…It'll be a great congratulations present for whenever they finally figure it out and get together."

Clary gave a soft, happy hum, nodding, slipping her arms around Izzy, pressing a soft kiss just behind her ear. Izzy sighed contentedly, leaning back against her,

"It will be…but I think it could be even better." Clary whispered,

She moved her hand, fingers flickering, a shimmering golden light playing across them, the prismatic sparkle flickering across her skin. The gold shimmer slipped out, curling around one of the speakers.

The current song ended, shifting to something slower, softer…not really club music, far more intimate and romantic.

Alec smiled, pulling Magnus closer, nuzzling against his neck. Magnus smiled, turning, wrapping his arms around Alec, holding him tight. Magnus looked up, meeting Alec's eyes,

Izzy stopped the recording, turning, feeling almost that she was intruding, leaning back against the rail, Clary turning with her, still cuddled up close to her side.

Izzy had to blink slightly at the expression she'd caught on Alec's face,

_She had never seen that look…_

Swallowing faintly, she shook her head,

"Okay…maybe I'll save it for their wedding gift."

Clary gave a soft breath of a laugh, nodding against Izzy's cheek, pressing one more soft kiss. She gave another contented sigh,

"Don't need any psychic abilities to see that." She smiled softly; trailing her hand down, catching Izzy's, interlacing their fingers, tugging lightly,

"I'm glad they found each other…Magnus more than deserves happiness…and Alec has one of the most wonderful, bright auras I've ever seen…I think they will be wonderful together…absolutely perfect." She paused, eyes flickering faintly,

"Hmm…"

Izzy tilted her head,

"What?"

Clary shrugged, giggling, with a bit of a mysterious smile,

"I think I might know why Magnus's memory spell on Alec didn't work."

Izzy blinked in surprise,

"Why?"

Clary gave a playful shrug, eyes sparkling bright and mischievous,

"I'm not telling."

Izzy sputtered

"_What!?_ Why not?"

Clary giggled again, smirking,

"Where's the fun in that?" She shrugged, reaching over, catching Clary's hand,

"You're brilliant…you'll figure it out." she gave a radiant beaming smile, glancing around, tugging Izzy into a soft, slow kiss.

Izzy tried to stay annoyed but it really was impossible. She hummed happily, wrapping her arms around Clary, tugging her closer, holding her tight. Her breath caught as she felt pleasant warmth enveloping her, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded, almost like she was floating before a slightly jarring sensation.

She pulled back from the kiss, blinking in confusion, breath catching again. Clary was shimmering bright, that crystal like sparkle to her skin, eyes flickering brilliant like dancing electric green flames…

_God she was breathtaking…_

Izzy blinked again, glancing around; suddenly there were far more people around them, laughing, smiling, happy and carefree, dancing uninhibitedly, the flickering, shimmering lightshow of power now above their heads…

Izzy laughed, shaking her head, tugging Clary closer, beginning to move with the music, Clarissa falling into perfect sync. She moved gracefully, fluid, the shimmering golden light flickering about her hands, leaving trails in the air, every so often the glittering gold shooting up, intermingling with the rest of the dancing, flashing powers above their heads.

Izzy swallowed, shaking her head in amazement, totally enchanted…

_How did she ever get this lucky?_

The song ends, switching seamlessly to the next, an oh so familiar intro beginning…

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

Clary looks up, meeting her eyes. Izzy tilted her head, quirking her eyebrow, gesturing towards the speakers. Clary giggles, shaking her head with a faint shrug, slipping closer, beginning to move with the music,

Izzy smiles, catching Clary's hand, tugging her in closer still, nuzzling against her neck, pressing a soft kiss,

"See…I told you this is our song."

_The End…_ …_For Now__*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_ __End Of Chapter Notes__ _*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*~__*____*____*____*____*____*____*____*__~*_

_Yay! Another story complete!_

I loved how this went. This was the first story in this series after the beginning trilogy.

I Really loved Izzy and Clary, definitely gonna have to have more of them, and Jace is so very fun to have in the mix. I know there was kinda a lot going on -We basically had three storylines going simultaneously- but I think with this universe that kinda works really well.

Most of the upcoming stories will also have multiple storylines going as well, it just seems to fit here, also I can get more in with fewer stories…

_I have SO many ideas for this verse it's not even funny…_

I have the rest of this season planned out, most of the next one and I Think even a bit further down the road. I think we're gonna have a lot of fun with this, and a lot of craziness. (Needless to say this isn't ending anytime soon.)

I would eventually like to get started on some of my other verses, and I have the next season of my Psych! It's Magnus verse pretty well planned out, but this verse is just kinda running away with my mind…I will eventually get all the other stuff going too, but right now I'm pretty well focused on this world.

_So, what did you guys think?_

So the next story in our lineup is 'Hex Games';

_When a bizarre string of events hits her school Divya brings in their first client, her favorite teacher- a Gargoyle who protects the school. Magnus is curious and eager to start their first official case. But how can one of the most powerful (And recognizable) Supernaturals in existence subtly investigate at a high school…not like he could just go undercover…_

_Oh crap…he's totally trying that, isn't he?_

_Yeah…_

_They may need a bit of help on this one…_

_Fortunately Max and Isaac are old hands at dealing with the standard supernatural craziness that is Suncrest High._

I'm really looking forward to this one (And the next…and the one after that…). This should be a lot of fun. I really like Max and his friends, the stories with them in my Psych! It's Magnus verse were some of my favorites, pretty sure that'll carry through here too.

_Thanks so much for reading and the comments, I love hearing your thoughts on the series and it really does encourage me to keep writing (Not that I think there's too much that could stop me now that I got a taste for it lol)_

_You all are amazing!_

_Thanks again!_

*******-*********-*********-*********-*********-*********S****l****i****g****h****t****l****y****E****v****i****l****M****a****g****n****u****s****U****n****i****v****e****r****s****e*********-*********-*********-*********-*********-*******

*** 39 ***


End file.
